Mystery Virgin: Yamada Ryouko
by winkthensmile
Summary: Yamada Ryouko is a naive and innocent girl, who is, according to the prophecy, destined to save their world. As she and her friends enter Kyukyoku Gakuen, she will find love, friendship, sorrow, and her true self. Desired by many, will she remain a virgin till she finds the one she is destined to be with? This is my second fanfic and it's original. So please bare with me. ))
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Claimer: This is my original story, I own all the characters. =)))

Supernatural powers.

What would you do if had them? Would you tell everyone about it? Or hide in the shadows because you're scared of what people will think of you? Would they accept you? Or isolate you because you're special?

In Japan having supernatural powers is normal. Normal people can control any of these elements, water, earth, air, wind, darkness and light. Each person is embedded with a birthmark on their chest, it would determine their power, their birthmarks pretty much look like crystals. These crystals are not only used to determine a person's power but it is also their ultimate weakness. There are people who can control two to four elements, they were called YOUNIQUE. But there is only one person who has the ability to control all the elements; this person is called the ELIQUE. The Elique comes by the name Yamada Ryouko.

**Yamada Ryouko** was not only special because of her powers; she was also one of the prettiest girl in their town. She has porcelain white skin, long silver-black shiny hair, long and thick eyelashes, cherry tinted lips, big-doll eyes that would occasionally change color. Sounds perfect eh? But her flaws are her straight-forwardness, slowness, shyness, low self-esteem, and extreme bluntness, giving her the nickname "Poker-faced beauty". She has control over all elements.

She was lying around the garden, the wind was blowing so hard making her panties show, but she didn't mind. She kept her eyes close and breathed in the fresh air, then she started singing a song, the birds joined her in singing.

THUD! She heard the door slam.

"Oh! Who could it be? Is mom home?", she asked herself.

"Mom? Are you home?", she asked.

There was absolute silence.

She took light steps till she reached the door. Her heart pounded through her chest, with the thought that there was a horrible monster in their house, or worse an evil witch.

Ryouko stopped and suspected the place, "Who is it?" , she asked again anxiously.

Once again there was absolute silence. There was no response to her question.

_"Moe Agaru!",_ she mumbled. Moments later, she held in her hands what seems to be a fireball. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt it was going to jump out of her chest. Then someone hugged her from behind. As she turned around, they accidentally fell and now the guy was on top of Ryouko.

"Whoa. Calm down its just me.", a manly voice said as he blushed. The voice came from her best friend, Yuki Izumi.

**Yuki Izumi** has blue-black hair that grazes just above his shoulders, sparkling emerald eyes, long slim legs, a left-ear piercing, broad shoulders and an amazing smile. He's one of those handsome down-to-earth guys, girls would confess their love for him, he in return turns them down in a way that won't hurt their feelings, he was athletic and smart, the most popular guy in their school. He has control over the elements light, water, earth and air, making him a Level 3 Younique. He is Ryouko's best friend, and has a one-sided love for her, but Ryouko doesn't know.

Ryouko gave a deep sigh, "Ugh! You scared me! I thought it was a monster or witch or something.", giving a little push to get him off of her.

"Ah. Sorry for that. I didn't mean too—well I meant to scare you.", he chuckled, Sorry Yamada Ryouko-san."

"Hai. Hai. It's okay. Good thing I didn't throw the fire ball at you.", Ryouko said as she looked around. "Ah, the birds left."

"Eh?", Izumi wondered what she was talking about. "Ah! You were singing?"

"Yeah."

"Heh. That's so cute.", Izumi mumbled in a soft voice.

"Eh? What? Did you say anything?"

"No. I didn't say anthing.", he said. "Ah! Could you be hearing ghosts?"

"Che! You're just scaring me. Meanie.", she protested.

Ryouko offered him some snacks and they under a shady tree.

Ryouko still munching her sandwich, "Anou, Mi-chan an are you excited about graduation?"

"Of course I am."

"Aish, we're getting older. We're going to be high school students soon."

"I'm excited about Kyukyoku Gakuen. The greatest Youniques graduate from that school."

"Un. Ah, wait, Himiko-san is going to attend Kyukyoku too ne?", asked Ryouko, as she blinked her eyes and grinned at Yuki.

"Ah. Yeah.", answered Izumi. "Yah! Are you teasing?"

"No. I was just asking. You guys are going out after all."

"Eh? No! That was just a rumor that her friends made up.", Izumi argued. "But, she is kind of pretty –

"Ah! So you like her? Huh? Huh? Huh?", Ryouko pestered Izumi with questions.

"I only said she was pretty, it doesn't mean I like her. Baka!"

"Che. So mean, I was just asking."

"Bleh. Just eat you sandwich."

There were only a few days left before graduation, the school went to school together as always.

"Good Morning!", some lower underclassmen greeted them.

"Morning!", some birds said.

"Good Morning.", Ryouko and Izumi replied in unison.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!", the girls squealed.

For a while the underclassmen were smiling radiantly, but there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. The rumored "girlfriend" of Izumi arrived, Ikeda Himiko.

**Ikeda Himiko** was a really pretty girl, she was the girl-of-every-man's-dream kind of girl, and she has burgundy-black hair, porcelain white skin, a model-like figure, captivating blue eyes. She's been crushing on Yuki since 1st year of junior high, she confessed to him once, but Yuki said he wasn't ready to be in a relationship with anyone. Since then she hasn't given up on Yuki and has hated Ryouko for being with Yuki all the time, and competing with her at being the most popular girl at school. She has control over the elements dark, fire, water and air making her a Level 3 Younique.

"Good Morning I-chan!", she said then turned to the underclassmen. "Aren't you going to greet me?"

"Good Morning Himiko-senpai.", they mumbled.

Himiko ignored them. "Anou, I-chan, can I ask you a favor?", she asked cutely.

"Uh. Yeah, sure."

"Omo. I'm shy. Anou, I'll just stop by your classroom later ne?"

"Ah, morning Himiko-san.", Ryouko said.

"Eh? Uh, morning…", she hesitantly answered. "Anyways, wait for me ne, I-chan?"

"You should greet her properly.", Izumi said giving Himiko a serious stare.

"Eh? Tsk. GOOD MORNING RYOUKO-SAN!", Himiko said then immediately rolled her eyes.

"Anou, I'll go ahead. Sorry for being in the way while you lovebirds talk.", Ryouko teased as she started walking away.

Ryouko was about to get her school shoes when something fell out from her locker.

"Oh, a rose.", she said ,as she picked it up the rose made a little explosion and turned into a letter. "Wah! Ah, that gave me a fright. I'm going to be late, i'll read it later.", she slipped the letter on her pocket.

It was lunch break and a lot of girls were lining up outside the seniors room.

"Anou, senpai can I have your first button?", asked a cute first year student, her hands were sweating and she was looking at the floor.

It was a traditional at the school, unlike other schools that ask for the second button girls would ask for the first button of a guy, since it has been with him for all the years he spent in school and it is nearest to the person's "crystal".

"Ah, yes.", the guy replied then he started to blush.

The girl lifted her face, her face flushed, "Really? Will you really give it to me, senpai?", a smile lit up her face.

"Yes,"

"Thank you so much senpai! One more thing, I really really like you."

"And another one.", Izumi said, seeming uninterested.

"Oi! You should go over there. They're waiting for Prince Izumi. Come meet them already.", Ryouko protested.

"Same goes for you! Those guys have been there since yesterday.", Izumi argued back.

"But, we girls don't give out buttons. It's not traditional."

"At least give them a handshake, or accept their flowers."

"I did. But they were too many. I didn't know where to put them.", she said, then pouted. "Anou, what did Himiko-san tell you?"

Izumi turned his head away from Ryouko. "She asked for my first button."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What did you say?", Ryouko asked excitedly.

Izumi ran his hand through his hair. "Well, at first I asked her why she wanted it, then she said because she likes me and it's because I turned her down before, it was kind of my payback."

"So what did you give it to her? Huh?"

"Geez, why are you so interested? Are you jealous? Do you want my second button?", Izumi teased. "Please ask for my second button.", he wished silently.

"Eh? No! I just want my friend to be happy.", Ryouko pouted.

"See only sees me as a friend huh? Well, this sucks.", he said to himself. "Anou, what about you? I heard you received a letter of some sort.", he said out loud

"Ah! I totally forgot about that.", she said as she went on to look for it. "Where did I put it again?" she kept on looking.

"Let me help you ne? Hand me your bag, I'll look for it.", Izumi took out everything off her bag. "What color was the paper?"

Ryouko scratched her head. "Anou, I don't quite remember.", she chuckled.

"Seriously? Ah, you're always like this. I really can't take my eyes off you or else you'd be lost."

"I'm sorry.", Ryouko said with an apologetic tone. She slipped her hands in her pocket.

Izumi frowned, "It's not here, all I saw is a test paper."

Ryouko said as she slouched, after some time she noticed something in her pocket. "Oh! It's here in my pocket."

Izumi's eyebrow were now knitted with each other, "After I searched your bag, it was at your pocket all along?", he said with an angry tone.

"Sorry? Please forgive me You know how forgetful I am.", she said using puppy-dog-eyes to lessen Izumi's anger.

Izumi turned away as he started to blush, "Fi-fine. Just be more careful ne?"

"Yes, sir.", she said as she reads the letter. "Eh? Hajime? Who's he again?"

Izumi watched Ryouko anxiously as she read the letter, he watched her frown, the way her eyes were scrolling through the letter, and then a little smile appeared on his face. It was as if there was no one else in the room, just him and Ryouko.

"Mi-chan answer me.", Ryouko pretested as she pinched his cheeks.

"Ouch! What is it?"

"I was asking you a question and you weren't reacting. I thought you were dead that's why I pinched you."

"Ah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you knew this person, Ishii Hajime."

Izumi paused for a while, "Oh, he's from the basketball club, the one with the green hair."

"Ah, he said he wants to meet at the gym later."

"Oh, maybe he's going to confess to you.", he said in a weak tone, he averted his eyes to Ryouko, who was busy reading the letter.

"Oi. Ryou-chan don't forget about your date.", Izumi teased.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Thanks.", she started walking away. "It's not a date.", she added.

As she was walking Izumi remained in his place watching Ryouko disappear with a pained expression in his face.

"Yah. Yah. Izumi you're her best friend. It's so stupid of you to think of her that way.", Izumi mumbled to himself as he ruffled his hair. "Geez. But, would it be better if I confess to her?"

Ryouko just arrived at the gym, there she saw a guy wearing his basketball uniform, at the center of the gym all by himself surrounded by rose petals.

"Ah, it's Ishii-kun, he was my seatmate last year."

**Ishii Hajime**, one of the popular guys in school, the ace player of the basketball team, he has green-black hair covering his ears, has long slim legs, a very muscular body, electric blue eyes, has piercings on both ears and is popularly known as being overly confident. He has control over the elements air, darkness, earth and fire.

"Ah,you came. I thought you didn't see my letter.", Hajime said, a smile appeared on his face. "Well, you probably know what's up."

"Anou, was there a wedding here?", Ryouko asked as she picked up a rose petal. "Smells nice."

Hajime had his eyes wide-open. "Uh, I made this all for you."

"For me?", Ryouko asked. "Wow, it's amazing, I didn't know you could produce petals."

"Eh? No, I didn't make them."

"But, you just said you made them."

"I bought them and I – whatever. The thing is I want to ask you something.", Hajime said and let out a deep sigh.

"What is it, Ishii-kun?"

"Yamada Ryouko-san, will you please go out with me?"

"Oh, sure."

"Really? Oh, man that was so easy."

"Where do you wanna go? In the garden? The library? Or outside the school?", Ryouko asked.

Hajime blinked his eyes and then face-palmed himself, "What I meant was date me, be my girlfriend."

Ryouko looked at him, "Ah, sorry Ishii-kun, but I can't date you."

"Eh? Why? Am I not handsome? I made all of this for you. Is this not enough for you to be impressed and realize that I really like you? What a picky girl.", he said sounding a little bit pissed.

Ryouko tilted her head a bit. "Anou, honestly I don't like guys like you. Do you think it's that's easy to win a girls heart?, she said with a straight face.

"Uh, yeah. With my looks I can get any girl I want. So come on, don't play hard to get ne?", Hajime got closer and tried to kiss Ryouko.

_"Tsuyoi Nowaki.",_ as Ryouko said these words, a strong wind threw Hajime on the floor face first.

"Ouch!", Hajime shouted. "Why you little!"

Ryouko took a few steps forward, "It hurts ne? This is what a girl feels like when someone treats her the way you just treated me.", Ryouko patted his head a bit. "Always remember to treat girls right next time, or else you'll end up growing old alone.", she started to walk off, "By the way, before you boast about being handsome, try to wipe away the dry soy sauce from your face ne? Ja~", then she left.

"Wow. She's so cool.", his mouth hung open for quite some time. "That's a first, she was really powerful. I think i'm really starting to like her."

As Ryouko was on her way home, she saw a faint image of a person running towards her, "Eh? Mi-chan? I thought he went on ahead of me."

Izumi was panting, "Are you okay? –pant- I –pant- heard some noise over the gym.", he said while trying to catch his breath.

"Ah. Yeah, i'm perfectly fine."

"What happened?"

"Well, that Hajime-kun was being a meanie."

"What did he do?"

"Well, he complained about me not wanting to date him and that he was handsome, and then he tried to kiss me."

Izumi's soft expression suddenly turned into an angry expression, "WHAT?! THAT IDIOT TRIED TO KISS YOU?!", he was about to storm off to the gym.

Ryouko pulled him, "Please stop! Let's just go home because I'm tired ne?", she pleaded.

"But that jerk has to pay for what's he's done."

"Don't worry, I scared him off."

"Are-are you sure?", he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Let's just go home."

Days passed by quickly and it was already their graduation day. As the ceremony ended everyone was crying and saying their goodbyes.

"Waaa. We're going to be in high school now ne?"

"Yeah. It's .. I can't believe it.", Izumi said, being a little teary-eyed.

Ryouko's eyes grew wide in misbelieve, "Yah! The great Yuki Izumi is crying?"

Izumi sniffed, "I'm not crying, I'm just.. umm.. sweating through my eyes.", he protested.

"Don't try to deny it ne?"

"Yamada Ryouko-senpai! Congratulations on your graduation!", a group of students from the club she participated in said in unison as they bowed down.

"Ah, thank you. Take care and do well on you studies. Goodluck!", she replied and bowed as well. Her underclassmen gave her a bouquet of flowers and a hug.

Ryouko bid her farewell to her friends, Izumi stood behind her just watching.

"Anou, Izumi-senpai?", a tiny voice said while pulling onto Izumi's shirt.

"Eh? Anou, who are you?", Izumi asked.

"Ah, I'm a first.", she said then handed a letter to Izumi. "Please accept my love and go out with me Izumi-senpai!"

"Uhhh…"

Ryouko heard the girl and knew what was happening. She passes through Izumi and gave him a light bump in the shoulder.

"She's cute.", she whispered and then gave a thumbs-up.

Izumi gave back a weak smile, "Anou, I'm really sorry, but I can't go out with you and besides I'm going to high school now.", he said.

The girl's smile turned into a frown, "Ah, then Izumi-senpai can I at least have your first button?", she asked.

"Excuse me for a moment ne?, Ryouko said, pulling Izumi to a corner, "Oi, Mi-chan, why won't you go out with her? She's the cutest girl I've ever seen confess to you.", she said raising an eyebrow to Izumi, "Ah, could it be you like Himiko-san?", she added.

"Who knows, I just don't want to date someone, when I know we'll be leaving for high school.", he sighed.

Ryouko sighed as well, "At least give her a button ne?"

Izumi stared into Ryouko's eyes, "Do you really want me to give it to her?, he asked as if waiting for her to stop him.

"Yeah."

He turned to the girl, "Anou, I can't give you my first button, demo is it okay if I give you my second button instead?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, because I already promised someone."

"Ah, I see. It's okay with me Izumi-senpai.", the girl said looking so happy as if she won a contest.

"Okay, then were good then?" Izumi asked, giving her his second button. "Button-san said, Please take care of me.", Izumi said in a cute voice.

"Yes!", the girl giggled.

"I'll be going then. See you around. Ja~"

Vacation flew by so fast; it was their first day of school as high school student.

"Ah, i'm off now mom.", Ryouko said as she gave her mother a tight hug, "I will always love you. Take care ne?", she whispered and then a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yah, don't get all emotional with me, it's your first day after all.", her mother said.

**Yamada Keiko**, a former student of Kyukyoku Gakuen, the proud mother of Yamada Ryouko. Just as pretty as her daughter, she has brown-red hair, deep black eyes, porcelain white skin. Has control over air, light, darkness and earth making her a Level 3 Younique.

Keiko hugged Ryouko again, "Otou-san in heaven will be so proud of you. Take care ne?", she said as she started crying.

"Hai. Ah, mom you said you wouldn't cry."

"Oh, i'm sorry.", Keiko composed herself, "Now, I'll tell you how to get there.", she said as she handed a paper to Ryouko. "Read that chant out loud and place your hand over your "crystal", and then you will be transported there.

"Hai. Okay, I'm ready.", she placed her hand over her "crystal" like her mother said, _"Kore wa Yamada Ryouko ga Kyukyoku Gakuen e michibiite kureru sa reru shinpi-tekina doa o hirakimasu."_, she chanted out loud and closed her eyes. She then felt like she was being lifted up, she opened her eyes and everything around her started disappearing, she could only see a faint image of her mother.

"Goodbye. Goodluck my daughter.", Keiko said.

"Goodbye for now, Ka-chan.", as she said those words she disappeared. The next thing she knows she was in a place she's never seen before.

"WHOA. This place sure looks different."


	2. Chapter 2: Love or Friendship

There were tall buildings everywhere that looked a little unusual, the people around here were using their magic or casting some spells, different kinds of monster lingered around, vendors would randomly come near you and try to sell you witchy stuff, the creatures you only hear from books actually existed in this place.

"Wow.", it was the only words she could say about the place. She started looking around admiring the scenery and the people.

"Wah! The red badge and the silver hair!", someone said. "The Elique has finally arrived!", the person gave respect by bowing down to Ryouko. "I am forever grateful for being at your presence Elique-sama."

Ryouko panicked, "Anou, you don't have to do that sir."

"Don't worry about it, I want to do it for you.", as the man mentioned this others started paying their respect to Ryouko.

"Uh.. uhh.. anou.. please just stand up. You don't even know me.", Ryouko protested.

"You were the girl in the prophecy. The one destined to save us all."

"I'm not. Sorry, I think you're talking about a different person.", Ryouko said and dashed off. "Aish, where is Mi-chan?", hoping to find Izumi she went straight to Kyukyoku Gakuen, "Oh, no I think I'm late."

Kyukyoku Gakuen was amazing, the buildings have a palace like architecture, and there were flowers and tress everywhere, there was a greenhouse where fruits and vegetables were planted, there were countless buildings classified according to the elements, there were students engaged in playing, but it wasn't the normal kind, they were playing with water or fire. It can only be described in one word, "elegance".

"Ah, miss are you lost?", some boys asked Ryouko.

"Oh, I'm just looking for someone."

"Come on. Join us for a while and enjoy our company."

"Anou, sorry. But I don't really wanna hang out with you." She said bluntly as she started to walk away.

"Excuse me, are you lost?", a commanding voice asked.

"Eh?", Ryouko gasped. "Yes. I'm a first year and since the school is so big I kind of got lost.", Ryouko said while she bowed to give respect to the seemingly older person.

The person smiled, "I would be more willing to help you.", the person noticed her badge, "Ah! You must be Yamada Ryouko?"

"Ah. yes. How did you know?"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Kato Katsuro, an Earth element teacher. It's an honor to meet you."

"Ah, same here. Please take care of me."

"You should hurry. The welcoming ceremony would start soon, Elique. The Grand Hall is where you need to go."

"Ah, thank you sensei." She said as she dashed to the Grand Hall, when she stepped inside she immediately saw Izumi. "Mi-chan!", she called as she approached Izumi.

"Ah! Ryouko-chan, I thought you weren't coming."

"I actually got lost, good thing a teacher told me where to go."

"This school is amazing ne?"

"Yes. But, you know, the weirdest thing happened to me."

"Eh? What?"

"Well, some were…", before she could finish what she was about to say Himiko grabbed Izumi.

"I-chan let's go line up now ne?", Himiko said in a very cute voice. "Oh, good morning Ryouko-san."

"Ah, good morning Himiko-san.", Ryouko just watched Izumi get dragged by Himiko. "I'm all alone again."

"No. You're not, I am always here for you.", Hajime said putting his hand over her shoulders.

"Eh? Please remove your hands Jerk-kun." Ryouko walked away from him.

"Please gather around students, the ceremony is about to start.", someone said over the microphone. The first year students gathered not knowing what their class assignment is. After a few moments, a vibrant looking man walked to the stage.

"Good morning freshmens.", he said in a soothing tone. "I'm your principal **Sora Kazuhiko**, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Kyukyoku.", he said, and then he mentioned a few rules and introduced some of the teachers.

"Oh, so cool, he's so…neat looking.", Ryouko told Izumi.

"Pft.", Izumi snorted, "It is so you to describe a handsome man, with the word neat-looking."

"So mean Mi-chan. But I heard from Ka-chan that he's about 50 years old."

"Eh, that's impossible. He looks so young, like he's only 20 years old or something."

"Oh, and before I end my speech I would like to say something. This year we are fortunate enough, because the Elique from the prophecies has finally arrived. For those of you that do not know who or what an Elique is, it is the person who has control over all the elements and since the start of time there has been no one that has control over all the elements, only one person can be the Elique in this lifetime."

The students started murmuring, "Wow! That's amazing. Who could it be? We're so lucky."

Izumi yanked a bit of Ryouko's hair, "Oi. They're talking about you. Did you know about this?", he whispered.

"No. I'm confused, just a while ago some random person gave respect and bowed down for me. This is so weird.", Ryouko said, she frowned in confusion.

"It's like you're a celebrity or something."

Kazuhiko cleared his throat, "May we request the Elique to come down the stage and grace us with her presence?"

"It's a girl?", everybody said in unison.

"Ah, what was her name again? Uh… Ah! Yamada Ryouko-san.", the principal said, "May we request your presence here?, as he said these words the lights went off.

"Oh! What's happening?", Ryouko said, and then she saw blinding light pointing to her.

"Please join us here.", Kazuhiko said.

"Ah, Mi-chan, get me out of here.", she whispered.

"I can't do anything about this.", Izumi protested.

"Are. I don't like things like this the most.", she mouthed, and then the path before her cleared.

"Oh! She's so cute!", girls kept on saying, waving at her non-stop.

"Eh? She's so pretty! Wooo!", the guys said as they started taking pictures.

"Ah, this is so embarrassing.", Ryouko said to herself as she starts walking towards the stage, the spotlight followed her, making it appear as if she was glowing.

"Ah, thank you for joining us here, it's an honor.", Kazuhiko said..

"Ah, no I'm more honored to be here.", she said then bowed as a sign of respect.

"I present to you, Elique Yamada Ryouko.", as soon as Kazuhiko said these, the students started cheering, "Ryouko! Ryouko! Ryouko! Ryouko!"

"Ah, it's the first day of school and she's already this popular.", Izumi said to himself as he gave a deep sigh.

Himiko then grabbed Izumi's arm, "Ah, she's already so popular, she'll probably get like 5 to 6 boyfriends."

"She's not that kind of person, you know."

"Anou, I-chan. Thank you so much."

"Eh? What are you thanking me for?"

"Well..", she blushed, "Thank you for giving me your first button."

"Ah, it was nothing."

Himiko leaned on Izumi's shoulder, "It meant a lot to me."

The entrance ceremony ended, but Kazuhiko asked Ryouko to stay behind.

"Ah, Principal Kazuhiko is there something wrong?"

"Oh, everything is absolutely perfect.", Kazuhiko replied, " I just wanted to welcome you to our school personally."

"Ah, wait. This is all coming at me very fast, I'm really confused Sensei.", Ryouko said while scratching her head, "I mean I understood the Elique thing and all, but I don't know these prophecy that everyone keeps on telling me about."

"In due time, you will know.", Kazuhiko flashed a smile, "Do not worry, you can go now."

"Hai. Thank you Kazuhiko-sensei.", as Ryouko said her farewell, she then went to look for her class assignment.

"This is so crazy. Ah, where's Mi-chan anyway?", she ranted. She searched for Izumi, but failed to find him, so she decided to check what class she's on.

"Oh, who's that? She's so pretty.", some seniors said and they approached her. "Good morning, are you a new student here?"

"Uhh.. yeas.", Ryouko said as she turned away from them. "Anou, excuse me, how do you determine what class you're in?"

"Ah, you can get them from the general office, but it depends on your ability.", they said, "Are you a Younique?"

"Ah, why do you ask?"

"Well, Youniques have a different schedule since they have more than one power."

"Ah, so stressful.", Ryouko said while scratching her head.

"So cute.", the seniors said, blushing a little, "A friend of mine is from the Younique class and he usually gets his schedule at the Yosei Building, just go straight from here then take a left, you'll see a forest and it's right in the middle of it."

"Eh? Why a forest?"

"Ah, fairies manage that place. Pretty pretty fairies."

"Ah, thanks.", Ryouko bowed and started to walk off. She reached the Yosei Building, and just like in fairytales, it looked magical, cute little fairies flying around, it was rainbow colored and you have to bend down to be able to take a look inside.

"Ah, good morning.", Ryouko said in a sheepish voice.

"Good morning kawaii-chan!", the fairies greeted in a cute voice. "What do you need for today?"

"I'm here to get my class assignment.", Ryouko replied. "My name is Yamada Ryouko."

"Yamada Ryouko!?", they gasped, "Waa~ It's the Elique. Welcome to Kyukyoku Gakuen, we hope you'll enjoy it here."

"Ah, thank you. Please take care of me fer the days to come."

"Wait for a bit, I'll go get her schedule.", one of the fairies said.

"Ah, okay.", Ryouko said looking a bit happy, it didn't take the fairy too long to get her class assignment.

"Here, you go. You should hurry up, or else you'll get late ne?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you. Ja~", upon saying this she dashed to the classroom.

"Oh~ She's awfully cute. We wish you all the luck Elique-sama."

Ryouko got lost at least three more times before she reached their classroom. The door had a little opening and she peeked in. But, someone from behind opened the door.

"You can just come inside, you know. No need to be sneaky and stuff, teachers usually don't show up early.", the guy said.

"Ah, thank you.", she said as she looked up, the boy was towering her. "You're so tall."

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Takashi Kyou a third year student from the Younique Class.", he said with a smile, his eyes were sparkling.

**Takashi Kyou, **a third year student, he was the Student Council President, he has blonde-honey hair, his eyes were blue, broad shoulders and was extremely tall. He was the prince-type of guy.

"Ah, I'm Yamada Ryouko.", she said as she bowed.

"Oh, the principal told me a lot of things about you.", he said with a smile.

"Ah, Takashi-senpai, I have to go now. Thank you again.", she smiled back, "See you around.", she then slammed the door behind her. "What a handsome guy."

A guy waved at her, "Ryou-chan! I'm over here!", it was Izumi who called her.

As soon as she saw Izumi, she ran towards him and gave him a light punch in the shoulder, "Yah! You left me all alone, I even got lost."

Izumi chuckled, "You were the one who suddenly left Elique-sama.", he teased.

"Ah, don't even mentioned that term, I'm getting stressed out because of it.", she said and slouched on the seat beside Izumi. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nah, you can sit there."

"Eh? What about Himiko-san?"

"I dunno. She got separated from me. Well, more like I left her."

"That's so mean. She's your girlfriend. You shouldn't leave her.", she protested, "I even heard from a reliable source that you gave her your first button."

Izumi blushed a bit, "I did gave her my first button but that doesn't mean that, I like her or something.", he was being defensive and frowned a bit.

"Woah. Relax, I was just asking.", Ryouko teased. "But, why did you really give it to her?"

"Well, I was waiting for someone.", Izumi said looking a bit sad.

"Eh?! I didn't know you liked someone.", Ryouko's eyes widened, "I'm your best friend, how can I not know this? Am I really dumb or something?"

"I waited for her to ask for it.", he mumbled as his eyes averted to Ryouko's direction, "I just realized recently that I really really like her."

"You should totally confess your feelings for her.", Ryouko said trying to cheer him up. "I bet, she likes you already, you're handsome, smart and really kind. What more cans he ask for."

"Do you really think I should confess to her?"

"Yeah! But, tell me first who she is."

Izumi cleared his throat, "Well, I..", he was shaking, he had cold feet and cold sweat, the girl he likes turned out to be his best friend, he was being hesitant to tell her. Fear overcame him. "Is it the time to tell her?, he asked himself.

"Yo! Earth to Mi-chan!"

"Well, I..", he was blushing from ear to ear. " I like y -

"Good morning studdents! Sorry I'm late.", the teacher said.

Izumi sighed, "What perfect timing."

"Well, you can always tell me later.", Ryouko patted his shoulder, then turned around.

"Maybe, it's better this way, huh?", Izumi sighed once more, looking a bit disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and New Enemies

"It's chaos out there.", sensei complained, "It's as if they haven't seen each other for a million years.", she said, she stood up and stared at her students one by one, eye to eye. As she pass by each student, she would be able to guess what power they have.

"Oh, That's so cool!", a student said.

Now, she was staring at Ryouko, she paused for a bit and stared at her longer than the others, "Fascinating.", she mumbled, "I can't guess what your element is, dear."

"Ah, sorry for being weird, sensei.", Ryouko apologized.

The teacher laughed as soon as she apologized, "You don't have to apologize. How cute." She went back in front. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Miwa Suzume, but you can call me Miwa-sensei.", she smiled.

"Good morning Miwa-sensei.", they greeted in unison, stood up and bowed.

"My, what good students I have.", she chuckled and told her students a little bit about herself. "Any questions?", she asked.

"Miwa-sensei, do you have a boyfriend?", a student asked, making his classmates laugh.

Suzume sigh, "Of course I have one, and he's really smoking hot.", she chuckled.

"Aw, I thought I had a chance!"

"Stand up young man and tell me your name."

The boy stood up, "I'm the Kamenashi Kazuya from the famous band KAT-TUN and I'm here to sweep you off your feet.", he jokingly said making the others laugh once more, "I'm kidding Miwa-sensei, I'm Haruki Mochi. Please take care of me."

"Mochi? Like the food we eat during New Year's"

"Yes, sensei."

"You are indeed amusing.", Suzume laughed a bit, "So, for today we'll decide your seating arrangement, I made this draw box, each student come up here and pick one. You go first Mochi-kun."

They started picking their seat, as soon as they saw what they got others were complaining and some were celebrating for getting a window seat or being at the last row.

"Mi-chan what did you get?", Ryouko asked.

"A window seat at the first row. How about you?"

"Eh? I got a window seat at the last row.", Ryouko pouted, "We're so far apart, you might get a new best friend."

Upon hearing the word "best friend", Izumi felt happy and sad at the same time, happy that he was the guy closest to Ryouko's heart and sad because it seems that she only saw him as a friend.

"Eh? Don't worry about me! I'm more worried that you will be the one who'll get a new best friend.", Izumi said and pinched her cheeks.

"I gwon't gwet a neuwg bestu fureduu.", Ryouko mumbled.

Izumi laughed, "You sound like an alien."

"Oww, it hurts.", Ryouko pouted being teary-eyed.

Classes ended, Ryouko and Izumi were still together looking for their dorm.

Ryouko sighed, "This school is so big, I can't seem to find anything I'm looking for. I keep on getting lost."

Izumi laughed, "Well, at least if you get lost, you still have me.", he grabbed Ryouko's hand then blushed.

Ryouko looked at him with doubtful eyes, "What is up with you? Being sweet and stuff? Is there anything you need to ask from me?"

"Can't I be sweet to my best friend at times?", Izumi asked looking a bit pissed.

"Oh, I get it, it's because you're in love ne?", Ryouko eyed on him like he was a piece of chocolate, and she started poking him in his tummy.

"Yah, stop that.", pushing away Ryouko's hand. "I'm going to get really angry."

"Okay, Grumpy-kun I'm going to stop.", Ryouko said. They were still walking hand in hand. "Uh, Mi-chan?", she asked.

"Hm?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

Izumi let go, "Ah, sorry.", he felt blood rush to his face, he was blushing intensely.

After asking several people where their dorm is, they were able to find it. Their dorm looked like a castle, from the 19th century, it has a Gothic feel to it, and it has a garden of roses in front, a swimming pool too. It was amazing enough from the outside, but when they came in it was even more astonishing. There were big crystal chandeliers, paintings were lined-up in the wall, the furniture looks antique, it was nothing but elegance all over it.

Izumi's mouth hanged open, "Are we really going to live here from now on?"

"Yeah, I guess so.", Ryouko's eyes widened in misbelief, while closing Izumi's mouth, "Flies might come in. You should keep it close."

"Looking for your room?", a voice said, making Ryouko and Izumi flinch.

"Woo! I almost had a heart attack.", Izumi complained, holding on to his chest.

"Ah, sorry for frightening you.", it was Kyou, the SC President that Ryouko met earlier.

"Oh, Mi-chan, this is uhh… Take…Take.. Hmmm..", Ryouko thought hard, "Takeda Kyou-senpai."

Kyou chuckled, "It's Takeshi Kyou."

Izumi face-palmed himself, "I'm sorry Takeshi-senpai, she's really forgetful.", Izumi then introduced himself, "Geez, Ryou-chan, at least apologize."

"Oh! Takeshi-senpai, I'm sorry for forgetting your name."

Kyou pat Ryouko's head, "It's okay, Ryouko-san.", he said with a gentle smile.

"What's with this guy being overly friendly?, Izumi said to himself, "Is he addicted to skinship or something like that?"

"Yo! What's with that smug look on your face Mi-chan?"

"It's nothing."

Kyou looked at both of them intensely, "Are you guys dating?"

Izumi flinched, "Eh, ahh! We're….", he was as red as a tomato.

"Nope.", Ryouko replied, "Do we look like a couple?"

Kyou smiled with relief, "No, it seems, you guys are really close."

"We're best friends.", Ryouko said, inadvertently hurting Izumi.

Kyou looked at Izumi, "Friends, huh?", he smiled, then led them to the front desk and helped them get their room key. "So, you'll have room mates, I'm not sure if it's a guy or a girl, but in Kyukyoku Gakuen, it's allowed for a guy and a girl to stay together in one room."

"Eh? Isn't that a bit untraditional, I mean you know.", Izumi hesitated to ask.

"So, it's okay if they have sex?", Ryouko blurted out without any hesitation.

Kyou chuckled, "How straight forward of you. Well, they can't, but they can kiss and hug if they want to, but absolutely no sex.", he explained further, "You see a Younique can't make love to a person he/she is not married to, if they try to make love some kind of barrier or spell would appear, preventing them to do so, but there are some cases that they get injured because of the barrier. But there's a certain spell that can break that barrier."

"Ah, that's good.", Izumi nodded in agreement.

"Anou, if you guys are still going to talk about sex, I'm gonna go on ahead, 'cause I'm kinda tired, from getting lost all day." Ryouko said.

"Oi! Wait for me!", Izumi followed behind.

They went to the 3rd floor and searched for their rooms.

"Ugh, this house is so big.", Ryouko complained, "Am I gonna get lost again? I'm so tired."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!", someone shrieked, "I-chan! I've been looking everywhere from you!"

"I can't deal with her right now, please talk to her Mi-chan.", Ryouko ignored her.

"I-chan it's so sad, I got into Class C.", Himiko pouted, "I wish we were on the same class. ", she was now clinging onto Izumi.

"Ah, yeah. Sucks right?"

"Of course. And I'm classmates with that jerk Ishii Hajime.", she grumbled, "He's so full of himself, when he's not even as handsome as my I-chan. Did you know, that guy dated one of my friends and he liked forced her to have sex with him-

"I'm going ahead.", Ryouko went on ahead to look for her room, her eyes were drooping, she was really tired. As she left Himiko kept on telling stories to Izumi.

Moments later, Ryouko finally found her room.

"Room 918, finally found it.", she was about to put her key in, but the room was already open, "Ah, is anybody here?", she asked.

No one answered, but there was someone sleeping on the bed.

"Oh, sorry for intruding.", Ryouko whispered as she tip-toed inside the room. She paused for a while to admire the room.

It was three times bigger than her room, the bathroom had a big bath tub in it, there was a double-decked bed, there was a balcony overlooking the ocean near the school, the smell of roses and the sea drifted in the room.

"Hng. Is someone there?"

"Ah!", Ryouko flinched, "Hello, I'm Yamada Ryouko your roommate."

"Ah, nice to meet you.", the person said in a soothing voice, "I'm Takeshi Teru.", he looked down, not meeting Ryouko's eyes.

"It's nice meeting you too.", she smiled. "Oh, you're from Class I-A too ne?

He nodded in agreement.

**Takeshi Takeru, **a really shy and quiet guy, he's the younger brother of Takeshi Kyou. He has long ice blonde-red hair, had the same blue eyes, a little bit smaller than Izumi, and he also looks like a prince. He had control over the elements earth, water and air, making a Level 2 Younique.

"You know, you kinda look like Takeshi Kyou-senpai."

"Ah, he's my older brother."

"Oh, are you a girl?", Ryouko asked enthusiastically.

"Ah, no.", he blushed a bit. "It's a bit weird to be in the same room, huh?"

Ryouko froze for a moment, "Ah, okay. Let's get along."

"You're okay with it?", he asked, "It's not like I don't like you or.."

"Ah, yeah. I'm okay with it.", she smiled, "You seem like a nice person anyway, so I'm going to take the top part of the bed huh?"

Teru smiled, "Okay."

Ryouko gasped, "You should smile more, it suits you.", she smiled, "I'm going to sleep for now."

Teru's heart skipped a beat, "Pretty girl,", he was now blushing.

The next morning…

"Uhh.. Yamada-san, wake up.", Teru poked her face. "It's time for breakfast."

"Hnh.. I can smell pancakes.", Ryouko sat up immediately. "I'm hungry."

"Anou, I cooked breakfast.", he was staring at the floor. He helped Ryouko come down from the bed.

"Thank you.", rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Can I ask you something?"

Teru nodded.

"Why won't you meet me in the eye?", she asked, "It's not that I demand it from you, it's just, you have really beautiful eyes and it's a shame not to show them to people."

Teru was fidgeting, "You think my eyes are pretty?"

"Yeap."

"Thank you.", he smiled and looked at Ryouko. "It's my first time talking to a girl this long."

Ryouko placed her hand over her mouth, "You're so pretty.", she smiled, "I've never met any guy who looks as pretty as you. You're so fascinating."

"Well…", he stammered, "You're beautiful as well."

"Ah, thank you.", Ryouko replied, they kept on chatting, Teru opened himself up a bit for Ryouko. She thanked him for the breakfast and went outside to look for Izumi.

"Ah, what was his room number again?", Ryouko pouted, "Why am I so forgetful anyway?" She went down to check on the garden.

On her way down people were greeting her. "Ah, the massive house and the outrageously big school I can get used to, but not these Elique thingy.", she let out a deep sigh.

"What could be troubling a pretty lady so early in the morning?", Kyou chuckled, "Good morning."

"Ah, you scared me.", she said, "GOdd morning too."

"Are you taking a walk?"

"Ah, yeah. Anou, Takeshi-senpai.."

"You can call me Kyou-senpai, if you want to."

"Ah, Kyou-senpai, I met your brother Teru.", she smiled while telling him about Teru. "He's really nice."

Kyou gasped, "So you're my brother's roommate? Waa~ my brother is only lucky lad.", he looked a bit jealous, "Well, did he talk to you?"

Ryouko paused for a bit, "Well, yeah. But at first he was so quiet and he was always looking at the floor.", she said. "It made me feel a bit unwanted, but he went through, he flashed me that smile and we were good."

"Wait, he smiled at you?"

"Yeap. Why?", Ryouko wondered.

Kyou didn't want to believe it, "It's just it's been almost 3 years since I last saw him smile, and you guys just met yesterday and he already smiled at you."

Ryouko tilted her head, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I feel so honored." She was looking around and saw Teru by the window, she waved at him and he waved back. "Look, there's Teru-kun."

Kyou also waved at Teru and he waved back looking a little bit shy.

"This is kind of like a miracle, it's been so long since I last saw that radiant smile.", Kyou looked like he was about to cry but he held back his tears, "Thank you, Yamada-san."

"It was nothing.", she smiled.

"I'm going in for a while ne?", Kyou said, "I'll be back in a bit.", he went inside.

Ryouko walked around and admired the flowers and the view.

"Waa~ Everything's just so beautiful., she said.

"Well, well, well. It's hasn't been a week since school started and you got all the boys warped up around your pretty little palm, huh?, someone said.

"Eh?", Ryouko turned around and saw a girl that looked like a goddess. "Hello, who are you?"

"Trying to be nice eh?", the girl bluffed, "So you think you're so special because you're the Elique girl or something?", she yanked a piece of hair from Ryouko.

"Anou, did I do anything to you?", Ryouko asked.

"Heh.", the girl pulled her hair harder.

"Ouch!"

"The problem is you came here.", she said in a very harsh tone, "I had all the boys at my feet, I was the most popular and respected girl here in school, but you had to come and steal the spotlight."

"Ah, I'm not trying to steal anything.", Ryouko said without having any change of expression, "I didn't ask for this to happen in the first place."

The girl chuckled, "Are you trying to be humble or something?", she taunted, "What should I do? Should I burn your pretty face, or should I pour deadly chemical on you? Oh, so many things to chose from."

"Why are you being like this senpai?", she asked, "I don't even know you."

"My name is Nishiuchi Ayumi, the School Idol.", she pointed a finger at Ryouko, "Always keep that in mind, or else I don't know what I might do to you."

**Nishiuchi Ayumi **is the current school idol, she was as pretty as a doll, she looks delicate and fragile with her small figure, and she has long and wavy violet-blonde hair, hazel eyes, a cute voice. She's a second year student and has control over the element fire, water, and dark.

"Why aren't you saying anything?", she asked, "Are you mocking me? Huh?!"

"Ah, no Nishiuchi-san-"

"You have no respect! Call me senpai, I'm a year older than you!"

"Ah, Nishiuchi-senpai, I didn't mean to make that face.", she pleaded, "My face is naturally like this."

"Is there a problem here?", Kyou suddenly showed up.


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

Ayumi smiled, "Oh, Kyou-senpai good morning!", she turned into a completely different person, "I was welcoming Ryouko-chan to the school.

"Oh, how nice of you, you really are a nice person.", Kyou praised Ayumi.

Ryouko just stood in awe, "Wow. Was it only my imagination, that she was threatening me?", she told herself.

"Anou, Kyou-senpai can you teach me in Math?", she asked with a cute tone, "I'm really having a hard time understanding all the numbers."

"Oh, sure. Just tell me when and where. I'll be more willing to help.", he said, "If you like I could lend you my notes."

"That's would be great!.", she exclaimed.

"I'll go get it then." Kyou left again.

"Don't forget my warning, Yamada Ryouko."

Ryouko stared at her, "Wow. It's amazing how much you change. It's like you're someone else."

"Are you mocking me?!"

"Nope. Just telling the truth.", Ryouko said with a straight face.

"Why you?!", Ayumi lifted her hand and was about to slap Ryouko.

"_Kora Seru!"_, someone said, and in mere seconds Ayumi's hand was frozen, preventing her from slapping Ryouko.

"Eh? Himiko-san?", Ryouko said.

Himiko took a few steps towards Ayumi, "Even though you're older, it's not nice to hit people you know."

_"Tokasu!",_ Ayumi said, melting the ice in her hand. "And who do you think you are, bitch!"

"Whoa! Wait did you just call me bitch?", Himiko was getting agitated, "I think you're more of a bitch than me, why did you say those things to Ryouko-san?!"

"Himiko-san.."

Ayumi feeling defeated walked off, "I'll remember you and your little friend. Don't forget what we talked about." Ayumi left.

"Ah, Himiko-san thank you."

Himiko raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, if someone talks to you like that at least fight back!", she was getting pissed, "Geez! You can control all the elements, but you don't use them."

"Well, I simply hate violence.", Ryouko said, "But, why did you defend me?"

Himiko cleared her throat, "Well, I don't like you because you're I-chan's best friend, but as a person, I pretty much like you.", surprising as it was, Himiko did say those words, "I'm your friend in a way you know. I mean we've been classmates since 2nd year in Junior High."

Ryouko smiled, "Thank you so much. I'm not much of a hugger, but can I hug you?"

"Woah. Just because I said we can friends, doesn't mean I like you to be hugging you.", Himiko said.

"Oh, sorry.", Ryouko looked disappointed, before she could pout, Himiko hugged her.

"I'm kidding, of course you can hug me.", she said, "Just.. don't steal I-chan ne?"

Ryouko hugged back tighter, "Of course, Mi-chan is practically my brother."

"Ah, enough now. We have to get ready for school."

"Oh, yeah. We have school today. Crap! I forgot all about it.", Ryouko dashed to her.

"I'm confused, is she smart or just plain dumb.", Himiko said to herself and went inside as well.

Ryouko was rushing to their room, worrying about being late, she barged in without knocking. And as she entered, there was Teru, fresh from taking a bath only wearing a towel down below, his hair still dripping wet so as his body, unexpectedly, he has a really muscular body. Teru flinched upon seeing Ryouko, she on the other was expressionless.

"Woops. I'm sorry, i just have to take a bath.", Ryouko walked past through him.

Teru was blushing, "Ah.. ye..yeah. Go on ahead."

"Yeah, thanks.", Ryouko proceeded to take her bath, as if she saw nothing.

She got ready for school and met Izumi at their classroom.

"Yah! Mi-chan you left me!", Ryouko complained.

Izumi stared at her, "Well, I came to pick you up, but your room mate said you were still taking a bath.", Izumi kept on explaining himself, "I waited for another 5 minutes, but you took too long."

"Che! You went to class with Himiko-san ne?"

"No. I just got bored and left. You can ask your room mate.", Izumi pouted, "By the way, your room mate is really pretty."

Ryouko snickered, "Pft! Hahaha. You thought he was a girl?", she kept on laughing non-stop.

"EH?!", he stood up suddenly, "Your room mate is a guy?!", he shouted. Everyone heard what he said, and now their classmates are staring at them.

Ryouko pulled him down, "Yah! So noisy.", she whispered, "Even I thought he was a girl at first, I even told him he was pretty. But, it turns out it was a guy."

"Bu..but, what about..ugh..", Izumi was panicking, "Do you perhaps, want to change rooms with me?"

"Eh? No, it's fine with me."

"What if he rapes you?"

"No, he won't.", Ryouko argued, "He's the silent-type of guy and besides he's the younger brother of Kyou-senpai."

"Silent-type? Like an introvert or something?"

"Yeah."

Izumi let out a sigh of relief, "Then, that's good. But, it's still best if you change rooms with me."

Ryouko gasped, "Oh, my god."

"What? Is something wrong with you?", Izumi was starting to panic.

"Are you turning gay for my roommate?", she exclaimed.

"Yah! Of course not!", he shouted, "I'm only worried about your safety."

"I know, I was just kidding. Hahaha."

Months passed, it was mid- September, the trees that were once green are starting to turn sunset brown, the cherry blossoms lost its leaves and flowers, there was abundant fruits everywhere, people are now starting to wear jackets as the seasons begin to change, it was getting colder and colder as each day passed by. It was the season of autumn.

"Waa~ I'm so jealous, I want a bento too.", Ryouko ranted.

"Then, go get yourself a girlfriend then.", Izumi teased.

Himiko giggled, "Does it taste good, I-chan?"

"Yeah, it's really good."

Ryouko pouted, "Hmp! You're so mean. If it wasn't for me, you two won't end up together anyways."

As it seems, it turns out Himiko and Izumi started dating, as Himiko and Ryouko's friendship deepened, she started helping her get closer to Izumi. She would ask Izumi to go with her to town, but instead of her coming she would as Himiko to take her place and whenever she asks Himiko out, she tells Izumi to go instead.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I-chan would never realize how much he really likes me.", Himiko said.

"Yeap, yeap, yeap.", Ryouko boasted, "People should start calling me "Cupid", instead of Elique."

"Hey, in exchange for helping us get together. Do you want me to help you get a boyfriend?", Himiko asked.

"Eh? What?", Ryouko and Izumi said in unison.

"I'll help you; I know a lot of guys who are really cool and handsome."

Izumi argued, "There's really no need for that.", he continued, "She doesn't really have any problems in getting a guy, she's popular anyway."

"But, I really want to thank her."

Izumi felt uneasy with the thought of Ryouko going out with someone, then he thought of a way to stop Himiko, "Himi-chii, if you start helping her, does that mean you won't be spending time with me anymore?", Izumi said while running his hand through his hair and looking a bit sad.

Himiko smiled, blood started running to her cheeks, "Kyaaaaaa! I won't help her then, so we can go on dates, I-chan."

Ryouko's jaw hanged open, "Did, he seriously just do that?", she said to herself. She was still trying to make herself believe that Izumi acted cute just to get something from Himiko. "It's really amazing what love can do.", she was staring at them with a smile of her face, unknowingly an ice shard hit her left arm. "Ouch!"

The shard prevented her from moving her arm, blood was gushing out of her wound. The pain was so excruciating that she kept on screaming.

"Ryou-chan!", Izumi shouted, "Whose the bastard that did this?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. OH! It's the Elique, I'm very sorry. Truly sorry", a student apologized, before he could explain himself, Izumi hit him.

"What were you thinking? You scum bag!", he said angrily, "Are you trying to kill her? Do you want me to kill you instead!?"

"Calm down, I-chan.", Himiko pleaded.

"How the fuck can I calm down?!"

"Mi-chan!", Ryouko shouted, "Relax, we learnt a healing spell in class right? Use it to heal me."

Izumi was panicking and didn't know what he was doing, "Kazu.. Kis…Ugh.", he was stressing himself out, "_Kizu Naoru!", _in an instant, the blood stopped from flowing and the wound started to close.

"Ah, thanks, I-chan."

"It's nothing. Are you sure you're okay?', he asked.

"Ryouko-chii are you all better now?", Himiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine now."

Izumi then stood up, "As for you, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

The student stammered, "I'm sorry.", he went down to his knees and kept on apologizing. "Sorry, I didn't mean too.", just then Ryouko helped him stand up.

"You don't have to do that, I know you didn't mean it and besides I'm all better now.", Ryouko smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Now, do you want to tell us what happened?! Huh?!", Izumi said in an intimidating tone.

"Uhh.", the student mumbled.

"Mi-chan stop scaring him.", Ryouko said,

"Well, I was practicing my magic for a test later, when suddenly I lost control of my magic, and the shard went to your direction.", the guys explained, "I heard this voice in my head that kept on saying, 'Kill her. Kill her. It was as if, I was hypnotized by someone."

"Kill me?", Ryouko was so shocked she froze for a bit.

"Who, in their mind would want to kill you?", Izumi asked.

Himiko started analyzing the situation, "Oh, I have a culprit in mind."

Ryouko was all confused, "Who do you think did it?"

"Do you remember Nishiuchi Ayumi?", Himiko asked.

"Ah, the school idol.", Izumi replied, "Why do you think she did it?"

"Well, she was black-mailing Ryouko-chan the other day. She was warning her to stay away from her and the title School Idol. Well, let's just say she was really jealous."

As Himiko said this, they rushed to the Sophomore Younique Building.

"What class is she in again?", Izumi asked.

"I think she's in Class-C.", Himiko answered. "Well, wait for you here, Ryouko-chan is really in bad condition, I don't think she can go, I'll stay with her.

"Okay then.", Izumi rushed to the classroom, and as soon as he saw it he barged in like he belongs in that classs.

"Excuse me.", he said, "Can I please talk to Nishiuchi-senpai?", the girls started screeching as soon as they saw Izumi.

"Kyaaaaa! It's the handsome freshmen from Class-A. Oh my god, he's so handsome.", they said.

"I'm right here.", Ayumi said while seductively smiling at Izumi.

"Ah, Nishiuchi-senpai can we talk for a minute? Alone?", Izumi asked.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I told you girls, he would eventually give in to my charms.", Ayumi said to her friends as she slowly walked towards Izumi. "So what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Let's talk outside.", Izumi then dragged her outside the building. Outside Himiko and Ryouko were waiting, as soon as Ayumi saw them, it was as if she was disgusted with them, but she tried to keep her composure, she was still hoping that Izumi would confess his love for her.

"Long time no see.", Himiko said in a serious tone.

"Aw, I thought we were going to talk alone, Yuki-kun?", Ayumi said in an alluring voice.

"This bitch of a woman.", Himiko ranted.

Izumi stood before Ayumi, he was now towering her, "I just wanted to ask you something."

Ayumi smiled, "Yes? What is it then?"

"Where were you a while ago?", Izumi asked.

"Well, I was at the _Mizu Building_.", she replied, "Why do you ask?", then her eyes averted to Ryouko, "Oh my god. What happened to her? Is he hurt or something?", she asked, genuinely worrying about Ryouko's condition.

"Don't play dumb!", Himiko said, "We know you were the one who did this to her!"

Ayumi was confused, "Me?", she asked, "How dare you accuse me!", she shouted.

"Well, I heard that you were bullying her, about stealing your title.", Izumi said.

"Wait a second. Yes, I do hate her for being pretty. But that's not enough of a reason for me to injure her like this.", she was starting to tear-up, "I might've said mean things to her, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person you know."

Izumi scratched his head, "Then who did it?"

"Did you really not do it, Nishiuchi-senpai?", Himiko tried to re-affirm Ayumi.

"For the second time, I didn't do it.", Ayumi ranted, "And I thought Yuki-kun was going to confess to me. Turns out, I was your culprit for wanting to kill Yamada-san."

Himiko chuckled, "He won't be confessing to you anytime soon, 'cause apparently he's mine."

"Woah. You guys are going out?", Ayumi was in awe, then she and Himiko started talking about boys, while Izumi was busy trying to figure out, who is the person who wants to kill his best friend, the persone he treasures the most. Ryouko was still shaking because of the incident, but tried not to show it to Izumi ang Himiko, because she knows, that they will definitely worry about her.

They were trying to forget what happened, and then an alarm went off.

The whole school was under alert, all the teachers went outside to see what happening, "A student is from Zannin Gakuen has entered the school grounds! I repeat a student from Zannin Gakuen has entered the school grounds! Classes are suspended for now. Youniques, please be alert!", a person from the speaker said.

Ayumi gasped and looked at Ryouko, "We need to get to the dorms! Hurry!"

"Why?", Izumi, Himiko and Ryouko asked.

"I'll explain it there. Just, hurry up.", Ayumi was basically dragging them to the dorms, the three of them can't help but be confused. As soon as they caught sight of their dorm, they ran as fast as they could and the principal and the President was in the front of the dormitory looking as worried as ever.

"Ah! Please hurry inside!", Kazuhiko said. They all went inside, they were sweating and panting.

"Yah! Ryouko-san what happened to you?", Kyou went closer to her to take a look at her wound.

"What's happening?", Ryouko asked in confusion, "I really hate running."

"Stay here and don't leave, until we announce that it's safe to go outside.", Kazuhiko said in a commanding voice, "BLOOD! What happened to Yamada-san?!"

"Ah, a student accidentally hit her with an ice shard, but the student said that it was as if someone was commanding him to kill Ryouko-chan.", Himiko explained.

"Oh no, this is bad.", Kazuhiko exclaimed, "Stay here, all of you are in great danger." After warning them, he went on his way.

"Nishiuchi-senpai what's happening?", Himiko asked.

"I've never heard of Zannin Gakeun.", Ryouko said, and Izumi nodded in agreement.

"Well, I would tell you, but I think Kyou-senpai, can tell it better.", Ayumi said and looked at Kyou.

"You see, Kyukyoku Gakuen and Zannin Gakuen are sister schools, our principal and the principal of Zannin Gakuen are twins, the other twins name is **Sora Akira**, she a very respectable lady.", he told them about the events that both school shared, the inter-school interactions and how happy they were then. "But, all of that change because of one incident."

The four of them were listening attentively, Himiko and Ayumi were clinging onto Izumi, and Ryouko was beside them still shaken by the incident that happened earlier.

Kyou continued, "Akira-sama got envious of our principal, because his school is getting more Youniques students than her school, and she kept on hearing things like, his brother was more powerful than her. Slowly, the once respectable and caring principal turned evil, and even her students turned evil."

"Waaa~ Scary!", Himiko said.

"Hold me Yuki-kun!"Ayumi exclaimed clinging onto Izumi even more.

"Without knowing that they turned evil, Kyukyoku Gakuen kept ties with them. Kazuhiko-sama thought of combining both school, but Akira-sama on the other hand wanted to wipe out all the Youniques here in our school, but some of them were converted. Three years ago, all the students from Zannin Gakuen came here and started killing students, it was an awful sight, there was blood everywhere.", Kyou kept on narrating.

"Oh, that's so unfortunate.", Ryouko said.

"Kyukyoku Gakuen was not prepared for the sudden attack, hundreds of lives were taken, and some Youniques got abducted, even my elder brother..", Kyou was about to cry.

"Eh? You have an elder brother?"

"Yes, his name is **Takashi Haru**, he is a Level 3 Younique, he and some of his friends were abducted and we haven't seen them for the past three years.", Kyou was trying to hold back his tears, "But, the principal and all the teachers used their powers to get rid of the Zannin students, but they were too late. Instead of fighting back, Akira-sama and her students left, because they already got what they want. After that incident, the school was reconstructed, the dorms, have unfamiliar symbols written in the walls, these will prevent anything evil that will come close to the students."

"Ah, we're sorry Kyou-senpai.", Ryouko said feeling sorry for Kyou, "Is that the reason why Teru-kun is so quiet and distant?"

"Yes, he was really close with Haru-niichan."

"But, are you sure that no one will get in?", Izumi wanted to affirm once again.

"Yes, but it won't hurt to be more cautious. We must be careful.", Kyou replied.

They all went to their rooms, and when Ryouko entered their room Teru wasn't there, he even left the shower on, his books were scattered all over the floor, Ryouko got worried and started looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found, she returned to their room and looked at the window, there he saw Teru, with a man dressed like a knight with light blue-silver hair.

"Ah, there's Teru-kun, but who is that?", Ryouko said to herself, she watched them talk, Teru was so happy, and then the mysterious man held out his hand to Teru, as if asking him to come with him.

"Could it be a Zannin student?", Ryouko ran downstairs, "Kyoi-senpai! Kyou-senpai!", she kept on shouting, residents told her where Kyou was.

"What is it? I heard you were looking for me."

"Yes! I saw Teru-kun outside, he was talking to a man with blue-silverish ha…", before Ryouko could finish her sentence Kyou dashed outside.

"Haru-niichan!", he shouted.

**Takashi Haru, **Kyou and Teru's older brother, a former Kyukyoku student. He has light blue-silver, he was taller than Kyou, his left eye was color green and the other one was red, he looks a lot-like Kyou, but he was more muscular and his hair was longer, he has control over the elements dark, earth, fire, and water.

"Ah, long time no see Kyou. How are you?", he smirked.

"Please come back, Haru-nii, this is where you truly belong! Come back to Kyukyoku!", Kyou argued.

"No, that won't do. Kyukyoku students are weak, not like us Zannin's.", he said, " I think Teru's future will be brighter if he went there, so i'll be taking him with me."

"No! You can't do that!", Kyou argued. "He stays here, with us."

"That's not for you to decide is it?", Haru chuckled a bit, "And besides, he promised me that he will help us kill the Elique."

"Come to your senses, Teru!", Kyou shouted at him, "Do you remember how nice Ryouko-chan is to you? She treated you like a brother and now you're going to help them kill her?", they were arguing, the residents from the dorm could hear them but they were to afraid to go out. But, Ryouko was brave enough and followed Kyou outside.

"What' s happening here?", Ryouko said in confusion.

"So Teru, will you help us kill the Elique?", Haru asked, then took Teru's hand.

Teru looked back at Kyou and Ryouko, "Yes. I will help you kill the Elique."

Ryouko gasped, "Teru-kun…"


	5. Chapter 5: Once in a Lifetime

"That's a good boy.", Haru stroked Teru's hair, "Now, tell me who is the Elique."

Kyou shoved Ryouko towards the door, "Get inside, or else you'll be in trouble.", she obeyed him right away, but kept on tugging onto his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"What if he drags you with him?", Ryouko asked, "I'll be here to pull you back."

Kyou held back his laughter, "Just get inside."

Teru glanced at them and started lifting his hand slowly; his eyes were starting to look different, lifeless. It was as if, his soul left his body and all that's left is loneliness and despair. "She's right there."

"So that's the Elique, she looks like a weakling.", Haru started insulting her, "Hey! Elique-san, come out here so I can take a good look at your face! I bet you're so ugly you don't wanna show your face to me."

"Stop this Haru-nii, this won't do you any good.", Kyou persuaded him to stop.

Haru smirked, "I'll leave if you show me the Elique."

"Promise?"

He chuckled, "Still the same old Kyou ei? You still believe in promises?", Haru was mocking Kyou, "Let me share to you a lesson I learned from Zannin, 'All promises are meant to be broken.', always keep that in mind little brother."

Kyou lowered his head in embarrassment and his cheeks flushed, "Fine, i'll show her to you, but you must leave at once and give us Teru back."

"Hmm.. let's see. Why don't we let Teru decide later on?"

Kyou was desperate; he turned to Ryouko, "Are you okay with showing yourself to him?"

"I don't mind. He's not going to kill me right? And besides, we have to get Teru-kun back.", Ryouko gave him a thumb-up and stood up before Haru and waved at him. "Hi."

Kyou was astounded, "How can she remain so calm in a situation like this?", he told himself.

Haru inadvertently covered his mouth, "I didn't expect her to look like this."

"Anou, Haru-kun, now that I showed myself, can we have Teru-kun back?", she was as straight-forward as ever, though she was aware of the fact that her life is in grave danger.

Haru laughed, "You think you can sweet talk me into this?", he examined her from head-to-toe. "Well, if you spend one wild night with me, I'll gladly let Teru go."

"Nii-chan!", Kyou exclaimed.

"Or maybe a strip-tease?", Haru kept on insulting her, but she was not shaken by his words and kept on insisting to get Teru back. "It's just unfortunate that you ended up here in Kyukyoku, your parents must have been really dumb to have sent you in this school."

With that she snapped, she clenched her fists and glared at Haru, there was a sudden change in the atmosphere, the surroundings darkened, and the ground was shaking. Ryouko's eyes turned red, she was looking at Haru with disgust and hatred, like she was beast about to devour its prey.

"You can insult me in all possible ways.", Ryouko said, "But, NEVER EVER! Say rude things about my parents. Or else I don't know what I might do to you." She was walking towards him.

Haru backed-up a bit, but pretended as if he wasn't threatened, "Heh, this is all you can do? E—even a normal person can do this!", Ryouko was now standing right before him.

Ryouko tilted her head a bit while looking at him, and tried to reach out his face, but out of reflex Haru backed away, "What, are you scared of a little girl like me? I was just going to admire you face."

"Heh. So you just wanted to show off your powers and impr-"

"Now leave!", Ryouko said in a commanding voice, "Teru-kun, take my hand."

Teru slapped Ryouko's hand, "Don't touch me, you're filthy!", a bit shaken by Teru's words she still tried to take him back, but Teru just kept on pushing her away.

"Haru-kun, didn't I ask you to leave?"

"As if I'll-"

"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!", she said in a commanding voice.

Kyou stood in shock, it was the first time he saw this side of Ryouko, though he knew she was on her side, he couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"Let's leave now nii-chan.", as soon as Teru asked his brother to leave, they disappeared in a blink of an eye. " I will come back to kill you."

"Teru! Teru! Teru!", Ryouko kept on shouting, then she fell to her knees and kept silent, Kyou then rushed to her side.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"Sorry, I wasn't able to get Teru-kun back."

"It's okay. You did a great job; let's get back inside before you hurt yourself."

Haru and Teru got back to Zannin Gakuen and went straight to Akira's office.

"Akira-sama, may we come in?"

"Go on ahead and tell me about your little trip to my dear brothers' school."

"We managed to get a few students, I brought my younger brother with me, his name is Teru, and he promised allegiance with us."

Akira stood up and examined Teru, "What level is he?"

"He's a Level 2 Younique."

"Only Level 2? You could've done much better than this."

"Well, unfortunately I only got this few because I came across the Elique."

"The Elique?! So the rumors are true! You should've abducted the Elique as well."

"There was a barrier that prevented me from passing through the dorms, and she was extremely powerful. When she stared at me, I felt as if my heart was about to be ripped out off my chest.", Haru said, still shaking a bit.

"It seems like you're scared. I didn't raise you like this Haru."

"I'm sorry Akira-sama, I'll do better next time."

Akira sighed, "I'll let it pass, but for now let's see what your brother can do."

Ryouko was alone in their room, thinking about Teru, though they've been together for only a few months, she considered him as one of his best friends. She was shaking, for she has experienced something that never happened to her before, she realized what she was capable of, that if she wanted to kill someone, it can happen in a blink of an eye. Just the Izumi came in.

"Yo. Are you okay?", he said in sing-song, trying to cheer her up.

"Not quite.", she gave him a weak smile.

Izumi walked towards her, "Is it Teru-kun?"

"Well, yeah. But not entirely about him."

Izumi hit her in the shoulder, "Yah. I'm your best friend; we tell each other everything right?"

Ryouko leaned on his chest, "Well, it's kind of hard to say.."

"Come on, though I'm a tough guy, I can listen to you, just like your girl friends."

"You sound so gay."

"I know. So, come on tell me."

"Well.", she clenched her teeth, "I'm scared of myself."

"What? Of yourself? Come on, you got hit by an ice-shard and Teru-kun wants to kill you and in the end you're afraid of yourself?", Izumi was confused.

"It's not that easy to explain. Well, I'm afraid of what I'm capable of doing.", she went on, "A while ago, when I got really angry, it was like my mind turned black, and then suddenly the clouds turned black and the ground started to shake. What if I got angry over someone I care about? What if I accidentally harm them?", she started to sob.

"Hey.", Izumi held her closer to him, "This is not the Ryouko I know, the Ryou-chan that I know is really strong and cheerful, on the inside. She isn't afraid of anything you know, she's always there to cheer me on. So, just smile and be strong ne?"

Ryouko hugged Izumi tighter, "Thank you I-chan.", they stayed like that for about a minute or so.

Izumi was blushing intensely, "Uhh..you can let go now you know.", he pushed her away.

"Ugh.. I'm all alone in this big room now, what if lizards come by?", she was started imagining about a lot of things, "What if they eat me?"

"Geez, lizards won't eat you. They're all cute and cuddly."

"Yuck. Cute and cuddly you say? Bears are the cute and cuddly ones, not lizards."

"But, I think you're really lucky! You can do whatever you want now that you're alone here."

"Transfer here then! Though your room mate will probably get lonely.", she said as she started to pout. "What's her name again?"

"Yeah, she'll probably get lonely.", he replied, "But, I think that's a great idea, she's really annoying nowadays. I told you about her before her name is, Kikuchi Haruka."

"Eh? Why? Is she trying to make a move on you?"

Izumi looked at her, "Are you kidding me? Of course she's not. She likes that jerk-of-a-guy Hajime-kun that confessed to you before our graduation."

"So what's annoying with that?", Ryouko gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God, are you in love with your room mate?"

"Eh, no I don-"

"After all my hard work to make things good for you and Himiko-chan, you're going to cheat on her?", Ryouko kept on going, "I might be your best friend, but I'm not going to support this decision of yours."

Izumi glared at her, "Please stop jumping to conclusions. She keeps on insisting that I help her, get close to Hajime."

"Ah, so that's it. I thought you were in love her."

"Geez. Stop jumping to conclusion, what if Himiko heard you? She's going to be really angry if she heard that."

"Eh? Himiko? So you guys are calling each other by first names?"

"Well, yeah.", he said as he averted his eyes away from Ryouko.

Ryouko started poking him in the sides, "That's so lovey-dovey you know!", she grinned, "Waa~ I'm so jealousssssssssss. You guys are really meant to be.", with Ryouko's words, he felt a little ache in his heart, but he immediately wiped it a way with his smile.

School resumed a few days after, they came back to their daily routines, as if nothing happened, but the security in Kyukyoku Gakuen got a bit tighter. Ryouko and Izumi got closer with their classmates, Ryouko is now labeled as "Kyukyoku's Princess" which enraged Ayumi even more, Izumi and Himiko even celebrated their 1st month as lovers. It was the last week of October, all the students were preparing for the Annual Kyukyoku School Festival. Each class was busy preparing their booths, since the booth that garners the most money will win a special prize from the principal. Ryouko and Izumi's class decided to do a Cross-Dress Café; they were getting their measurements taken…

"Ah, please turn to this side.", the tailor said as she slightly blushed, while taking Izumi's measurements. "You have such broad shoulders."

"Ah, thanks. I guess."

Ryouko tapped the shoulder of one of the tailors, "Would you take my measurements next?", she said a deep voice, she was wearing a wig and was trying it out on girls.

The tailor blushed, "Ah.. yes. O..of course.", she stammered.

"Thank you.", she said as she gave her a peck in the cheek.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", the girls screamed.

Izumi yanked off her wig, "Yah. Don't go around, messing with girls and their feelings."

"Ah! Yuki-kun you spoiled the fun and Ryouko-san was just so cute.", a friend of theirs said, his name is Watanabe Keiichi.

**Watanabe Keiichi**, the son of the owner of a big corporation, he has blue-green hair, very cheerful and he is the class clown. Though he is really rich, he doesn't brag about it, he's really excellent in sports especially in basketball. He has control over the elements dark, earth and fire, making him a Level 2 Younique.

Ryouko chuckled, "But I was really convincing right?", she kept on teasing Izumi, "Admit it! I was cooler than you."

"Okay, fine. You were cooler than me.", Izumi ranted, "Happy now?"

"Hey, Ryouko-san, don't you think Izumi-kun looks really good in women's clothing?"

Ryouko nodded, "Yeah. But hey are you actually falling for him?"

Keiichi looked as if he was disgusted, "Of course not! I don't need him I have my fiancé you know."

"Yeah, yeah. We know, you've told us a thousand times. ", Ryouko and Izumi said in unison.

After they got their measurements taken, both of them went to the garden and ate some snacks. The setting was perfect for two lovebirds, the falling leaves gave the garden a more dramatic effect, the weather was the perfect for snuggling, but apparently Ryouko and Izumi are not lovers.

"Ah, so refreshing." Ryouko said, as she gulped down her drink. She had her eyes closed, without her knowing; Izumi was staring at the nape of her neck, her long eyelashes, her smooth skin and her luscious lips. He was admiring her beauty and her whole being."I'm right ne?", as she said these Izumi averted his eyes somewhere else, blushing a bit.

"Ye..yeah. it really is refreshing."

"The scenery is romantic too. You should bring Himiko-chan here more often.", she ranted.

Izumi sighed, "For the past few days, all you talk about is Himiko this, Himiko that. I really miss talking like before, talking about silly things and … about us."

"Well, it's just; she's your girlfriend now. I think it's naturally for you to want to talk about her all the time. Most of our classmates with lovers talks about them all the time."

"I guess I'm just different, or maybe it's you that makes me different.", Izumi said as he bore his eyes into Ryouko's.

Ryouko looked puzzled, "Me? How do I make you feel different?"

"When I'm with you, I don't want to talk about someone else, I don't want to think about someone else, when I'm with you I just want it to be the two of us.", Izumi gasped with the realization that he said something that seems like a confession.

"Aw. That's so sweet of you.", Ryouko said as she smiled.

Izumi let out a sigh of relief, "It's a good thing, she's really naïve, I have to be more careful.", he told himself. "Hey! You're part of a play right?", he asked.

"Yeah, it's Romeo and Juliet, the Drama Club asked me nicely so I said yes."

"What's your role?"

"Ah, I dunno, I forgot.", she scratched her head and smiled at Izumi.

"You really are forgetful; I heard you're going to play Juliet."

"No, I forgot my role, but it's definitely not Juliet.", she argued, "The one playing Juliet is Ishikawa Hikari-senpai, you know her?"

Izumi shook his head, "Nope, never heard of her."

"Really?", she said as she widened her eyes in misbelieve, "Ishikawa-senpai is really pretty, she's also the President of the Home Economics Club, if I were a guy I'd definitely ask her out."

"Is that so? I didn't know you were homo.", Izumi teased Ryouko.

Ryouko gritted her teeth, "Che! Just go watch the play so you can see Ishikawa-senpai and me."

"Ah~ I'll have to think about it, if you buy me lunch, I might consider watching it."

"Hmph, you're so stubborn.", she paused for a while, "Ah! I remembered my role, I think I'm going to be Romeo's fiancé, but later on he will leave me for Juliet."

Izumi started fake-crying, "Aw, the poor baby is going to be left alone by his Romeo."

Ryouko ignored him, "But, be sure to watch in on the second day of the festival. Ne?"

"Fine, fine. But you have to treat me to lunch some other time.", Izumi said then shook Ryouko's hand to seal their deal.

Ryouko rested her head on Izumi's shoulder which made him blush, "Hmm.. isn't there a firework show after the end of the 2nd day of festival?"

"Ah, no. it's the day after that, 1st day will be the opening and some other activities like games or something, and then the 2nd it's the awarding ceremony and a jamboree then, the next day a festival will be held outside the campus, that's when there will be a fireworks show.", Izumi narrated.

Ryouko was all giddy with excitement, "Waa~ I wanna watch the fireworks show."

"I heard there's a myth about watching the fireworks.", Izumi stated.

"Ah, yeah. I heard about that too.", She replied, "It's about a mermaids right?"

"Yeah, who told you about it?"

"Some of the girls in class, they said that if a couple sees the mermaids they'll be together forever, some said the mermaids will grant you three wishes."

"Ooh, I wanna see those mermaids."

"Me too."

Izumi cleared his throat, "So, do you wanna go to that festival together?"

"Ah, sur.."

Izumi added, "Do you wanna go there as my date?"


	6. Chapter 6: What is Love?

"As your date?", Ryouko smiled, "I guess it's okay to date your best friend."

"So are you going to wear a yukata?"

"Eh? That's too troublesome.", she ranted.

"Though you hate dressing up, this only happens once a year."

"Tsk.", she looked at Izumi, "Okay, fine, I'll do it for you.", she smiled at him, and then someone approached them.

"Anou…."

"Hm?", they said in unison.

"You can do it!", the guys friends cheered him on.

The guy cleared hsi throat, "Umm, Yamada-san.. will you be my date to the Fireworks Festival?", after asking her, he used his powers to form flowers and handed them to Ryouko.

Ryouko stood up and took the roses, "Thank you for these.", she bowed to show her appreciation, "But, I already have a date for the festival. Sorry."

The guy looked a bit disappointed, but he smiled anyway, "Ah, yes. I'm going to make sure, you'll be my date for next year."

"Thank you again for the flowers senpai.", she bowed again and the guys left, though he was rejected he was still smiling.

"Another one?", Izumi asked.

"Yeah, he's the fifth one today."

"What if I didn't invite you would you accept his offer?"

"I don't know. Maybe not?", she scratched her head, "Himiko-chan told me, some guys just want to kiss and stuff like that. So I should be careful."

"Really? She told you that?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend is such a nice person."

"Yeah…"

The week went on and they finished decorating their classrooms, they finished the menu for their café, they printed out leaflets to give out that day, and the costumes were finished. Everything was ready.

The first day of the festival, even before the students got to their respective classrooms, there were already a lot of teenagers waiting outside the school gates, they were screaming and shouting out people's name, some were even trying to climb their way to the school. Kyukyoku Gakuen is an elite school and only during special occasions, outsiders are allowed to go to the school as long as they're not from Zannin Gakuen. The principal was giving his speech.

"So, let me tell you about the special prize to be received by the winning class.", Kazuhiko said, the students started murmuring and getting excited., "The winner will get a kiss from the Elique."

"Eh?!", Ryouko gasped in misbelief, the boys were wooing and the girls showed a disappointed look on their faces.

"I'm kidding. Chill out.", he said as he giggled a little, "For the first price, it's an all-expense paid trip to the hot-springs, for the second price a trip to the amusement park and for the third price, free lunch passes for a week.", the students cheered, "I now declare the Annual Kyukyoku Festival open!"

"Oh! And one more thing, today is also the coronation of the School Idol, voting is until this afternoon. The contestants are Nishiuchi Ayumi from Class II-C the current School Idol, Shinoda Shizuka from Class II-A and Yamada Ryouko from Class I-A. Enjoy the festival my dear students."

The students headed to their booths and classrooms, as soon as the gates opened, there was a stampede, girls and boys were screaming rushing to meet the Kyukyoku students.

Ryouko was staring from their classroom, "Whoa! There are really a lot of people."

Someone tapped her shoulder, "Ryouko-chan you look really cool with your outfit."

"Ah, thank you. You look cool as well, Sumire-chan."

**Iwata Sumire**, a very lively girl, has control over light and fire, a Level 1 Younique.

"Really? Thank you. Let's do our best today ne?"

"Yeah! Go Class I-A!", Ryouko cheered and she caught everyone's attention, "Uh, sorry.", every one laughed. "Uhh, I should leave, I have to give out leaflets."

Ryouko left with Izumi and some of their classmates, they started giving out leaflets. Ryouko was all giddy as she was handing them to people, because guys were hitting on Izumi.

"Please take you time to visit our café.", she said with a matching wink, making the girls swoon.

"Kyaaaa~ What's your name?", the girls asked, they were blushing intensely and smiling from ear to ear.

"Ah, for today my name is Yamada Ryo, but my real name is Yamada Ryouko."

"Waa~ You have such a cool demeanor. You're so mysterious. Can I have your number?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure."

"Kyaaaaaa~ You're so pretty.", a girl said, "Will you please go out with me?", another girl added.

"Hmm.. if you go to our café, I might consider it.", she said as she winked.

Izumi and their classmates jaw-dropped with what Ryouko did, she was acting like a guy, and not the normally naïve-clumsy Ryouko, she was as cool as ever, making both her female and male classmates blush.

"Oi! What are you doing?", Izumi asked in misbelieve.

Ryouko blinked a few times, "I'm giving out leaflets, promoting the café."

"No you aren't, you're seducing unnecessary persons. Do you know that?"

"Ah, no. I'm just trying to be cool. Why? Are you jealous?", Ryouko teased.

"No, I'm not. Just, don't get in trouble.", Izumi brushed her off.

"Okay,Grumpy-kun, go on and attend to your suitors.", she teased again.

They kept giving out leaflets, when they finished they went straight to the café to help out. As they reached their classroom they were surprised by the amount of people that came, they went straight to the kitchen and it was frantic, they keep on bumping into each other, breaking plates, spilling drinks. There was utter chaos in the kitchen and the customers were complaining.

"_Mienaku Suru!"_, Ryouko used a blinding light to stop everyone from what they're doing, "Okay, calm down everyone, we'll distract the customers for a while. But, you have to be calm and get the orders right ne? We can do this.", she said without her facial expression changing.

"Yeah, for the hot spring!", they all said in unison.

Ryouko gathered all of her classmates that are good with music, they collaborated and built a small stage at the corner of their classroom and made a photo-booth.

She was standing at the center of the stage, "Anou, sorry for the delay but for now let us serenade you with love songs, and if you want to take a picture with your favorite waiter/waitress you should line-up by the photo booth now."

They started performing; Ryouko was playing the guitar and the lead singer. As she performed, the girls started swooning, even her classmates were in awe, they had no idea that she could sing well.

Izumi covered his face with his hand, he was blushing intensely, "Ugh, just what is with her and her irresistible charm today.", he said to himself. Keichi saw Izumi and he walked to where he is.

"Hmm, falling deeper for "Kyukyoku's Princess"?, Keichi teased.

"Wha..what are you saying?"

Keichi grinned, "What I'm saying is, you like Ryouko-chan."

"That's absurd.", he blushed even more, "I have a girlfriend you know."

"So what?", Keichi leaned against him, "I have a girlfriend too, but I'm not afraid to admit that I have a crush on Ryouko-chan. But I'm sure that my love for my girlfriend is stronger, than my crush for Ryouko-chan. But, I don't know about you?"

Izumi sighed and face-palmed himself, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, not really. We're close that's why I noticed; you always blush when she does something cute or stupid."

"Ugh, this is so frustrating. Since when did you notice?", Izumi's mind and heart was in utter chaos.

"The first month since school began."

"And I intended to keep it to myself forever, 'till I die."

"Why won't you confess? Scared?"

"I don't have the courage; our friendship is something that I really treasure."

"Well, if that's your decision I'm totally fine with it. But, let me remind you, you're not the only guy who sees her that way.", Keichi looked around, "You don't know what these guys will do, just to be beside her. Well, goodluck then. I'm rooting for you", as he said these he tapped Izumi's shoulder and went on to watch Ryouko's performance.

Izumi was in deep thought; he was confused as to what he values most, their friendship or his love for Ryouko. The singing went on and the food was delivered to the customers. Ryouko and Sumire were heading to the booths for snacks.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~"

"Eh? Sumire-chan did you say something?", Ryouko asked.

"No. I thought you were the one who said something."

"But, I heard something. Oh, well nevermind.", Ryouko decided to ignore it, but they heard it one more time, they followed the voice and it led them to the lounge at the end of the hallway.

"What could I be?", Sumire asked sounding a bit scared.

There was a light through the slightly opened door, what they saw gave them a shock. A guy who was semi-naked was undressing a girl, as it seems both of them are students of Kyukyoku, the guy was showering the girl's body with kisses.

"Oh my God.", Sumire was trying to control her voice, "They're about to.. to…"

"Sex.", Ryouko bluntly said.

"Aren't you surprised?"

"I am.", Ryouko answered without any change of expression or whatsoever.

"Are you sure, you're surprised? You don't seem like it."

The girl started talking, "Are you satisfied with this?"

"Come on, let me enjoy you a bit more.", the guy argued.

"I told you, no kissing on the lips and no sex, and then you can do whatever you want with my body.", the girl said while panting, "Just make sure to vote for me as the School Idol."

"Yeah, I get it, I even told my friends to vote for you.", the guy kept on kissing her ear, down to her neck, "Come on, remove your bra already."

"School Idol? That's not Ayumi-senpai so that means she's the other candidate.", Ryouko guessed.

"Oh my! So that's Shizuka-senpai?"

**Shinoda Shizuka **she has pink-orange hair, a really nice figure, green eyes. Has control over the element fire.

The girl started to undress, Ryouko grabbed Sumire and they dashed to the school grounds.

"That was by far the most shocking thing I have witnessed with my two eyes, they were like doing this and that and…", Sumire talked so fast Ryouko started to worry.

"Don't forget to breath."

"And she was cheating for the title of the School Idol. Sex for a vote, she's definitely destroying her life…", Sumire kept on talking, Ryouko walked to one of the booths and bought 2 cotton candy. When she returned Sumire was still mumbling random stuff to herself.

"What about her reputation, did she decide to be a sex idol or something, what about her parents.."

Ryouko shoved the cotton candy in Sumire's face, "You're hungry right?"

"Ah, yeah! I'm famished, especially after that incident. Oh my God."

Ryouko placed her hand over Sumire's shoulder, "Let's just pretend like nothing happened."

"How can you stay so calm?", Sumire asked, "I mean you didn't even change your expression."

"I was shocked. Believe me."

"Yeah. I guess you were shocked deep deep deep deep deep deep deep down inside of you."

"Yeah, beats me."

The day went on, Class I-A's café was a success, a lot f people came and took photos with the students. Before they know it, it was almost time to crown the School Idol the candidates were being dressing up and getting ready for the coronation, but Ryouko was nowhere to be found.

While the students assembled at the Kyukyoku Grand Hall, Ryouko was sleeping at the garden under a shady tree. And then her cellphone rang.

"Yeah, this is Ryou…", before she could finish her sentence the person on the other line shouted at her.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YAMADA RYOUKO?!", Himiko yelled, "THE CORONATION IS STARTING!"

"Ah, that was today? Okay, I'll go there now.", she used her power which teleported her to the Grand Hall, as soon as she arrived Ayumi just ended her speech, and Shizuka was about to give her speech. Himiko caught sight of her and dragged her to the stage.

"Oh my! You're a mess, but there's no more time left just get on the stage."

She went to the stage and bowed down as her apology. Ayumi and Shizuka, were wearing elegant dresses that hugged their curves, just enough to show the beauty of their body, both of them were dolled-up with make-up and jewelry. While Ryouko was dressed in men's clothing, covered with leaves, messy hair, wearing boots and no make-up at all.

"…thank you for your support.", Shizuka ended her speech, and as she handed the mic over to Ryouko, Ryouko's eyes widened.

"The one who was having sex.", She told herself, then took the mic from Shizuka.

"Uhh.. good afternoon.", she scratched her head, "Well, sorry for being late, I was asleep at the garden.", she bowed as a sign of apology, "Umm, what else? Thank you for being here. Let's enjoy the festival again tomorrow.", she handed it to the principal.

"Well, I present to you once again, the candidates for the title the "School Idol.", everyone cheered them on, "The long wait is over, I will announce the School Idol, drum rolls please."

"Ah! The School Idol is, oh this is a close one, the winner won by only one point…", Kazuhiko paused, "Nishiuchi Ayumi-san!", as soon as Kazuhiko announced the winner there were flower petals everywhere, Kyou gave Ayumi a bouquet of flowers which made her blush.

"Waa~ Thank you for your support everyone!"

Shizuka was getting off the stage when Ryouko took her hand.

"Can we talk for a while?", they went and sat along the hallway.

"What is it?", Shizuka asked.

"Shinoda-senpai, even without these title you're still beautiful."

"Eh? What are you saying? Are you pitying me or something?", she was puzzled.

"Well, earlier I saw you with someone."

"You! You saw that?!", Shizuka blushed.

"You don't need that title to be beautiful, as long as you look beautiful in the eyes of the one you love, it's enough right?"

"What are you trying to say…"

Ryouko smiled, "Come talk to me sometime senpai. I'll be ready to listen, though I might not be able to give you any advice.", then Ryouko left.

"She's kind of cool.", she stood up, "Ugh, that guy is such a failure, I told him to lock the door."

Ryouko went back to the garden to sleep, she was about to lie down when she heard a strange voice.

"Come to me, my princess."

"Eh? Who's there?", she asked as she looked around. At the corner of her eye she saw a shadowy figure.

"Stay with me forever.", the voice kept on repeating. "Stay with me forever, my princess."

"Princess? I'm not really a princess, you see.", Ryouko answered as if trying to talk to the unknown voice, she immediately stood up and left. "That's so weird, maybe I'm just hungry or something." She walked away.

"My princess, come back…"

It was the second day of the festival, Class I-A is busy preparing their costumes.

"Oh, how do I put this on?", Ryouko was struggling with her prince costume.

"Geez. It can't be helped." Izumi was about to help her when three other guys rushed to help her.

"I'll help you with it Ryouko-chan."

"No. I'll help her with it."

"Ah, thank you for your help.", they helped her put the costume on, Izumi just stood in his place then Keichi approached him.

Keichi shook his head, "This is what I was telling you about, you're not the only guy who has his eyes on her."

"Like I told you, I love my girlfriend.", Izumi said.

"And like I told you, it won't hurt to admire someone, even though you have a girlfriend.", Keichi said.

Ryouko approached them, "Yo! What are you arguing about?"

Izumi blushed, "Ah! Did you hear anything?"

"Ah, no.", Ryouko stared at Izumi, "Is there something I'm not suppose to hear?"

"Well, he likes y….", Izumi covered Keichi's mouth before he could say anything.

"He likes what?", Ryouko asked.

"Ah..I like.. I…", Izumi was panicking, "I like cross-dressing a lot."

"Oh.", Ryouko blinked a few times, "Are you gay?"

Izumi shook his head, "No, I'm not. I just.. like the colors, the fabric is soft and fluffy."

"Hmm, okay then. Just don't get into it so much. Okay?", Ryouko said then she walked towards the kitchen.

"So you like cross-dressing?", Keichi teased Izumi, "That's really surprising."

Izumi hit him lightly in the shoulder, "Of course not. You almost told her."

"Just trying to be a good friend.", he patted him on the shoulder. "Goodluck."

The day went on, the number of people that visited the café increased by a hand-fold.

"Can we request Ryosuke-kun to serve us?", a group of girls requested.

"Ah, we're very sorry. But, Ryosuke-kun is busy serving the other table right now.", Sumire said, "Would you like me to serve you instead?"

"No! We want Ryosuke-kun!", the girls protested. "Ryosuke-kun, we want to talk to you! We love you!"

"Even, if she's not really a guy, she still attracts a lot of attention.", Sumire said to herself, "Well, I really can't blame these girls, if only she was really a guy I'd confess to her instantly."

"Hey! We want Ryosuke-kun too! We got here before you!"

"No! We were here first, back off bitches."

The girls were starting to fight over Ryouko, one group stood up and grabbed Ryouko.

"He's ours!"

"Ah, wait. The juice might spill.", Ryouko said. But the other girls didn't want to give up without a fight, they also started to pull her, they even started beating each other up. They were so caught up in fighting with each other; they didn't notice that they spilled the drink on Ryouko.

Ryouko wiped herself, "Ah, so cold.", she kept on wiping, but she didn't notice, that because of the drink her shirt became see-through. "It's so sticky too.", she rushed to the bathroom.

"Oi! Izumi-kun!", Keichi shouted, "Ryouko-chan just went out."

"Maybe, she has something to do."

"Yeah. She went out and her bra is totally exposed."

"Let her b..", Izumi gasped, "WHAT?! HER BRA?!", he rushed out of the room and chased Ryouko.

As Ryouko was passing through the hallway, everyone was staring at her.

"What is everyone looking at?", she asked herself as she turned around to look for the things or person they were looking at. "Weird, there's nothing there."

"Nice! Good show Yamada-san.", a guy said as he winked at Ryouko.

"Show?", Ryouko was confused, "What show is he talking about?", she kept asking herself, as she kept on walking she passed by a mirror and saw that her bra was totally exposed. "Waaa! So this is what they were talking about."

She ran through the hallway with her head down, she kept on running without looking up, when she stopped she was at the end of the hallway.

"Ah, where's the bathroom again?", she scratched her head, she wandered around when she saw some people, "Oh, I better hide. Waa~ it seems like the girl is confessing."

"Ah, Ryosuke-senpai, please accept this letter along with my feelings.", the girl bowed and handed him the letter, "I like you a lot senpai!"

"Oh, what a sincere confession.", Ryouko thought to herself. "I wonder, if the guy will just brush her off. Guys these days are really mean."

The guy took the letter, "Oh, thank you for your feelings and this letter."

"So does that mean, you'll go out with me?", the girl asked.

"Uh, I'm really thankful for your feelings, but I'm afraid, I can't reciprocate your feelings for me.", the guy said.

"But, why?!", the girl protested, "Don't you think I'm pretty? Don't you like girls with big breasts?! Why won't you go out with me?"

"Waa, she's really vulgar.", Ryouko said to herself as she widened her eyes in misbelieve.

"Ah, you're beautiful, I assure you that. But, just like you I also have someone I like, and if I go out with you, I think it would be unfair, since I feel something for another person. So, I'm really sorry.", the guy hugged the girl, "I'm sorry. I hope you find the person who'll love you whole-heartedly."

Ryouko felt blood rushed to her face, "He's so sweet and gentle.", her heart was pounding hard, her cheeks were bright red, her hands were sweating, "What? What is this I'm feeling?"


	7. Chapter 7: Fated Meeting

The guy passed by her, "Ah, it's red."

Ryouko was blushing intensely, "Eh? Red?"

The guy took off his blazer and placed it around Ryouko, "Your bra is red, I can see it. Wear this for now, you can always return it later.", he smiled a bit and left.

As the guy walked away, Ryouko fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, "Uh, why is my heart like tightening or something?", she asked herself and went to the bathroom "AH! Why is my face so red?", she placed her hand over her chest, "It feels so uncomfortable, it pounding so hard, like it's about to jump out of my chest.", she washed her face for three times, "Ah, it's still red.", she washed it one more time, upon seeing that nothing changed, she gave up and returned to their classroom.

"Ah, there you are!", Izumi grabbed Ryouko, "I've been worried sick, I thought you were dragged to a corner and raped!"

She tried to cover her face, "Ah, it's okay. I was not harmed or anything.", she said without making any eye contact with Izumi.

"Are you really okay?", Izumi tried to lift her face up, but she batted his hand away.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's just…"

Izumi took a good look at her, "Are you blushing?"

Ryouko raised her head, "No, I'm not!", she argued.

"Oi! What's the matter?", Sumire asked, "Eh? Is she blushing?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are.", Sumire said, and tugged the blazer she was wearing, "Oh~ Who is the gentleman who lent his blazer to the princess? And from what I can see, he's a second year student, a blue badge."

Izumi looked at her suspiciously, "Yeah. You didn't have it when you ran off."

"Well..", Ryouko averted her eyes and blushed even more, "I don't know him, he was just nice enough to lend me his blazer."

"Is that so?", Sumire stared at her even more, "Is he the reason why you're blushing so intensely?", she teased.

"N..no. Haha. Not at all.", Ryouko was starting to sweat, "I better get back to work. Bye.", she rushed to the kitchen.

"That's the first time I saw her like that, she's doesn't usually show any emotion.", Sumire said, while staring at Izumi for reassurance.

"Well, it's not the first time for me.", he said.

"Eh?"

"We were in elementary then, we went to the amusement park, we played, rode on a rollercoaster and many more. But then, she saw this stuffed toy. ", Izumi narrated, "Her mom asked her if she wants it, but she said no, she kept on looking at the teddy bear and she started to blush intensely."

"Hahaha, that's so cute!", Sumire giggled, "I bet Ryouko-chan, was a cutie when she was a kid."

"Yeah, she really is. She'd blush like crazy whenever she sees something she likes."

"Oh. Maybe she likes the guy who lent her the blazer."

"Well, it's hard to tell."

"Wait, she never dated anyone before?", Sumire asked.

"Yeap."

"Oh~ So if ever, this might be her first time liking someone.", Sumire was starting to get excited.

Izumi started to look a bit gloomy, "Yeah, you might be right."

Sumire spanked Izumi, "It's all because of you."

"Hey! What was that for?"

Sumire leaned closer to Izumi's ear, "If only you asked her out, she wouldn't be this clueless about love.", she whispered.

Izumi blushed from ear to ear, "What are you saying?! I have a girlfriend you know!"

"I know, but yet here you are blushing because of Ryouko-chan.", Sumire teased.

"Ah, both you and Keichi-kun say things like that. You're both so malicious."

"Well, it's obviously because you like her.", Sumire ran her fingers through her hair, "Keichi told me the other day that you admitted it."

"EH?!", Izumi shouted as he blushed even more, "Why'd he tell you?"

Sumire looked at him, "You don't know?"

"Know about what?"

Sumire smiled, "Well, me and Keichi are dating."

Izumi's jaw dropped in misbelieve, "You guys are going out?! How..how come we didn't know?"

"Well, he's my fiancé, you really didn't know?"

"That gave me a shock, I thought his fiancé was from another school.", Izumi scratched his head, "But, is it possible that Ryou-chan, really likes someone?"

"Most probably yes.", Sumire said, "Is it okay with you?"

Izumi let out a sigh of disappointment, "There's no stopping it is there?", he said then stared somewhere distant.

Later that day, Ryouko was lying on her bed, clutching her heart with both hands.

Ryouko sighed, "Ah, it's finally gone.", she was relieved that her heart wasn't pounding anymore, she stared at the blazer, "So, he's a second year student huh? I wonder what his name is.", she said.

She tried picturing the guys face and his gestures, his gentle voice, his hands, the way he looked with his back turned, then again she caught herself blushing, "Ah, here I go again, this freaking uncontrollable blushing. I look like a tomato."

She was trying to calm herself down, then she heard a knock from her window.

"Eh?", she wandered, as she opened her window a little fairy was there. "Oh, hello there."

"There's a delivery for you, please sign here.", the cute little fairy said.

Ryouko signed her name, "Uh, who is it from?"

"From someone named Yamada Keiko-san.", she replied, "I'll be going now; the delivery is at the door.", she flapped her wings and vanished instantly.

"Ah, what could that be?", she went to the door and picked up a box and opened it, "Ah, it's the yukata I asked from mom.", she stared at it and blinked a few times, "How do I put this on anyway?", she undressed herself and tried to put it on. "Ah, so many loops, this is so complicated."

She was busy with her yukata when she heard a knock from the door, "Ah, you can come in the door is open."

Kyou came inside, "Ah, I came her to…WHOA! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"Ah, sorry.", she said without any change of expression, and then she hid herself under her blanket. "What were you saying a while ago?"

Kyou was blushing, "God help me, or I might do something that I'll regret forever.", he told himself.

"Kyou-senpai, are you alright?", Ryouko asked.

"Ah, ye..yeah.", he muttered, "I just came here to ask you if you already have a date for the Fireworks Festival tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm going with Mi-chan."

"Ah, is that so?", he said looking a bit down.

"You can always ask people from other classes, they'll surely say yes."

"But I want to go with you.", he said to himself.

Ryouko thought for a while, " There's Aki-san from the II-D, Shina-san from III-A, Rai-san from I-B…", she kept on talking without realizing that Kyou was already sitting next to her, "There's really a lot."

Kyou leaned towards her, "But, I don't want to go there with anyone else, I want to go with you.", he said, his face was only a few inches away from Ryouko's.

Ryouko then poked his nose, "Your nose is so cute."

Kyou sighed, "I'll accept defeat for now, but I'll make sure, you'll be my date next time.", he said then left.

"Hmm, does Kyou-senpai have any personal space issues?", she said and stared at her watch, "AH! The play is about to start and I'm already late.", she jumped out of her bed and headed to the Grand Theater, as soon as she reached backstage, she apologized to the staff and got dressed.

"Ah, I'm glad you were able to join us today.", a beautiful girl in a gown said.

Ryouko bowed, "No, it's my pleasure, Ishikawa-senpai."

**Ishikawa Hikari**, a second year student, the president of the Home economics Club, and the President of Class II-B, the daughter of a Tea Ceremony School. Has control over the element water.

"Good luck, and let's enjoy the play.", Hikari said and smiled, as she was leaving two girls approached her.

"Waa~ Hikari-chan you look so pretty. I'm so jealous."

"Ah, thank you.", Hikari said.

"So, is Izumi-kun going to watch the play?"

"He said he'll come, I'm not really sure. But, I hope he shows up.", Hikari replied blushing a bit.

"We'll be starting in 5 minutes! Please be ready. Five minute remaining!", one of the student-in-charge said. The actors got on stage; the Grand Theater was filled with audiences, both Kyukyoku students and some outsiders, a few moments then, the play started.

Ryouko was getting anxious because she forgot to read the script, "When do I enter and exit again?", she borrowed one of the scripts and started to read it, "So that's all I have to do?", she sat down and waited patiently for her turn.

Hikari went backstage and signaled Ryouko that it was her screen-time, she patted her shoulder for good luck. "Goodluck, you can do it, Yamada-san!"

Ryouko stepped on staged and acted, "Oh my dear Romeo, where thou art are you? I've been waiting for thee to meet me at the garden."

"I'm here my fair lady.", the guy was no other than Hajime, "I've been looking for flowers, to give to my fair lady."

Ryouko stepped closer to the guy and accepted the flowers, "You are most kind, but your feelings can't deceive me. I know that you have fallen in love with the fair maiden, Juliet.", she smiled at him, "Though it hurts me deeply, all I can do is let you go, for I know you can find happiness in her presence."

Hajime held her hand, "Oh, thank you my dear Annaliese, I am deeply sorry for hurting you, I care for you, but my heart beats for no one but Juliet. I must go now to proclaim my feelings for her.", he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Ryouko was about to leave the stage when a guy in a Victorian suit stood before her.

"What seems to be troubling thy fair lady?", the guy said.

Ryouko was starting to get confused, "Did I miss something from the script?", she thought to herself.

"It seems that your heart's true desire, doesn't reciprocate your feelings.", he held her hand, "Come with me and I will make thee the happiest girl in world.", he smiled and lifted his face, it was Haru, Kyou's brother.

Ryouko gasped, "You're Kyou-senpai's brother."

Haru smiled, "Indeed I am.", he chanted something that made Ryouko lose consciousness then he swept her off her feet and vanished from the stage. The audience was amazed thinking that it was some kind of special effects, but the cast were utterly confused as to what happened to Ryouko, and who was the mysterious guy that took her away.

Ryouko gained her consciousness; she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in a room she's never been before.

"Did I win a contest or something?", she stood up, "Even my clothes are different, what uniform is this anyways?", she looked over the window, there were students everywhere wearing the same uniform she was wearing, "Where am I?"

Just then the door creaked, "Oh, it seems you're awake now.", Haru said, fresh from a bath, he was only wearing a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair and he was shivering a little.

"You're Kyou-senpai's brother, where am I?", Ryouko asked.

Haru smiled and leaned his face towards Ryouko, "Aren't you scared? I might jump on you anytime."

Ryouko smirked, "No, I'll just use my powers on you.", he pushed him away with her finger, "Please tell me where I am. Did I win a contest or something?", the she sat down on the bed.

Haru started dressing himself, "You can stare at me if you want too."

"Please, don't flatter yourself.", Ryouko ignored him.

When he finished dressing up, he pushed down Ryouko he was now on top of her, "It seems that I have a taken a liking to you, I might just eat you up.", he started untying her shirt, he kissed her neck and her fingers.

Ryouko used her air power to push him away,"What do you think you're doing?"

"Brother, that's enough.", a rather familiar voice said.

"EH? Teru-kun?", Ryouko said as she turned around and indeed it was Teru. "Teru-kun, I missed you.", she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Ah, I'll have to do deal with my lust for her a little bit later.", Haru muttered.

Teru took Ryouko's hand, "Come with me, I'll show you around.", they stepped outside.

The school was pretty much like Kyukyoku's, buildings were classified according to their elements, the school grounds was spacious, fairies were also there, only the students were different.

Ryouko thought hard, "Am I in Zannin Gakuen?"

"Indeed you are.", Teru smiled.

"Please go with me, let's go back to Kyukyoku together.", she pleaded.

"If you want me by your side so badly, then won't you join me here in Zannin?", Teru said, "Leave Kyukyoku and stay here with me."

Ryouko opened her mouth in disbelief, "What did they do to you here? You're not the Teru-kun I know."

"Of course I'm different now", Teru replied, "I'm much stronger and better than those wimpy students in Kyukyoku."

Ryouko slapped him, "Don't you dare say bad things about them!", she was getting agitated, "They treated you as their friend, how could you talk so ill about them?!"

Just then a girl pulled Ryouko, "How dare you do that to our Teru!", she was about to slap Ryouko but Teru stopped her.

"Don't lay a finger on her Miku-san!", he shouted.

**Nakamura Miku**, a student from Zannin, she has brown-black hair; she likes Teru and the President off his fanclub. Has power over the element earth.

"But, this bitch slapped you, how could I let that pass?"

"Pay your respect; this girl before you is the Elique, Yamada Ryouko."

Miku trembled and bowed down, "I'm very sorry for my ill actions, I hope you can forgive me Elique-sama."

"You don't have to do that.", Ryouko said.

"Don't worry, unlike Kyukuyoku students, students here in Zannin knows how to pay respect to people like you.", Teru boasted.

Ryouko gritted, "I told you, stop talking ill about Kyukyoku students!", she yelled, "Please lead me to the exit, or I swear to God, I don't know what I'll do to you."

"Yah! Stop talking back to him!", Miku protested, "No one here in Zannin, speaks to him like that."

"Please just let me leave.", Ryouko said.

Teru smirked, "Do you really think I'll let you go back?", he laughed mockingly.

"If I have to fight people to get out of this place I'll do it."

"No need to take drastic measures, the principal wants to meet you personally, that's why Haru-niichan took you here.", Teru then led Ryouko to the principal's office. When they reached the place, he knocked, "Akira-sama, it's me Teru."

"Please, come in.", a faint voice said.

As soon as they entered, Akira stood up from his chair and examined Ryouko.

"My, my what a precious jewel, we have here.", Akira said as she smiled at Ryouko.

Meanwhile at Kyukyoku, Hajime told Izumi and the others about Ryouko.

"There was this guy that leaned over her ear, then she lost consciousness and then he took her away.", Hajime exclaimed.

Izumi gritted his teeth, "Are you sure you didn't do it?"

Hajime tried to punch him but Izumi's evade easily, "Who the hell do you think you are accusing me of things like that?!"

"Hey! Don't be so violent!", Himiko yelled.

"Well, before we graduated from middle school, you forced yourself onto her!", Izumi glared at him.

"I've changed since then, she made me realize that if I want something, I should never use force to possess it.", Hajime sat down, "I thought about how I acted before, I tried to change my ways to become a better man. And when the time comes, I'll confess to her again, but properly this time."

Izumi blinked a few times, "Are you really Hajime-kun from middle school?"

"Are you mocking me?!"

"It's really amazing how Ryokuko-chan affects people.", Himiko said.

"But we have to find her, who knows what kind of trouble she's in.", Hajime said with a worried voice.

"I'm worried about her, but I'm completely sure no matter what happens to her, she'll surely know what to do.", Izumi said, "Though she's emotionless most of the time, she actually thinks about things seriously."

At Zannin Gakuen, Akira was examining Ryouko.

"So, is it true that you can harness all the elements?", she asked.

Ryouko nodded, "Yes, you're well informed."

"Won't you consider transferring to Zannin?", Akira asked, "I'm sure your talents wouldn't be wasted here."

"No, thank you.", she said bluntly, "I'm pretty sure, Kyukyoku Gakuen is completely capable of what Zannin Gakuen can provide."

"My, well I've said what I want to say, Teru-kun please help her in finding the exit.", Akira smiled, "Till we meet again Elique-san, and I hope the next time we meet, you'll be officially enrolled in Zannin."

Teru did as Akira said; together with Haru they sent her back to Kyukyoku.

"Thank you for assisting me here.", Ryouko bowed, "Teru-kun won't you come with me?"

"Like I told you, if you want us to be together you have to transfer to Zannin.", Teru said.

"We'll be taking our leave, before anyone sees us.", Haru said then gave a quick peck on Ryouko's cheek, "See you soon, Ryouko-san.", with that both of them vanished.

Ryouko entered the school as if nothing happened, but she was still wearing the uniform from Zannin, whenever she passed by anyone, they gasped and widened their eyes in misbelieve.

"Oh look! The Elique is wearing a uniform from Zannin, did she transfer?", some girls murmured. News spread like wild fire, everyone knew that she was wearing the uniform. Just then Izumi, Hajime, Sumire, Keichi and Himiko came rushing to see her.

"Yah! Did you really transfer to Zannin?!", they asked in unison.

Ryouko scratched her head, "No, why?"

"Like duh! You're wearing their uniform!", Sumire said.

"I am?", she looked down, "Oh yeah, I am."

All of them face-palmed themselves, "How can you be so slow?!", they yelled.

"Sorry, I better get changed or else some false rumor will surface.", Ryouko said and headed to the dorm.

"Teru-kun is so stubborn, he should have come back with me.", she sulked and stared at the window, there he saw the guy who lent her the blazer, she was talking to a girl.

Her cheeks immediately flushed red, "Wait, isn't that the guy from the other day?", her heart pounded like crazy.

"Should I talk to him? Or should I just…"


	8. Chapter 8: A Knock On My Heart

She thought deeply, "Should I approach him? But he seems busy.", she watched him and as it may seem, he was being confessed to once again, but he politely declined, "Ah, I'm too tired, I guess I'll talk to him another day." Ryouka said to herself then fell asleep.

The next day only a few hours before the festival starts, Izumi was putting on his yukata.

"It's been so long since I last wore this thing, I feel so old now.", he said to himself, then someone hugged him from behind.

"Waa~ I-chan you're already ready for the festival?", Himiko asked enthusiastically, she was already wearing her yukata and make-up. "Let's go together ne?"

"Ah, but.. I"

"Is there someone else you want to go with besides your girlfriend?", Himiko asked looking a bit hurt.

Izumi thought of Ryouko for a while, "What about Ryou-chan?", he said to himself.

"Are you cheating on me?", Himiko asked feeling a bit angry.

"Of course not!", Izumi said, "It's only natural to go with my girlfriend at celebrations like this."

Himiko gave a sigh of relief, "I'm so happy, I thought you didn't like me anymore.", she grabbed him and led him outside.

"Wait, I have to.."

"It can wait, let's have our date for now ne?", Himiko dragged him to the festival, he was a bit worried since, he wasn't able to cancel on Ryouko.

Meanwhile at Ryouko's room, she asked Sumire to help her out with her yukata.

"Thank you again, Sumire-chan."

"Ah, it's nothing. This isn't a hard thing to do, so it's okay., Sumire replied, "Who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Mi-chan."

"Oh, so he finally had the courage to ask.", Sumire said to herself.

"How about you?", Ryouko asked.

"I'm going with my boyfriend."

Ryouko looked at Sumire, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah.", she smiled, "It's Keichi."

"EH?! You guys are going out?"

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you, but I'm actually his fiancé."

"No, it's okay I completely understand if you wanted to keep it a secret."

They chatted for a bit, after some time they finished preparing.

"How do I look?", Ryouko asked.

"You're so freaking pretty!", Sumire's head sank to her knees, "If only I was a guy, I'd steal you away from your date."

"Ah, thank you.", Ryouko bowed, "You look pretty too, I bet Keichi-kun will be happy."

"'Yeah, speaking of Keichi I better go now, or else he's gonna get angry", Sumire said and left.

"Ah, this is so itchy.", she scratched herself and picked up a paper bag containing the blazer the guy lent him. "I'll bring this, in case I see him.", she heard her heart pound a bit. "Ah, there it goes again."

She waited for Izumi to fetch her, she wasn't anxious about it, thinking that Izumi fell asleep or something. An hour passed and Izumi was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, we're gonna miss the festival, I want cotton candy.", she said then decided to go the festival, thinking that Izumi might have gone first.

The festival was held outside Kyukyoku Gakuen, when Ryouko arrived at the festival it was already dark, lights filled the streets, different booths were lined up selling food, offering games and many more. Children were running around, and there were couples everywhere. When people saw Ryouko they gasped and bowed to her, she also bowed in reply.

"Ah, it's the Elique.", a person bowed, "It's a pleasure to see you here."

"It's also my pleasure.", she bowed then smiled. Everyone was staring at her, "Where's Mi-chan?", she kept on looking around when she spotted Izumi.

"Ah! Mi-chaa…", she was about to call him, but her words stopped when she saw Izumi with Himiko, "Oh, he went here with Himiko-chan? He should've told me before he left.", she decided to buy some cotton candy and watch the fireworks by herself.

After buying some food, she headed straight to the beach, found a nice spot and sat down, "Ah, the breeze feels so good. But, it would have been better if Mi-chan was here.", she didn't feel neglected, but she felt happy that Izumi is giving his attention to Himiko. While staring at the starry sky, she ate her cotton candy with no worries.

"Why is a pretty girl out here eating cotton candy all by herself?", a voice asked.

"Hm?", Ryouko wondered who it was and turned to find out that it was the guy who lent his blazer to her. Upon recognizing him, she immediately blushed, "Ah, go..good evening."

"All alone?"

She nodded, "Yes."

The guy sat down next to her, "By the way I'm **Eniishi Ryosuke**."

**Eniishi Ryosuke **a second year student, he's Half-Japanese Half-French, he has blond-white hair, soulful purple eyes,long eyelashes, long legs, a nice profile and incredibly blunt like Ryouko. He has control over water, earth and light, making him a Level-2 Younique.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yamada Ryouko."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too.", he said with a smile.

Then she handed him the blazer, "Thank you for lending me your blazer."

"Ah, so that's where it went. I thought I lost it.", he smiled, "I can be really forgetful at times."

"Oh, me too. I really forget a lot of things.", Ryouko said, her blushing subsided but what worries her is the pounding of her heart. They kept on chatting.

"So, how are things with the girl the other day?", she straight-forwardly asked.

"It's okay, we're friends. And I told her I liked someone else so she accepted it.", Ryosuke replied.

"So who's this girl you like?", she asked again.

Ryosuke snickered, "You're funny."

"Eh? Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing, it's just some people say you're incredibly straight-forward. I didn't expect it to be true; I thought they were just kidding."

"Ah, sorry."

"No, it's completely okay. I like that; I like girls who are honest about their feelings."

With what Ryosuke said, Ryouko felt blood running to her cheeks, she was blushing once again, "Ah, yeah. I think if you want to tell someone about your feelings, you should immediately tell them. What's the sense of feeling something for someone, when the other person isn't aware of it?"

"Really? Then can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ryosuke cleared his throat and tilted his head while staring at Ryouko, "I love you, Yamada Ryouko-san.", he smiled and blushed a bit.

Ryouko blushed even more, "Ah, thank you.", she averted her eyes so Ryosuke wouldn't notice that she was blushing. "Thank you for telling me."

"You don't have to answer or anything, I just wanted to tell you."

"I've had countless people say they like me, but this is the first that anyone, told me "I love you" sincerely."

"Really? I'm honored.", he said, then reached for the cotton candy, "Can I have some? I'm really hungry."

"Sure.", she said as she handed it to Ryosuke, "But, I'm hungry too, so you have to buy me one later."

Ryosuke chuckled, "Sure."

Meanwhile at the festival, Izumi and Himiko were strolling hand in hand.

Himiko was blushing, "Kyaaa! I can't believe I'm holding hands with you, Izumi."

"Yeah, me too.", Izumi said as he was looking around as if searching for something. "Ah, I'm gonna go get us some snacks, ne?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting by the shrine over there.", Himiko giggled and ran off to the shrine.

Izumi decided to look for Ryouko, "I hope she's not angry.", he said, just as he was about to rush off to the dorms he heard a bunch of Kyukyoku students chatting.

"Dang! I'm so lucky, I just saw Ryouko-san, she was wearing a yukata, she looks so hot!", he boasted to his friends.

"Oh? Really? Was she alone?", his guy friend asked.

"Oh my god. What was the color of the yukata she was wearing?", a girl added.

"Yeah, she was all alone.", he said as he scratched his head, "I was about to accompany her, but someone else got there before me.", he rolled his eyes, "But, seeing her was like winning the lottery, she was wearing a red yukata, her hair is pulled backwards, she was really simple, yet she was so pretty."

"Waa~ I wanna see here, I really admire her simplicity.", a girl said while twirling around.

"So, do you know the guy who was with her?"

"Yeah. Eniishi Ryosuke, that famous sophomore.", he answered.

"Kyaaaaaa!", the girls screamed, "Eniishi-kun, is so handsome, I guess it's because of the fact that his mother was from somewhere in Europe. He's smart too; he was awarded the 1st rank among the freshmen's last year. He's the ace player in fencing, fluent in French and English, admired by both men and women, and his family owns likes 30 businesses all over the world. A lot of people say that he's really gentle towards girl, but he's also really straight-forward."

The guys blinked, "You sure know a lot of stuff. Are you a stalker or something?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Che! It's because he's super popular, and he's gentle too.", she smiled, "Yamada-san and Eniishi-kun are like a match made in heaven. I'm like so envious."

"I saw them sharing a cotton candy, maybe they're dating or something."

"Oooh! I want to see, where did you see them?"

"I saw them by the beach.", the guy answered, then they rushed to the beach to see if Ryouko and Ryosuke were still there.

Izumi didn't move an inch, he had his eyes wide-opened, "So, I got worried over nothing huh?", he was so shaken up with what he heard, so he decided to get snacks and go back to where Himiko is. As he reached the shrine, Himiko had her back turned; staring at the night sky. Izumi decided to give her a hug.

Himiko blushed furiously, "Ah, you surprised me!"

"Sorry I took too long."

"Ah, no it's okay.", she said, "I can't believe he just hugged me, he's so sweet.", she told herself.

"We should find the perfect spot to watch the fireworks.", Izumi said as he flashed his genuine smile.

At the beach, people were gathering around, the fireworks display was about to begin.

"Good thing I chose this spot, it's not crowded and we can still see the fireworks clearly.", Ryouko is filled with excitement, she was moving around and fidgeting.

Ryosuke chuckled, "Excited?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I last saw some fireworks."

"As for me, it's actually my first time."

Ryouko jumped in misbelieve, "Eh?! That's so weird. Are you from another planet?", she started poking his face, "You seem human to me."

Ryosuke chuckled, "You're really cute right now.", he ran his fingers through his hair, "I grew up in Europe and they don't have fireworks festival there."

"Ah, that's so boring. They don't know what they're missing.", she then turned to the sky, "Oh, look it's starting, get ready to catch a glimpse of your first fireworks festival."

Fireworks started to light up the sky, there were variety of colors from red to blue, yellow to green. Ryosuke was in awe with what he was seeing.

"Oh, I never knew fireworks were so pretty. They're like so bright."

Ryosuke was so preoccupied with watching the fireworks and Ryouko was too, but her attention was averted when she heard water splashing.

"Eh? Who's taking a bath at this time of day? It' freezing cold.", she looked over the water and saw a mermaid, "Wah! A mermaid!", she said to herself. The mermaid was watching the fireworks and then turned around to look at Ryouko then smiled. She had her mouth open and tugged onto Ryosuke's shirt.

"What is it?", Ryosuke asked but she immediately covered his mouth.

"M-E-R-M-A-I-D.", she mouthed without producing any sound.

"Eh? What do you mean?", he mumbled.

She pointed towards the water, when Ryosuke took his turn to look he saw nothing; the mermaid was no longer there.

"I swear I saw a mermaid just now and she smiled at me.", Ryouko was puzzled.

"You saw the legendary mermaid?", Ryosuke asked.

Ryouko nodded, "Yes, just now. She was sitting on that rock staring at the sky, but she suddenly disappeared.", she stood up, "I'm going to look for her.", she walked towards the water.

Ryosuke followed and grabbed her by the arm, "It's dangerous during the night, and there are many creatures here that we don't know off."

"Hm, you're probably right.", Ryouko agreed. They headed home when the fireworks display ended, she was staring at the ocean and again she saw the mermaid, "There she is!"

Ryosuke looked over the ocean, "Yeah, you're right."

The mermaid waved goodbye and disappeared in the depths of the ocean..

"Did she just..?", Ryosuke asked.

"Yeap, she just did.", Ryouko replied, then they went to the dorms.

"Thank you for today, I'll be going to my room now.", Ryouko bowed.

"It was nothing, let's do this some other time again ne?", Ryosuke said with a smile.

Ryouko went inside and Ryosuke followed, "Do you live here?"

"Ah, yeah. I live on the second floor."

"Seriously?"

Ryosuke accompanied her up to her room.

"You said you live on the second floor.", Ryouko said looking a bit puzzled.

"I do.", he smiled, "I just wanted to know your room number."

"Ah, it's 918. What's yours?"

"Room 812.", he replied, "So, I'll be taking my leave now. Bye~"

Ryouko waved at him, "Bye bye.", she went inside her room. "It seems by heart has calmed down." She changed into her pajamas and lied down when she heard a knock from her door. "Come in, it's open."

Izumi came in, "Who was the guy who accompanied you?"

"Ah, Mi-chan.", Ryouko sat up, "He's the guy who leant me his blazer."

"What's his name?"

"He's Eniishi Ryosuke-senpai, and apparently he likes me."

Izumi clenched his fist, "How can you spend time alone with him, when you're aware that he likes you?!"

"It's not like I came to watch there with him, it just so happens that I was alone and he came to accompany me.", she argued, "And on the process of things, he confessed to me."

"And you still didn't leave? What if he rapes you or something?!"

"Why are you getting so worked up on this?", she asked.

Izumi gritted his teeth, "It's because you're so careless, you don't have a damn clue about what guys think about you!"

"Then tell me, how do they think of me?"

"Well.. they..", Izumi blushed, "Just be more careful!"

"Why are you so angry?", she asked, "This would have never happened if you were there with me."

Both of them remained silent. "I'm sorry.", they said in unison.

"It's all because of Himiko, she dragged me to the festival and I wasn't able to tell you.", Izumi explained, "I left my phone in the dorm, that's why I couldn't even send to a mail."

"Ah, I see.", Ryouko said, "Let's not fight again ne? It's because when I argue with you my heart hurts.", she said as she placed her hand over her chest.

"It won't happen again, I promise.", Izumi said then hugged Ryouko.

School resumed, it was the first week of November, the time for the students to take the exam. And the long awaited Winter Break is coming. Ryouko was at her desk studying for the exam.

"So, the emperor from the Taishi Era, was born in 1430.", she mumbled to herself, when Izumi patted her head.

"Stop it already, I know you'll do great.", he said.

"Ah, it's just so stressful remembering dates.", she slumped her face to the desk.

"Your birthdays coming up, what present would you like?", Izumi asked.

Ryouko stared at Izumi and tilted her head, "Nothing special, the fact that you remembered is already your gift to me.", she smiled.

Izumi blushed, "I'm being serious here."

"Hm…", Ryouko thought hard, "I don't particularly like anything as of now, I'll tell you right away if I want something."

"Ryouko-chan! Ryouko-chan!", Sumire yelled. "Someone's looking for you!"

Ryouko stood up, "Who could it be?", she walked to the door and saw Ryosuke, "Ah, Eniishi-senpai."

"Ah, I finally found your class.", he scratched his head, "I've been looking for it, for a week now."

"Congratulations for finally finding it.", Ryouko said with a smile. "Is there anything you need?"

"I just wanted to see you.", he said straight-forwardly.

Ryouko blushed, "Really? I..'m honored.", she stammered.

Ryosuke blushed and turned away, "I guess I'll be leaving now, I just really wanted to see you."

"Ah, yeah take care, and good luck."

Inside the classroom group of girls were crowding Sumire.

"Are they going out?", girls asked, "They look so good together."

"I don't know, why don't you go ask Ryouko-chan", Sumire replied.

"Come on, tell us."

"I really don't know."

When Ryouko came back inside their classroom, they bombarded her with questions.

"Are you going out with Eniishi-senpai?"

Ryouko shook her head, "No, I'm not. We're just friends."

"Why? You guys look so good together."

"I don't know either."

"But, do you like him?"

Ryouko scratched her head, "How do you know if you like someone anyway?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~", they squealed, "Maybe you do like, you just don't realize."

"YAH! Break it, she's studying so please don't pester her for now.", Izumi said as she pushed them away.

"Ah, you're such a party-pooper, it's a good thing you're handsome.", they protested.

Izumi sighed, "Girls are so noisy."

"So am I noisy?", Ryouko asked.

"Not all girls! Some of them.". Izumi replied.

"Hey, Mi-chan, tell me already…"

"Tell you what?"

"How do you know if you like someone?"

Izumi sighed, "Well.. you.."

Ryouko interrupted, "Does your heart pound like crazy when they're around? Do you uncontrollably blush? Do you get clumsy around them? Is that how it is?"

Izumi grinned, "Hey, it's as if you're talking from experience."

"Is that how it is? Answer me."

"Well, yeah. Pretty much.", he said, "That's exactly how I feel when I'm around you.", he said to himself. He was smiling, not knowing that what was about to come will hurt him deeply.

"Then I think I like someone.", Ryouko said. "I think I like Ryosuke-senpai."

He gasped, "I'm not sure, if that's how you like someone. I'm just guessing."

"But, you just said..", Ryouko said looking a bit confused.

Izumi breathed heavily, "I'm not..sure."

"Well, if you aren't sure, I am."

"What do you mean"

"I like Eniishi Ryosuke-senpai"


	9. Chapter 9: Magic of Forever

"Should I tell him about how I feel?", Ryouko asked Izumi.

Izumi clenched his teeth, "No, definitely not!", he stared at her furiously, "I mean, you're not even sure about your feelings for him, and he might reject you or something."

"Eh? But he confessed to me the other day right?", Ryouko slouched as she sat down on her chair, "Ah, what should I do? Should I go ask Sumire-chan for some advice?"

Izumi shook his head, "No, she doesn't know anything about this matter at all! Definitely not!", just as he finished his sentence, he was hit by a book in his head.

"And what is this matter, that I don't know anything about?", Sumire asked as she tugged Izumi's ear.

"Oww! It hurts!", Izumi exclaimed.

"I like Eniishi Ryosuke-senpai, what should I do about this?", Ryouko asked.

"OH MY GOD!", Sumire exclaimed, "YOU LIKE ENIISHI RYOSUKE-SENPAI?!"

As soon as their classmates heard Sumire's scream they all gathered around Ryouko.

"You like him? That's like so nice, you both look so good together.", the girls said.

The guys interrupted, "No! We heard he's a total asshole, you should go out with someone from our class."

Izumi hit Sumire's head with a newspaper, "Geez! Why did you have to be so loud?!"

"I can't help it, Ryouko-chan was being so cute, being so straight-forward like that.", Sumire started to get excited, "So are you going to confess Ryouko-chan?"

"I don't really know.", she said as he started to play with her hair, "I'm sure that I like him and I want him to know about my feelings. But what happens after that?"

"Well, it depends actually.", Sumire said as she put on her glasses and put her hair in a bun, acting like a teacher, "If a girl or a guy confesses their feelings to someone and the other party accepts their feelings. Poof! They become a couple. But if the other party turns down the confession, they won't date and if it so happens that they're friends, their friendship will be over."

Some of the girls sighed, "It's sad, but so true."

"Ah, so I should confess to him right away?", Ryouko said, but everyone just laughed at her, some of the girls started giggling and pinching her cheeks.

"She's so cute, being so clueless about love."

"That's not how you do it Ryouko-chan.", Sumire said and explained further leading her into narrating her past love stories.

"But he already confessed to me.", Ryouko said.

"Oh my God! You have mutual feelings for each other, that's so great!", some of the girl exclaimed.

The other girls disagreed, "No! It's a little bit too soon to confess."

Ryouko frowned in confusion, "What should I do?"

Izumi slammed his hand onto the table, "You guys don't have to over-complicate things, all she has to do is not confess, and then all this talk will be over."

The girls pushed him away, "Yah! You stay out of this, just because you have a girlfriend."

Keichi tapped Izumi by the shoulder, "You should've confessed, idiot.", he said in a sing-song trying to tease Izumi.

"Yeah, I know I'm an idiot."

"But from what I know, Eniishi-senpai is a really nice guy, he's smart and rich.", Keichi went on and on, praising Ryosuke, "I think, if they ended up dating, he would never hurt Ryouko-chan."

Izumi looked at him with doubting eyes, "Man, are you gay?"

Keichi flinched, "Of course not!"

"Then, why do you know so much about this guy?"

Keichi sighed, "You see, my family and his family had a business transaction a month ago, his parents kept on telling us about him."

"Ah, good! I thought you went gay for him."

"But, seriously man. If you're going to hand her over to someone, Eniishi-senpai is the best pick."

Izumi ran his fingers through his hair, "That's not really the problem."

As school ended, Izumi by the faucet washing his face and body, he was covered in sweat from playing soccer, he was a bit thin but really muscular, water was dripping down from his body running through his 'almost-there abs'. Girls from higher class were staring at him while drooling.

"Ah, this feels so good. ", Izumi said, just then some girls walk past him.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Izumi-kun is so sexy!", they exclaimed.

Izumi scratched his head, "Ah, thanks I guess.", he said as he kept on doing his business.

A girl started taking pictures, "This will be good material for the School Publication, and we will share your hotness to the world. Hihihihihihihihihi!", she laughed hysterically, "I am Okada Rie, the President of the Kyukyoku School Publication."

**Okada Rie, **from Class III-C, has control over the element water, she wears eye-glasses, has shoulder length curly hair and a petite body.

"Ah, the school newspaper? I've never seen it."

"Hihihihihihihi,", she laughed hysterically, "It's because we've been lazy for the past few months, and as I've been told we have a lot of new fascinating students."

"I see.", Izumi said.

"A lot of fascinating stories are about you and your friends.", she started talking about various stories, "But what fascinates me the most is the Elique."

"Eh? By fascinate, you mean you like her?", Izumi said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes!", she replied, "The silver-black hair, her beautiful face, long eyelashes, that cute smile, a sexy body, those luscious breast. Ah… heaven."

"What the? But, you're a girl."

"So what? Hihihihihihihihi.", she said, "I intend to make her mine."

Izumi looked even more confused, "Well, good luck with that, she already likes someone."

Rie zoomed her face onto Izumi's, "Who's the person he likes? Who is it? Tell me."

"What's wrong with this senpai?", Izumi thought to himself, "You'll know soon enough, I guess."

She started walking away, "I'll be watching all of you.", she said as she disappeared.

"Weird. But we have to be more careful from now on."

Just then Ryouko hugged him from behind, "Mi-chan, I got free food from the elf."

Izumi jumped out of fright, "Geez! Are you planning to kill me with a heart attack?", he said as he noticed Ryouko's hands were over his chest. "Where are you touching?!", his face flushed red.

"Ah, sorry.", she said as she removed her hands from his chest, "I didn't know you had such a muscular body.", she stared at him from head to toe.

Izumi was blushing intensely, "Where the hell are you looking at?"

"Your body.", she replied, "You've grown into a man, the boy who used to take a bath in the river naked is now..", before she could finish what she was saying, Izumi covered her mouth.

"Shhh! What are you saying?"

Ryouko smirked, "Hm, I wonder if the little fella down there grew up well?"

Izumi blushed even more, "Ho.. how vulgar!"

"Come on, let me see him!", Ryouko started chasing Izumi trying to take off his pants, "Lemme see! Lemme see!"

"Stop it! Seriously!", he exclaimed.

"Ah, I get it! You only want to show it to Himiko-chan ne? For sex?"

Izumi's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"I read it in books or something.", she giggled, "You better put a shirt on, or else you'll catch a cold.", she handed him his t-shirt and left.

Izumi started to splash even more water over his face and his whole body, "Geez. Way to go Ryou-chan, unnecessarily turning me on.", he splashed even more water trying to get rid of his "heat".

Ryouko was on her way to the dorm, she was happily walking because of the goodies she received from the elf. And then she heard a loud scream coming from the garden where she usually takes a break.

"Help me! Somebody please help!"

"Eh? Who could it be?", she ran towards the spot and saw no one there, she only saw a book and a bag, "Hello is anyone here? You left your bag.", she asked but there was no answer, she kept on waiting for the person to come back but no one was there.

"My love, you've come back for me…", someone said softly.

"Who's there?", she said, as she looked around, "It's that freakish voice again. I should leave, it's getting dark already.", she took the bag with her and went to the Ogre Securiy Office.

"Keiko-san…", the voice said.

At the Ogre Security Office, there was a big ogre guarding the entrance, he looked mean being almost 8-foot tall, his big teeth coming out of his mouth, he was holding a big spear. When Ryouko stood before him, he just stared at her.

"What is your business here?", the ogre asked, "Ah! If it isn't the Elique."

Ryouko was sweating, "Uhh, I'm here to deposit a bag in the lost and found."

"Another one?", the ogre said as he took the bag from Ryouko, "Thank you for your assistance."

"Wait, Ogre-san you said it's another one. Does that mean there are more students losing their bags?", she asked.

"Well, for the past few weeks some elves or guardians always deposit bags in the lost and found, and it's been reported that a couple of students are missing. We've been searching for them for days, but we have nowhere to start.", the ogre replied.

Ryouko bowed, "Thank you for the information, Ogre-san."

The ogre smiled creepishly, "It's no problem. I should be more careful if were you. We wouldn't want the Elique to be lost or something."

Upon knowing this information, she rushed to the dorms and went to see Kyou.

"Kyou-senpai, do you know anything about the missing students?", she asked.

Kyou flinched, "You surprised me."

"Ah, sorry for suddenly barging in without knocking.", Ryouko said and bowed.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't busy or anything.", Kyou said as he closed the book he was reading, "Well, yeah I've heard about the missing students."

"Since when have you heard about this?"

"It began a week ago, according to the information I know there are a total of 8 missing students, and they were last seen by the garden at the west side of the school.", Kyou explained.

"That's where I usually hang out.", Ryouko thought for a while, "The last time I hung out there, I heard this strange voice, saying something about his love coming back for him."

"Eh? What did you exactly hear?", Kyou asked looking a bit worried.

Ryouko scratched her head, "I can't remember what I heard exactly, but I'm sure I heard something."

Kyou sighed, "You should be more careful from now on. but for now, we should focus more on the test."

"But, what about the missing students?"

"Don't worry, the ogres are doing their best to solve this problem.", Kyou tapped Ryouko's shoulder.

Ryouko nodded, "Is that so?"

Kyou gave a thumbs-up, "Yeap, you don't need to think about other things."

Ryouko smiled, "Thanks, I guess I'll be going now.", she was on her way to her room and by her door she saw Ayumi.

"Ah! What took you so long?", Ayumi ranted as she walked towards Ryouko.

"Oh, sorry I had things to do, I went to the..", before she could finish explaining Ayumi interrupted her.

"I don't give a damn about what you do but…", Ayumi sighed, "I came here to… say sorry."

"Eh?", Ryouko said as she tilted her head, "To say sorry? What for?"

"Well, you know for… everything I guess.", she said while handing over a plastic bag filled with cookies, "Think of it as a gift of apology ne?"

Ryouko took the cookies and smiled liked a little kid, "Are these really for me?", she batted her eyelashes a few more times.

"God, you're disgusting, stop acting so cute."

"It's just that, I'm really happy to receive something for you."

Ayumi smiled, "I'm really sorry for being so mean to you, it's just, jealousy took over me.", she tugged her hair into her ear, "I didn't want to accept the fact that, even I think you're pretty."

Ryouko was munching the cookies, "Iszh szoo gooodd!"

Ayumi laughed at Ryouko's face, "Hahaha! You should see your face right now. Hahaha! So funny."

Ryouko gulped all the cookies in her mouth, "This cookies are heaven, I love them.", she hugged Ayumi, "Thank you so much for this."

Ayumi frowned in confusion, "Why are you so smiley and stuff? Aren't you usually emotionless or something?"

"Yeah, I still am. But not with food, I'm completely and utterly engrossed with food."

Ayumi chuckled, "You're really funny.", Ayumi composed herself and gently pushed Ryouko away, "Before I leave, I just want to ask you something."

"Eh? What is it?"

"Do you by any chance, like Kyou-senpai?"

"No, why do people keep asking if I like Kyou-senpai?"

"Well, it's because you guys are really close, girls from the upper class keep on talking about how you guys always hang out.", she sulked a bit, "And they say that he often talks about you."

"He does?", Ryouko said staring at Ayumi, "Are you okay Ayumi-senpai? You look a bit sad."

"Are you really really sure that you don't like him?"

"I'm sure.", Ryouko nodded non-stop, "The guy I like is Eniishi Ryosuke-senpai."

Ayumi flinched in shock, "Oh my God! You like Eniishi-kun?"

Ryouko nodded, "Yes, I think so."

Ayumi grasped both of Ryouko's hand, "I wish you good luck!", she hugged Ryouko and dashed of downstairs.

"What was that?", Ryouko asked, "But, who cares, these cookies are so delicious!"

They finished their exams smoothly; the students are now enjoying their weekend. it was only a few days left before Ryouko's birthday. Ryouko, Izumi, Sumire and Keichi were strolling through the market surrounding Kyukyoku, there were a lot of different stores that sells magic potions, creatures, charm bracelets, sutras and many more.

Izumi leaned closer to Sumire's ear, "Can you distract her for me?", he whispered.

"How?", Sumire replied in a soft voice.

Keichi hugged Sumire and pushed Izumi away, "We're going on a date, do something about it yourself man.", Keichi chuckled.

Izumi widened his eyes, "But, you promise me you'll help me!", he protested quietly.

Sumire giggled, "From what I heard, Eniishi-senpai is going to give her a bracelet.", she said as she and Keichi started to walk away.

"Oi! How did you know?", Izumi said as he tried to hold them back, "How did you know?"

Sumire looked back, "Me and some of my friends saw him buying one the other day. It looked pretty.", she said and they disappeared in the crowd.

Izumi was more worried than ever, he became more anxious with the fact that Ryosuke already had something for Ryouko. He was thinking so hard when someone held onto his hand, "Gyaaa! Who is it?!"

"It's me!", Ryouko protested as she panted, "You guys left me behind."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

Ryouko looked over Izumi's shoulder, "Where are they? Did they get lost?"

"Nope. They left us and went on a date."

"Eh?", Ryouko sighed, "I guess it can't be helped, they're lovers after all."

"Yeah, I guess that's how it is."

"Don't you regret spending time with me? I mean you should've asked Himiko-chan instead of me", Ryouko asked straight-forwardly.

Izumi stared at her, "Here you go again, talking about Himiko when we're together."

"Well, it's because it's logically to talk about…"

"Oh, look ice cream!", Izumi exclaimed.

Ryouko immediately turned to the direction where Izumi was pointing, "Where? I want a vanilla flavored one!"

Izumi laughed 'till tears were coming out from his eyes, "Your reaction was priceless. Hahahahahahaha!"

Ryouko pouted, "Where's the ice-cream?"

"I was kidding.", Izumi chuckled. "You fell for my joke once more.", he continued laughing.

Ryouko pouted and remained silent as they walked through the town, and then Izumi noticed that she was blushing.

"You're blushing again, do you really want ice cream that much?", Izumi asked.

Ryouko nodded., "Uh-huh.", she said as she was blushing from ear to ear.

"How cute.", Izumi thought to himself, "Stay here, I'm gonna go look for ice cream."

Ryouko nodded and grinned like an obedient child, "Yes, I'll stay right here. I won't move an inch 'till ice cream-kun arrives.", she kept on nodding.

Izumi chuckled, "Okay, I'm off, just stay here.", he said then walked away, "Okay, I've got some time to look for a gift.", he spotted a couple of shops but couldn't decide what to get her.

"Have you decided on anything sir?", the attendant asked.

"Umm, these are beautiful but I'm looking for something unique.", Izumi shook his head, "Definitely not this one, thank you for your assistance.", he said and exited the shop, then a girl with big breast clung onto him.

"Hello there, handsome. I heard you're looking for jewelry.", she said as she kept on rubbing her breasts onto Izumi, "Come with me, I have good quality items that might interest you."

Izumi hesitated, "I don't think so."

The woman frowned, "I'm not going to rape you, I just use my breast to attract customers.", she said as she led him to a market underground, they came upon a big door that has the symbol of all elements, she opened the door, "I welcome you to _Marche Magie, _the place where you can find the most precious items."

Izumi was amazed by the place, "Wow! Everything looks amazing, and expensive. I'm thankful for your help…umm.. what should I call you?"

"Karen.", she said as she smiled, "You can call me Karen-san."

He bowed, "Karen-san I'm really fascinated and impressed with the place but I'm only a student, I don't think I can afford anything in here."

Karen patted his shoulder, "No need to worry son, I'll give you a big discount since you're so handsome.", she said as she giggled.

Izumi started rummaging into the shop, "Wow, I wonder what this does.", he kept on looking around but couldn't find anything.

"You're for something to give to your girlfriend, am I right?", Karen asked.

Izumi blushed, "Ah, no. It's just a gift for a close friend."

"But the aura you're emitting is colored pink."

"Eh? Pink?", he asked then looked around him, "I couldn't see anything."

Karen chuckled, "Of course you can't. I can read auras my boy, I approached you because I saw from your aura how troubled you are."

"Ah, I see."

"Would you like to give her preserved frog feets? Or maybe a shark's tear? Ah! A fairy's wing.", she kept going on and on about weird stuff.

"Uhh.. do you have any jewelry? Or something", Izumi asked.

"Of course! Of course!", she went inside a room and when she came back she was carrying a small chest, "Here it is!", she took out the jewelry, it was a gold necklace encrusted with black diamond's with a white diamond in the middle, there were two earrings dangling from it.

"Why are there earrings dangling from it?", Izumi asked.

"Well, you see this necklace and these earrings belonged to a couple all the way from Greece. The man fell in love with a vampire, and since vampires live forever and they can't always stay together, he tried to look for a way to keep in touch with her.", she kept on narrating, "He made this necklace and the earrings, and upon finishing them, both of them trickled a drop of their blood onto the jewelry. From then on, whenever the woman wants to talk to the man, she uses her necklace."

"Didn't they have a telephone then?", Izumi asked.

"Apparently, they didn't.", she replied, "As I was saying, though the jewelry is just like a cell phone, it's a bit different, because even after death both of them can still talk to each other."

Izumi was amazed, "Really?"

Karen nodded, "Since the jewelry contained their blood only they can use the jewelry."

"So I can't buy this?", he asked looking a bit disappointed.

"Actually you can, before the man passed a way he made another necklace and another pair of earrings.", Karen replied.

"Why did he make another pair?

Karen smiled, "He told the woman, '_Take these, and when I leave this world, look for someone who will love you as much as I do, and give him these, take a drop of his blood and yours, just like what I did. I don't want to see you lonely, my love. I'll be happy in heaven as long as you're happy.'", _she said being a little teary-eyed, she took the necklace and showed Izumi the back part of the necklace.

"Oh, there's something written in the back, I can't read it."

"It says για πάντα.", she smiled, "It means forever.", then she started to sob.

Izumi gasped, "Could it be possible?", he asked, "Are you the vampire the man fell in love with?"


	10. Chapter 10: Careless, Careless

"I wish I was her." Karen smiled, "Don't get to carried away my boy.", she said then giggled.

A tear rolled down Izumi's cheek, "He is such a dedicated person, thinking of his lovers' happiness in the brink of death.", though he was a guy, he had a soft spot for people who loves sincerely.

"Wah! Are you actually crying?"

"I'm sorry.", he composed himself and wiped away his tears, "How much is it?"

"You're really going to buy it?", Karen asked, "It's not cheap."

"It doesn't matter; I'll buy it no matter what."

"Well, it costs ¥ 70,000…"

Izumi's jaw dropped, "Se..se..seventy thousand?!"

Karen nodded, "Yes, well it's an antique and the diamonds are real. But since you were so moved with my story, I'll give you a friendly discount."

Izumi's eyes sparkled, "Yes, of course. A friendly discount! We're friends ne?"

"Aren't you a student from Kyukyoku?", Karen asked.

Izumi nodded, "Yes, I'm actually in my first year."

"That's good then.", she smiled, "I'll sell it for ¥5000, if you show me a picture of the Elique."

Izumi raised an eyebrow, "Why? Are you planning to harm her in any way?"

Karen shook her head, "Of course not! It's because my shop is known to have anything and everything you need. And people are asking if I have a picture of the Elique, or maybe action figures."

Izumi chuckled, "Really? People ask for that kind of merchandise?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah, mostly are students from Kyukyoku and Zannin, some are just random students.", she rummaged through her bag and handed over a piece of paper to Izumi, "See, it's a picture of her, but half of her face is covered."

"How did you get this?", he asked.

"One of the regulars here, requested a life-sized figure of her, but I can't work with these as my basis.", she replied.

Izumi thought for a while, "So, all you need is a picture?"

Karen nodded, "Yes, I've been challenging myself if I can replicate someone so beautiful.", she kept on imagining things and smiling, "All the fame is mine, if that happens."

Izumi handed a photo, "Here, but it's a photo from when she was in middle-school."

Karen immediately grabbed the photo and looked at Izumi suspiciously, "Are you a stalker?"

Izumi shook his head while waving his hands, "No, I'm not a stalker."

"Then why do you have a picture of her?'

Izumi sighed, "I'm her childhood friend, and we've known each other since we were kids."

"JACKPOT!", she exclaimed, "Can you tell me more about her? Like her waist line, bust line! Anything!"

"How indecent!", Izumi said as he turned away and blushed.

"Are you with her?", she asked enthusiastically.

Izumi nodded, "Yeah, she's waiting for me by the pet shop."

Karen jumped around, "You can have the necklace and earrings for ¥3000 and a bonus of hmm….", she looked around her shop, "Some Icarius Dust, just introduce me to her. It'll be an honor, if the Elique knows of my existence."

"Uhh, sure.", Izumi kept on nodding, "But, what is Icarius Dust?"

"Ah, you can use it to transport to anywhere you like.", she started fixing her make-up, "And it can also make you invisible, to activate it, you have to read the chants included inside the bag."

"Ah, thank you.", he handed over the money to Karen, "Thank you for being so kind to me, Karen-san."

"No, thank you!", she smiled from ear to ear, "Thanks to you, I'll be able to meet the Elique."

Both of them rushed outside, Izumi dropped by the ice cream parlor he saw earlier to purchase some ice cream for Ryouko. As soon as he bought the ice cream, Karen dragged him to the pet shop.

"Hurry up! She might leave.", Karen protested.

"No, she won't."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I told her so.", he said while pointing to the direction where Ryouko was sitting. There were two guys talking to her, but she stood there not saying a word.

"Aren't you the Elique? Are you all alone? We can accompany you if you want.", the guys said.

Ryouko raised her head and stared at them for a while then looked away.

The guys chuckled, "How cute! Are you shy?"

Izumi cleared his throat, "Ehem! Excuse me!", he said as he handed the ice cream to Ryouko.

Ryouko sprang to her feet, "Wah! Ice cream, finally I can have my ice cream!", she took the ice cream and started to eat it.

Izumi glared at the guys, "I think your business is done here.", as soon as he finished his sentence, the guys left.

Karen was holding a piece of paper and a pen and jumping around, "Oh my fucking god, it's really her. In person it's really really her.", she kept on saying.

Ryouko who was engrossed with her ice cream pointed her finger to Karen and looked at Izumi, "Who is she?", she asked, "Ah, Mi-chan is she going to steal my precious ice cream?"

Izumi giggled, "No, she won't. She's a lady I met a while ago, her name is Karen-san."

Karen bowed, "I'm Karen, it's so nice to meet you.", she said.

Ryouko bowed as well, "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Yamada Ryouko.", she said as she extended her hand over to her.

Karen's pupils widened, "OH MY GLOB. A handshake? A handshake from the Elique. Kyaaaaaaaa!", she took Ryouko's hand, "I'm never ever going to wash this hand.", she said as she jumped around everywhere.

"What's happening to her?"

Izumi blinked a few times, "Uhh..", he stammered, "She's a fan of yours apparently, and she wanted to meet you personally."

Ryouko bowed, "I'm honored."

Karen tried to compose herself, "Can I hug you?"

Ryouko nodded, "It's okay with me.", as soon as Ryouko said okay, Karen immediately clung onto her and hugged her tight.

"I'm never going to take a bath again.", she exclaimed.

"Vampire.", Ryouko mumbled.

"Eh?", Izumi asked.

"Karen-san is a vampire.", Ryouko replied.

Karen nodded, "Yes, I am."

Izumi's jaw dropped as he started to walk away, "Please don't kill me!"

"I won't kill you, I only eat Blood Fairies.", she said.

"But, Ryou-chan, how did you know?", Izumi asked.

"I sensed it.", she replied as she continued in eating her ice cream, "Mi-chan buy me more ice cream ne?", she said cutely.

"No, that's enough for today."

Karen hit Izumi's shoulder, "Buy, Yamada-san more ice cream."

Ryouko nodded, "Yes, buy Yamada-san more ice cream."

"Yah! I'll buy you some more on your birthday. That's enough for today."

"That's a promise okay?"

Izumi nodded, "Yes, I promise."

Karen covered her mouth with her hand, "Omo. The necklace is for…"

Izumi signaled her to stay quiet and nodded.

"You like her?", Karen mouthed without saying a word.

Izumi shrugged his shoulders and turned away as he started to blush.

Karen smiled, "I should go now, it was really nice meeting you, Yamada-san."

Ryouko, "Same to you, let's meet again someday."

"Of course!", Karen exclaimed as she walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

Ryouko stared at Izumi, "Are you flirting with another woman just because your girlfriend isn't here?", she kept a straight face and continued in eating her ice cream, "I didn't know you had a thing for big breast."

"EH?!", Izumi exclaimed as he started to blush, "It's not like that, she helped me look for an ice cream parlor. I'm not a pervert!"

"Ah, is that so? Such a smart person, knowing where to find my oh so precious ice cream."

"You really are crazy for ice cream.", Izumi said while staring at her as if judging her.

"What? You want to steal my ice cream ne?", Ryouko backed away from him, "Get away from me and ice cream-kun, or else I don't know what I might do to you."

Izumi chuckled, "Fine, fine, I won't steal Ice cream-kun from you."

"That's good, or else I won't talk to you ever again.", Ryouko finished her ice cream, "Let's get back to school ne?"

"Ah, sure. Let's get going then."

They were on their way back to school and Izumi started to ask her various things.

"So, about Eniishi-senpai..", he cleared his throat, "Are you going to date him?"

"I don't know.", she replied.

"How could you not know?", he said looking a bit agitated, "I mean, it's your feeling we're talking about here."

Ryouko shook her head, "I really don't know.", she scratched her head, "If I confess and he accepts my feelings, what comes after that?"

"Well, you go on dates, spend holidays together, you do everything together.", Izumi replied.

Ryouko sighed, "That's too much stress for me."

"It's not stressful, if you like a person you'll always have this urge to always be by their side.", Izumi explained further, "Being together won't be a necessity anymore, it will be something that both of you would want."

Ryouko grinned, "You sure know a lot of things about love."

"It's not like I know everything, it's you that doesn't know anything.", he argued.

Ryouko smiled, "Maybe you're right, but as my best friend…", she said while pointing her finger at Izumi, " You should've taught me about love, weren't you worried that I would turn homo or an old maiden, just because I'm clueless about love?"

"Geez, why are you blaming me?"

"Hmph.", Ryouko started sulking, "To make up for it you should buy me an ice cream!"

Izumi hit her with his bag, "Don't go and make me feel guilty for an ice cream."

Ryouko laughed, "You should have seen your face, priceless.", both of them started laughing, when a group of their males classmates approached them.

"Ah, there's Ryouko-san!", Mochi said, their class clown, "Ryouko-san, you didn't tell us you have a sister."

"She's like smoking hot!", Yuta added, another classmate of Ryouko and Izumi.

Ryouko frowned, "I have a sister? No, I don't remember having one."

"Yes you do! She totally looks like you.", Kaoru argued, another classmate of theirs.

"She really doesn't have one.", Izumi said trying to convince Mochi, Yuta and Kaoru.

Ryouko thought hard, "So, you say she looks like me?"

"Yes!", the three said in unison, "Like a clone or something."

Ryouko gasped, "Ah! Maybe it's mom!", she said, "Where did you see her?", as soon as they pointed where they saw her she dashed off.

"Ah, maybe it is indeed Yamada-obbasan.", Izumi said.

Mochi got down to his knees and he started sobbing, "She's married?! Why is life so selfish? Why can't we be together? WHY?"

Izumi laughed, "Well, she is married, in a way."

"What do you mean in a way?", Kaoru asked.

"Well, Ryou-chan's father left about 4 years or 5 years ago.", Izumi said, "And he never came back."

Mochi stood up, "So, you're saying I have a chance?"

Izumi chuckled, "Well, good luck with that.", he said as he started to walk off.

"Yah! Are you indirectly calling me ugly and unattractive?!", Mochi asked angrily.

Izumi sighed, "Ryou-chan is her daughter, which makes auntie her mother right?"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm an idiot now?", Mochi was getting more infuriated.

"Chill out, man.", Izumi said, "You see, Ryou-chan is nice and extremely blunt. But, auntie on the other hand is friendly, clumsy and extremely extremely extremely rude, when it comes to matters about Ryou-chan, but all in all she's really nice."

Keiko was at the front of the Main Building surrounded by students pestering her with questions.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Are you Ryouko-chan's older sister?", the girls kept on asking, "You're so pretty! Are you attending university right now?"

"Nee-sama! Please take care of us!", the boys told her as they handed some flowers to her, "Your sister is very lovely and so are you!"

Keiko smiled with joy, "Waaaa~ Even at this time and age I'm still popular as ever.", she open her arms wide, "Come here my little pets!", she was about to snuggle with them when she heard Ryouko's voice.

"Mom! Mom! Over here!", Ryouko called from a distance.

Keiko's eyes glistened in delight, "Oh, there's my lovely daughter.", she ran up to her and they hugged each other.

"Daughter?!", the students said unison.

Ryouko nodded, "Yeah, she's my mom."

Keiko giggled, "They thought I'm your older sister. Hihihi. I'm honored. Such cute children.", she said as she pinched a student's cheek, "So squishy."

"What is the commotion here?", Kazuhiko, the school principal asked and then he noticed Keiko, "Well, if it isn't Keiko-san, welcome back to Kyukyoku."

"You know each other?", Ryouko asked.

"Yeah, we were… uhh… friends! Yes, we were classmates and friends before.", Keiko explained as she stammered.

"But, isn't Kazuhiko-sensei 50 years old?", Ryouko asked.

Kazuhiko started laughing, "You told Ryouko-san that I'm 50 years old?"

Keiko sighed, "Yes, I did. But, it was only a joke, I didn't expect to meet you here or something like that."

Kazuhiko smirked, "Did your mom also tell you that we used to be lovers?", Kazuhiko asked as he turned to Keiko.

Ryouko shook her head, "Nope, not a word.", she said with a straight face.

Keiko hit Kazuhiko, 'Yah! Don't bring up ancient stuff, that was ages ago."

"Aren't you surprised, Ryouko-san?", Kazuhiko asked.

Ryouko nodded, "Yes I am."

Keiko patted Kazuhiko's shoulder, "She might not look like it, but she's really shocked deep down inside."

Ryouko pouted, "Okka-san, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, there was one time I told you a story about a guy I dated before your dad right? The guy that I was talking about is Kazuhiko.", Keiko replied.

"Ah, the one who confessed to you through the school broadcasting room?", Ryouko asked, just then Kazuhiko instantly blushed, "Yeah, I remember that story. It quite sad though, that you and that guy broke up."

Kazuhiko scratched his head and looked away, "You told her about my confession? Ah~ I'm so embarrassed."

"That happened a long time ago.", Keiko said, "But, it's really weird. How come you're not married? You were pretty popular back then."

Kazuhiko smiled, "I'm just waiting for the right person to come."

"Could it be you're still in love with me?", Keiko asked, "Oh my God. In this time and age, someone still likes me!"

Kazuhiko laughed, "You never change do you? You're still so cheerful and lively."

"You're the one to talk, you haven't changed either.", Keiko smiled. They kept on chatting, well more like flirting; they were flashing each other smiles, and were looking into each other's eyes. It was as if they were in another world, completely unaware of their surroundings.

"You guys are so lovey-dovey.", Ryouko commented making the two come back to their senses.

Kazuhiko blushed, "Uhh, I should go. Ummm, I know this amazing place that makes delicious crepes."

"Kazuhiko-sensei.", Ryouko stared at him, "Please pick her up at 5 p.m. and bring her back before 12 midnight."

"Eh?", Keiko protested, "I'm… I didn't even.."

"I'll see you later then ne?", Kazuhiko asked, and Keiko nodded. He smiled from ear to ear and then he headed back to the building.

"Wow. I'm jealous, my mom has a date.", Ryouko teased.

"Am I not too old for dates?", she said as she sighed deeply, "Ah~ I feel like I'm cheating on Souichirou."

Ryouko nodded, "Yes, you are. I'm going to tell him you cheated.", she said with a sad tone in her voice. "I'll definitely tell him someday, somehow, ne?"

Keiko hugged her tightly, "Yes, of course.", and then she stared at a distance, "Someday, somehow, we'll see him again."

"Are you twins?", a familiar voice asked.

"Ah, Eniishi-senpai, it's you.", Ryouko said as she turned around, "I'd like you to meet my mom, Yamada Keiko."

Eniishi bowed, "It's certainly a pleasure to meet you Yamada-san, I am Eniishi Ryosuke."

Keiko smiled and looked at Ryouko, "Ahhh… Eniishi-kun is it? It's nice to meet you.", she kept on smiling and winked at Ryouko.

Ryouko started to turn red, "Eniishi-senpai is…"

"Ryouko-chan, I told you, you can call me Ryosuke.", Eniishi said before Ryouko could finish her sentence.

Ryouko nodded in agreement, "Ryosuke-senpai accompanied me during the fireworks festival, and he has been showing me around school too."

"Oh, is that all?", Keiko asked trying to tease her daughter.

"I also told her I love her, Yamada-san.", Eniishi said straightforwardly.

"EH?!", Keiko said as she widened her eyes in misbelief.

"Ah, yeah. He did say he loves or likes me. Either of the two.", Ryouko said.

"Listen to me, Eniishi-kun. If you plan to court or date or even marry my daughter, you have to go through me. I don't care even if you're fucking drop dead gorgeous or nice to my daughter.", Keiko said as she smirked, "If you ever try to kiss her or touch her without her permission, you may as well start to hide. Because I will track you down 'till the ends of the Earth and I will kick your sorry little butt. Got that?"

Ryosuke nodded, "Yes, of course.", he smiled, "With all due respect, I think to be able to love a someone deeply and sincerely, one must learn to respect the other person. I assure you that my love for your daughter is true and pure."

Keiko widened her eyes, "Usually, guys would run off to someplace, after I say those things."

Ryouko smiled, "Ryosuke-senpai, you're really weird.", she started poking his face with her finger, "You should've run off somewhere, and yet you just stayed here, even after mom said those things."

"I guess that's how much I like you.", Ryosuke said making Ryouko blush a bit.

"This guy is serious business.", Keiko thought to herself.

"Auntie! Auntie!", Izumi called out to Keiko.

Upon seeing him Keiko ran towards him and gave him a hug, "Ah, you look so handsome in your school uniform. You're a man now, I missed you so much kiddo."

"I missed you too, Yamada-obbasan.", Izumi said in reply, "What brings you here."

"Since, my Ryoukochii's birthday is coming up, I came here to celebrate with her.", Keiko said, "You should come and celebrate with us."

Izumi nodded, "Of course, I've never missed any of her birthday celebrations."

"It's sad though, your mother and father couldn't be here.", Keiko said.

"They went on vacation; they told me beforehand that they won't visit me for quite some time."

"So, anything new with you kiddo?", Keiko asked.

"He's going out with Himiko-chan!", Ryouko blurted out.

"EH?!", Keiko said in misbelieve, "You're going out with that bratty little girl, who always picks a fight with my Ryoukochii?!"

"Ah…eh…", Izumi stammered, "Well, she's a changed person and…."

"But, you told me you like my Ryoukochii!"


	11. Chapter 11: Hayato:The Earth Spirit

"Eh?", Ryouko said, "Like?"

"Obbachan!", Izumi screamed.

Keiko gasped, "Ah, it was supposed to be a secret.", she thought to herself.

"Of course he likes me!", Ryouko protested.

"Eh? You knew?", Keiko and Izumi asked in unison.

Ryouko nodded, "Yes, it's natural to like a friend; you won't be able to stay beside them if you don't like them."

Izumi let out a sigh of relief, "Ah, so you were referring to that kind of like."

"Sorry, Izumi-kun.", Keiko whispered.

"What other like are you referring to anyways?", Ryosuke asked.

Izumi started to fake laugh, "Hahahaha, aren't you hungry? Let's go eat somewhere."

Ryouko started jumping with joy, "Come on then! Let's hurry up!"

Ryosuke chuckled, "How cute."

Keiko hit Ryouko in the head, "For the last time, stop jumping around like that, you're in high school already."

Ryouko started pouting, "Sorry."

Keiko turned to look at Ryosuke, "And as for you, Ryosuke-kun. You may not join us; you may take your leave."

Ryouko waved him goodbye, "Ja! See you later Ryosuke-senpai."

They finished eating and decided to head to the dorms, they were passing by the garden where Ryouko usually hangs out.

Keiko stopped and stared at the tree, "Ah, this place sure brings back memories."

"Eh? You know this place Keiko-san?", Izumi asked.

Keiko nodded as she started to smile, "That's where Souchirou confessed to me, we had our first date under that tree, our first kiss…", she started imagining different things and then she started blushing, "Kyaaaaaaaa! It's like I'm a teenager again.", she told the two more stories when someone snipped a picture of them.

"Eh? What was that?", Ryouko asked.

"Hihihihihihihihihi!", a high pitched laughed was heard, "It is no other than me, Okada Rie the school publication president."

"Ah! That's the creepy girl who has a crush on you, Ryou-chan!", Izumi exclaimed.

Rie flipped her short hair, "I'm not here to take Ryouko-chan just yet, I am here to take photos of the lovely Yamada Keiko-sama!"

"You know me?", Keiko asked as she pulled Ryouko to her side.

Rie clinked her glasses, "Of course! Hihihihihih!", she laughed hysterically, "I've done my research, you were the "School Idol" for three consecutive years, you were elected as Vice-President on your Third Year, the rumored ex-girlfriend of our principal Kazuhiko-sensei, and much much more!"

"Wow! You sure know a lot about me."

"Hihihihihihihi!", she laughed, "All I ask from you is a picture."

Keiko nodded, "Sure, there's no harm in taking a picture."

Rie smiled from ear-to-ear, "Really? You would really let me take it?", she was getting excited, "Can Ryouko-chan join too?"

Ryouko nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Since my mom is letting you take it."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! I'm the luckiest person alive.", Rie was getting really excited she took her camera out of her bag and started to jump around, "I am so thankful for this opportunity.", she kept on jumping around, when unknowingly the camera slipped off her hand and broke into 3 pieces.

Ryouko pointed her hand to the broken camera, "Ah, your camera broke."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Rie exclaimed, "How can I take pictures with no camera?!"

"Oh, that's too bad dear, I'm sure you could get it picked, ask the fairies for assistance.", Keiko advised.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Yes, I will do that.", she picked up the broken camera and headed to the Fairy Building while crying.

"Aww, she wasn't able to take our picture. How sad.", Keiko said as she started to pout.

"Yah, Ryou-chan, why can't you be more like obbachan?", Izumi ranted.

"I already look like her, what more is there to be?", Ryouko asked looking a bit confused.

Izumi sighed, "Can't you be cute like that sometimes? I'm not asking you to be cute all the time, what I'm saying is you should not be an ice princess all the time."

"Eh? Is that it?", Ryouko asked and then she started pouting cutely, "Mi-chan~ Ryou-chan is tired, take her to her room ne?", she said cutely.

Izumi immediately covered his face as he started to turn red, "Why are you suddenly…"

"Satisfied Grumpy-kun? You're always so short-tempered these days.", Ryouko said as she kept on teasing Izumi.

"You guys look like a couple.", Keiko said, "You should consider dating."

"Hahahaha, what are you talking about, Keiko-obbachan.", Izumi said, "Let's just head to the dorm ne?"

At the dorm Kyou was walking back and forth in the lounge looking troubled, as soon as Ryouko and Izumi saw him they greeted him.

"Good Afternoon Kyou-senpai.", they said in unison.

"Oh, hey there.", Kyou replied with a rather troubled look.

"I would like you to meet my mom, Yamada Keiko-san.", Ryouko said as she introduces her mother to Kyou, they shook hands and greeted each other.

Kyou smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Keiko-san.", he said as he bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too.", Keiko smiled, "Thank you for looking after my little trouble maker ne?"

"Oh, it's my pleasure.", Kyou said, "By the way Ryouko-chan, there's been another report about a missing student."

"Eh? Another one?", Ryouko asked, "This is getting serious."

"We need to be more careful, there are 8 students in total ne?", Izumi asked.

Keiko was looking back and forth from Kyou to Izumi, "What are you guys talking about? Is something wrong?", she asked.

Kyou looking a bit hesitant still told Keiko about the problem, "Well, for the past few weeks female students have been mysteriously disappearing, and they were last seen at the West Garden. The Ogre Guards have been searching everywhere, but there is still no clue about their whereabouts."

"Are you referring to the garden near this dormitory?", Keiko asked.

Kyou nodded in agreement, "Yes, did anything like this happen before Keiko-sama?"

Keiko shook her head, "No, this is the first ti…", she gasped, "Wait, there's an earth spirit that was sealed inside that tree, it is said that the earth spirit is searching for his bride.", she sighed, "Actually, I met this spirit, when I was still a student here. He was such a nice person."

"Eh?! You did?!", Ryouko asked in shock, "What did he look like? Did he look handsome?"

Izumi hit Ryouko's head with his bag, "Yah! It's an evil spirit, how could you even think about his looks?!", Izumi shook his head, "Girls these days only care about the looks."

"Meanie! Are you an old lady? So grumpy all the time!", Ryouko exclaimed.

"Guys, please calm down.", Kyou said with a very commanding tone in his voice.

"Sorry.", they both said in unison as they sat on the sofa to hear Keiko's story.

-**_Flashback_**_-_

Keiko was just a second year student, the current School Idol, she was at the cafeteria trying to study for her upcoming exam, she was trying hard to concentrate, "Aish! It's so noisy in here!"

"Then, why don't you go to the library?", a friend of hers asked.

"It's too tiring to go over there.", she ranted, "I'll just go over to the garden, see you guys in a while.", she headed to the garden and sat under the tree, "This is so much better, everything is so peaceful.", she kept on studying.

The wind was blowing softly through her hair, all she could hear was the tweeting of the birds, because of the calming atmosphere, and she slowly fell asleep.

Just then someone started poking her face, "Hey, pretty lady. Aren't you suppose to be studying?", the person asked.

She opened her eyes a bit and saw a faint image of a guy with black hair and pale white skin, seemingly the person was floating in mid-air, "Ngh, five more minutes please. I'm still sleepy.", she said as she shut her eyes.

The guy chuckled, "Would it make you feel better if I sing you a song?", he asked, then he started singing a sort of a lullaby making Keiko fall into deep sleep.

After some time Keiko woke up, and she realized that she was leaning on someone, "Ah, I'm sorry, I fell asleep. I didn't notice you there.", she said as she kept on apologizing.

The guy smiled, "Don't worry, I completely don't mind."

Keiko looked over at the school clock tower, "Eh?! I already missed my first class. Oh no!", she exclaimed as she gathered her things, "Aish, I missed my test."

"Don't worry, everything will be okay.", the guy said.

"How about you? Aren't you late?", she asked.

"Hm? Apparently, you're mistaken.", he smiled, "I'm not a student, I'm Hayato an Earth Spirit."

Keiko dropped her things in shock, "An Earth Spirit?! Waaaa~ it's the first time I've seen one in person.", she crept closer to him and started poking his belly, "You are real!"

Hayato chuckled, "I've been residing in this tree for 3,000 years, it's been a long time since I've talked to someone, would you mind staying with me for a while, fair lady?"

"AH! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Takahashi Keiko a second year student.", she said as she bowed, "I still have a class to attend to, but, I guess it won't be that bad if I spend some of my time with you."

Hayato smiled and gave Keiko a light hug, "Thank you; you're the second person who never got scared of me."

"Second person?", she said as she sat down, "Who's the first one? Tell me."

"It's the woman that I fell in love with, but she left me."

"Eh? Why did she leave you?", Keiko asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know, she just… left.", Hayato said with a sad tone in his voice.

Keiko gave him a pat in the back, "It's okay, you deserve someone much much better ne?"

"You're pretty enthusiastic about life huh?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, is that bad?"

"No, not at all.", he said while giving her an assuring smile, "I think it's rather cute."

After some time they became close friends, Keiko would often drop by the garden to have a chat with Hayato after school, she would tell him about what happened to her in school, what she ate for lunch and many other things. Gradually Hayato started to fall in love with Keiko's charm and grace, so he gathered all his courage to confess to her. But on the day he planned to confess, Keiko and Souichirou (Ryouko's dad) decided to have a picnic under the tree.

"It sure is nice here, no wonder I always see you resting here.", Souichirou said as he laid down on the grass.

"Yeah! It's breezy too! Actually, I have a friend that lives in this tree, his name is Hayato.", she said as she called out, "Hayato-kun! Hayato-kun! I have a friend to introduce you to!"

"A friend?", Souichirou asked, "Like an Earth Spirit?! Waa! I want to see one in real life!"

"Hayato-kun! Hayato-kun!", Keiko kept on repeating but Hayato decided not to come out of the tree, he just kept on pretending that he wasn't around, "I guess he isn't here. Maybe he went out for a walk."

"Eh? That's too bad ne?", Souichirou said looking a bit disappointed, "It's okay, at least I got to spend some time with you.", he said with a soft smile.

"It's embarrassing.", Keiko said as she covered her face with her hands.

Souichirou reached over her head and asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm embarrassed, because you might think that I'm trying to impress you, by saying that I have an Earth Spirit friend.", she said while looking down.

Souichirou chuckled, "That's nonsense, you can introduce me to him next time if you want to."

"Really? You're really so nice.", she said with a smile.

Souichirou stood up and arranged his uniform and then he took a deep breath, _"Hana ga Saki"_, he chanted, then a bouquet of yellow roses appeared in his hands, he handed it to Ryouko shyly, "I know you like this so, please accept it.", he said as he started to blush.

Ryouko blushed instantly as she read the note that came with the bouquet, _"I will love you 'till the last rose withers - Yamada Souichirou."_

Souichirou was handling over the artificial rose, "I will love you 'till the last rose withers, so Takahashi Keiko please accept my feelings for you.", he said as he bowed.

Ryouko took the rose as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Yah! Yamada Souichirou, you know how emotional I get with things like this.", she said as she kept on hitting Souichirou.

Souichirou took her hand, "You haven't answered me yet."

"Is taking the rose not considered a 'YES' to you?", Keiko asked as she grinned.

Souichirou blinked a few times, "So are you saying you like me too? Are you?"

Keiko nodded, "Yes, I would be honored to accept your feelings."

Souichirou hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy right now! Thank you for accepting my feelings!"

While the two enjoyed each other's company, Hayato was watching over them, enraged by his lust for Keiko and hate for Souichirou, "Only I can have her, I will make her my brother no matter how long it will take me to have her..", he said to himself.

Keiko continued to visit Hayato at the garden, but whenever she calls out his name no one answers; though no one answers she kept on hoping that someday she and Hayato will see each other again. On the day of her graduation she came by the garden and saw a note stuck on the tree which reads, _"I will make you my bride. –Hayato"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"So, it's possible that the one who is abducting the students is the Earth Spirit?", Ryouko asked.

"The possibility is high, the students were last seen under that tree.", Kyou replied.

"So, he thinks that all the girls that rests under that tree is obbachan.", Izumi said as he shook his head.

"I seriously thought he left or maybe transferred to another tree.", Keiko said, "It's getting out of hand, I should go talk to him before any more students get taken."

"No! it's too dangerous!", the three said in unison.

"What if he takes you with him?", Ryouko protested, "It's too much of a risk, we'll get him to stop one way or another."

"I'll have a talk with the principal and settle this matter the right way, for now we should rest.", Kyou said as he stepped out of the dorm and headed to the principal's office.

"He's right, we should rest.", Izumi said in agreement as he led them to the rooms, and there Himiko was waiting in front of Izumi's room.

"Oh~ I-chan, I've been waiting for you.", Himiko said as she sprung up and ran to Izumi.

"Here comes the bitchy kid who hates you.", Keiko whispered into Ryouko's ear.

Ryouko shook her head, "She's not bitchy, she's a changed woman now."

"Ah, welcome to the school Yamada-obbasan.", Himiko greeted Keiko enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Himiko-san.", she replied, "So, I heard that you and Izumi-kun are dating."

Himiko nodded, "Yes, we've been dating for about two to three months now."

"Oh, that's good, I hope you guys will be happy together.", she said as she smirked, "I'm tired, let's go to bed ne Ryouchii~"

"Okay, see you guys later.", Ryouko said as she and her mother went to her room and rest, "She has to take her beauty rest, kacchan has a date later.", Ryouko giggled as she closed the door.

Evening came by quickly and there was a knock on Ryouko's door. She peeked and there she saw Kazuhiko looking as dazzling as ever, "Wah! Kazuhiko-sensei, you look dashing."

"Thank you.", he replied, "Is Keiko-san ready?"

Ryouko shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Eh? But she's inside right?"

Ryouko nodded, "Yeas, but how do you exactly know that a woman's ready for her date?"

"Ah…eh.. I don't know either.", he said as he chuckled a bit.

"Hm, women are hard to understand ne, sensei?"

Kazuhiko giggled, "You look a lot like Keiko-san, but your personality is completely different."

Ryouko nodded, "A lot of people tell me that, I guess I got it from Sou-tocchan, he's really emotionless most of the time."

"Oh yeah! I remember Souichirou-kun is always like that, even the teachers thought he was making fun of them."

"Yah! What are you guys talking about?", Keiko exclaimed, "I'm ready, let's go."

Kazuhiko took her hand, "We'll be going now, Ryouko-san."

"Please bring her back ne?"

Kazuhiko, "Of course.", he said with a smile as they head downstairs.

"Kazuhiko-sensei is a nice guy, so I guess there's nothing to worry about.", she said then slammed the door.

The days went on, without them noticing it was already the day before Ryouko's birthday. Keiko was cooking up a feast over at the dorm with a little help from the fairies and the dwarfs, while the students are attending their classes.

"I'm so excited for her birthday, she's turning 17 tomorrow.", Keiko said enthusiastically as she poured some water over the rice, "Time flew by so fast, I wish Souichirou could celebrate with us."

"Where is Souichirou-sama?", a fairy asked.

"I… don't have any idea where he is.", she said with a smile, "But, he told me he was going to protect Ryouko from something. He never told me what it was that's going to harm my daughter."

The dwarfs and the fairies gasped, "It's about the prophecy.", they murmured in chorus.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?", Keiko asked.

The fairies shook their heads, "It's nothing, nothing at all.", they said unison.

"Come on tell me. What is this prophecy?", Keiko kept on bugging them to tell her the prophecy.

"It's nothing. Ah! It's burning! The food is burning!", the fairies exclaimed.

"Kyaaaaa! What do I do? What do I do?", she said as she panicked, because of her screaming the fairies and the dwarves started panicking as well.

Meanwhile, Ryouko and Izumi just got out of their classroom.

Ryouko sighed, "I can't figure out the recipe for the vanishing spell, all the compounds and chemical symbols are making me dizzy.", she ranted.

Sumire patted Ryouko's back, "Don't worry, you're not alone. All this mumble-jumble is making everyone in class crazy."

Ryouko pouted, "I should go see my mom, see you later.", she said then left, she was heading to the dorm and then she saw a person by the tree where many students disappeared, "AH! Please get away from there it's dangerous!", she said as she ran over to the tree, "Please get away from…."

"You came back, my princess.", said a person with deep-black hair and pale white skin, "And now, you shall be mine!", he started laughing.

Ryouko gasped, "Ha..Hayato?"


	12. Chapter 12: Bye bye First Crush?

"So you still remember me, Keiko-san.", Hayato said.

"Hm, you're pretty handsome for an Earth Spirit.", Ryouko commented as she stared at Hayato from head-to-toe, "I expected you to be like scary and stuff like that, by the way I'm not Keiko-san."

"You can't fool me!" he said furiously, just then his eyes changed color and he chanted something, _"Boku no san made kazoetara, anata no kokoro wa boku ni kizoku suru mono to suru.", _then he blew a powdery stuff on Ryouko's face which made her lose consciousness.

Meanwhile over at the dorm, Izumi went to check on Keiko.

"Ah, obacchan let me help you with that.", Izumi said.

"Oh, no it's okay, your girlfriend is already helping me.", Keiko said with a smile, "She's incredibly nice, she is indeed a changed woman."

Izumi chuckled, "I guess, she is. So, where's Ryou-chan?"

"Hm? Isn't she with you?", Keiko asked.

Izumi shook his head, "No, she actually went ahead, saying she'll help you out with the cooking."

"I haven't seen her, maybe she fell asleep in her room or something.", she kept on stirring her stew, "Could you check on her for me please?"

"Ah, yes, of course.", Izumi agreed, "I'll be able to give her my gift.", he said to himself, and then he went straight to the room, he was knocking at the door, "Ryou-chan, you liar, you said you're going to help your mom. Open up, I have something for you.", but there was non response, "Eh? It's not locked after all, so careless all the time."

He entered the room but Ryouko was not there, "Where could she be? Maybe he bought some ice cream.", he said then headed down to the kitchen, "Obbasan, she's not in her room."

"Where could she be?", Keiko asked looking a bit worried, "You know how idiotic she is sometimes, she does well in school but in real-life situations she is so dense."

Izumi chuckled, "Maybe she bought ice cream, she mentioned earlier that she wants one."

"What if she got lost? Aish, that kid makes me worry all the time."

"She'll be back soon, the ice cream shop is only near by.", Izumi said assuring Keiko that Ryouko will be back.

"Obbachan! I'm back!", Himiko exclaimed, "Oh, Icchan you're here to help to?"

Izumi nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"Yay! I'll be working with my Icchan!", she cheered.

Ryouko was regaining her consciousness, "Ugh, my head hurts.", she said as she kept on patting her head, "Eh? Where am I?", she thought to herself as she looked around, she was in a room filled with flowers and plants, butterflies were fluttering around, "This place sure is nice, but why on Earth am I only wearing my underwear?"

"Oh, you're already awake, my princess.", Hayato said.

Ryouko turned to Hayato, "Yah, where am I and why am I naked?", she said while covering herself with some leaves.

"Well, this is our wedding night, since you were unconscious I took the initiative to take off your clothes for you.", Hayato replied as he started to undress himself.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! You're making a mistake here!', Ryouko yelled at him.

"This is no mistake; I've been waiting for a long time to have you.", he said walking a few steps closer to Ryouko.

"What did you do to all those girls you kidnapped?"

"I returned them to the surface since I already have you."

"You're mistaken, I'm not who you think I am, I'm not Yamada Keiko, my name is Yamada Ryouko."

Hayato grinned, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Ryouko sighed, "I'm telling the truth, Yamada Keiko is my mother.", she kept on arguing with him.

Hayato grabbed her and started kissing her neck, "You can't trick me.", he kept on kissing her but she pushed him away with her powers.

"What you're doing right now tickles.", Ryouko commented.

"Not putting up a fight eh?", Hayato grinned, "You do like me, Keiko-san."

"I'm telling you, I'm not Yamada Keiko.", she argued, "I'm a bit idiotic and dense at times, but even I can understand when a person says they're not 'this' or 'that'.", she gave him a light punch in his face, "Now, get off."

Hayato chuckled and let go of Ryouko, "You are not Keiko-san."

Ryouko sighed, "That's what I kept on telling you."

"Keiko-san is not as clumsy and not as manly as you are.", Hayato commented.

Ryouko nodded, "I agree with you on that.", she rummaged through the leaves, "Where did you put my clothes, Hayato-kun? It's freezing."

"They're over there. I must go now and claim Keiko-san."

Ryouko trapped him in a vortex, "No, you are not. Let me make it clear for you, my mother is not in love and will never be in love with you."

"Why you?! Let me out of this inferior vortex!", Hayato exclaimed, "She will fall in love with me no matter what!"

"She will never be in love with you, because she is in love with my father!", Ryouko argued, "She will forever be in love with my father, and no one not even an Earth Spirit like you can change that!"

"NO! No one can stop me!", he yelled as vines wrapped around Ryouko's body restricting her movements, "You can't stop me now, puny little human!"

_"Kasai Basuto", _she said then flame came bursting out of her hands, "You're so persistent, I told you already, you can't have her!"

Hayato stared at her with misbelief, "How did you get out of those vines?"

"Uhh…with fire, I guess.", Ryouko replied.

Hayato took out his sword, "I'll kill you!", he was about to charge at her and then their surroundings started shaking.

"Is this what an earthquake feels like?", Ryouko asked, "It feels so relaxing, I feel like I'm a jelly, so wiggly and stuff."

"They're destroying my home!", Hayato yelled as he pulled up to the surface with Ryouko, "Stop destroying my home, you can have this girl back!", he said as he threw Ryouko to the ground.

"Ouch!", Ryouko yelled, "I think I broke my arm."

Izumi rushed to her, "Are you okay?", just then he turned red from ear to ear, "Why on Earth are you naked, with this weather?!"

"He undresses me while I was unconscious, that is not so nice of him ne?"

Keiko ran towards Ryouko as well, "My Ryouchii are you alright? Why are you naked? Did he rape you?"

Hayato stared at Keiko, "Keiko-san…"

Keiko glared at Hayato, "What did you do to my daughter you bastard?!", she said and gave him a good slap.

"Keiko-san, I love you.", Hayato said.

"How can you be so selfish and tell me about your feelings, when the person I care about most in the world is hurt! And it's all because of you!", Keiko furiously said, "I swear to God, if you harm her ever again, I will kill you!"

"Kacchan! He didn't do anything to harm me, he just took off my clothes.", Ryouko said.

"Yes! I just took off her clothes!", Hayato defended himself.

"And does that make any difference?", Keiko asked, "It simply means you were trying to rape her!"

"I thought she was you!", Hayato exclaimed, "All these years, I've been waiting for you to come back and be my bride, I've loved you all these years and when I saw your daughter, my desire for you became even more stronger than before."

Keiko sighed, "You have to understand that you and I can never happen, I'm in love with Souichirou, he's my husband and you can't change that."

"But, you and i…"

Before he could finish what he was saying Kazuhiko, some fairies and some ogres arrived, "What is happening here?", Kazuhiko asked.

"Oh no! Elique-sama is hurt!", some fairies said and came to her rescue.

"Eh? The Elique is here?", Hayato asked, "You mean to tell me, your daughter is the Elique?"

"Yes, she is.", Keiko replied.

Hayato immediately got down to his knees and bowed before Ryouko, "I am sorry for any harm I've caused you Elique, please forgive me."

"Yah! What's with you all of a sudden?!", Izumi asked, "Being all friendly and kind just because she is the Elique."

"It's not what you think!", Hayato said defending himself, "When our kind was created, we were given the mission to protect and serve the Elique when the right time comes."

"So you're trying to tell me that you wouldn't even exist without the Elique?", Izumi asked.

Hayato nodded, "To serve the Elique is our only purpose in this world."

"I'm cold.", Ryouko said. Izumi lifted her up and all of them went to the dormitory.

"Is everything all right? Woah!", Kyou jumped in shock as soon as he saw Ryouko in her underwear, "Wh..why is she wearing like nothing?", his face flushed red, luckily it was only Kyou, Hajime and Himiko in the lobby.

"An Earth spirit tried to make love with her, so yeah.", Izumi replied.

"Where is that bastard?!", Hajime exclaimed and as soon as he saw Hayato he rushed to him and was about to punch him in the face.

"Please don't hurt him!", Ryouko said, "It's not his fault, he was only mistaken, there's no need to fight."

"I'm sorry, I was wrong to act that way.", Hayato said sincerely, "I was only driven by my feelings for Keiko-san, I thought the Elique was Keiko-san."

"Can we save this for later?", Ryouko asked, "It's freezing cold and I'm dying.", she said and Izumi helped her to her room. She got some clothes on wore a jacket and wrapped herself with a blanket.

"Do you want anything?", Izumin asked looking worried.

Ryouko shook her head, "I just want to sleep and be warm here in my bed."

Izumi smiled and glanced at his watch, "Oh, it's already 12:38 a.m., so it's already the 18th eh?"

"Eh? It's that time already? No wonder I feel so sleepy.", Ryouko commented, "Aren't you sleepy? You can sleep beside me if you want to."

Izumi held out his hand, "Here, it's my gift for you.", he said while blushing.

Ryouko looked puzzled, "What's it for?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot about what?", Ryouko asked as she took the box.

"It's the 18th of November today, it's your birthday!", Izumi exclaimed.

Ryouko stared blankly at the corner for a while, "Ah! Yeah, it is! I totally forgot."

Izumi sighed, "Since it's your birthday today, I'll try my best to tolerate your stupidity."

Ryouko ignored him and shook he small box, "So, what did you get me?"

"Open it."

Ryouko opened it up and saw the necklace, "Waa~ it looks expensive. Yah! Did you steal this from some shop or something?"

"Of course not!", Izumi defended himself, "I saved up for that. I wanted to give you something special for your birthday.

"Oh, thanks. You're so sweet Mi-chan.", she said with a smile and tried on the necklace, "It looks so pretty."

"It's not only pretty, it's like a cellphone too.", Izumi said.

"Wah! Really?"

Izumi nodded and explained how the necklace works, "We can use it to communicate, but only the two of us can use it, if you give it to another person it won't have any effect, we can even communicate, in case one of us dies. All we have to do it put our blood in it."

"It sounds like voodoo magic.", she commented, "But it's still awesome.", she pricked her finger with a needle, "Owwie, so Mi-chan where do I put the blood?"

Izumi pointed to the gem, "Right there, at the middle."

"Okay, here we go.", Ryouko wore the necklace after putting her blood in it, "Wow, it totally absorbed my blood."

"Do you like it?", Izumi asked, "You don't have to force yourself to like it, if you really don't."

"No! I like it very much, since you saved up for it.", Ryouko replied, "So where's yours?"

"I don't have one, but that necklace comes with this pair of earrings.", Izumi said as she showed Ryouko her newly pierced ear.

Ryouko poked his ear, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really, it feels a bit itchy but it doesn't hurt at all."

Ryouko gave Izumi a big hug, "Thank you for the gift and for everything, you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"Yah, I didn't even greet you yet.", Izumi chuckled, "Happy 17th Birthday Ryou-chan."

"What is the meaning of this?", Himiko asked interrupting their moment, "Are you guys cheating on me?!"

"Cheating? Is there an exam?", Ryouko asked Izumi.

"You're mistaken.", Izumi said, "I gave her something for her birthday and she thanked me with a hug."

Himiko smiled, "I thought you guys were dating behind my back or something. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

Ryouko chuckled, "Me and Mi-chan dating? No way! He practically sees me as a guy. Ne?", she asking turning to Izumi, "Am I right Mi-chan?"

"Uhh, yeah, something like that.", Izumi replied with a weak smile.

"He's like my brother from another mother.", Ryouko added clinging her arm over Izumi's shoulder.

"So what did Icchan give you?", Himiko asked while rummaging through Ryouko's stuff, "Come on let me see it."

"I'm wearing it, it's a necklace.", Ryouko replied, "It's pretty ne?"

Himiko nodded, "Yeah, it's so pretty. I'm jealous."

"Don't worry, I'll get you one on your birthday.", Izumi said.

Himiko pouted, "Can't you just give it as a present for you girlfriend?"

"Eh? He's really stingy.", Ryouko commented, "Sure enough he'll say that his love for you is enough as a gift."

"Aww, is that true?", Himiko asked in disappointment.

Izumi yawned, "We should all go to bed, it's getting pretty late. We even have school tomorrow.", he held out his hand to Himiko, "Let's go now, Himiko."

Himiko giggled and took Izumi's hand, "We'll be going now Ryouko-chan, happy birthday to you!", she said as she slammed the door behind her.

Meanwhile Kazuhiko went to the building at the southern most part of the school facility, to the building where students are forbidden to enter the building was called the _Mahou no Horu._

Kazuhiko used a special key to enter the facility, "Sorry for the intrusion."

There stood the _Mahou Council_, consisting of 4 members, it is the gathering of the most experienced and intelligent Youniques of the magic world, they are in-charge of taking care of the magic world and they were given the responsibility of guarding the book where the prophecy is written.

"It's alright, we're sorry for calling you out in the middle of the night.", Yoshiaki said.

"What seems to be the problem?", Kazuhiko asked, "It seemed urgent, that's why as soon as the messenger told me, I came right away."

"It is time for the prophecy to happen.", the elders said in unison.

Kazuhiko gasped, "But, it is said that the time for it to happen is at her 18th birthday, it's only her 17th today."

"We have no control of the events that will happen.", Yoshiaki said, "The spirits that are bound to protect the magic world have awoken, which means the evil that will be coming upon us has awoken as well."

"It's too soon, the Elique and the guardians are not ready.", Kazuhiko protested, "They have so much to learn, it's not acceptable."

"The decision is not in our hands, nature has spoken and we should take action.", Kaede said, another elder from the council

Kazuhiko sighed, "I guess, there is no need for an argument ne?", he said as he scratched his head, "How soon will we send them off?"

"Maybe a day or two after tomorrow.", Yoshiaki replied.

"The mother of Yamada Ryouko-sama is here as well isn't she?", Hotaka, another elder asked.

Kazuhiko nodded, "Yes, but from what I know she'll be leaving tomorrow."

"It's time for her to know what truly happened to her husband.", Kaeda said.

As soon as Ryouko stepped out of the dormitory, Ryosuke was already waiting for her outside with a box in his hand.

"Ah, Ryouko-chan, happy birthday!", he greeted her with a smile and handed over his present, "I hope you like it."

"Oh, thank you.", Ryouko bowed as a sign of appreciation and opened up the gift, "Oh, ear mufflers and mittens."

"Do you like them?", Ryosuke asked.

Ryouko nodded, "Yeah, they're totally useful for this kind of weather.", she said as she wore the mittens, "They would've been perfect if they were colored red.", she added.

Izumi hit her with his bag, "Yah! At least say 'thank you'. He already gave you a gift and you're still complaining?"

"I already thanked him Grumpy-kun.", Ryouko replied and stuck out her tongue to tease Izumi.

"Should we go to school together?", Ryosuke asked.

Izumi immediately placed his arm around Ryosuke, "Yeah, let's go to school together, Ryosuke-senpai.", he said.

Ryosuke nodded, "We should or else we'll get late.", he replied, "You coming Ryouko-chan?"

"Yeah, wait for me.", she replied as she ran towards them and grabbed Izumi's hand, "Ryosuke-senpai, he is mine so please keep your hands off ne?"

Izumi immediately blushed, "Oi! What are you saying so early in the morning.", he said as he turned away, "Himiko will be mad at you if she sees us."

Ryouko shook her head, "No she won't, it's my birthday today, so I think she'll be fine with this."

Ryosuke chuckled, "How cute."

"Eh? Ryosuke-senpai you think this creature is cute?", Izumi asked trying to tease Ryouko, "Be careful it bites."

"Oi! Ryosuke you forgot something!", a familiar voice said, it was Shizuka, the one doing xxx things to win the title "School Idol".

"Ah, did I?", Ryosuke asked as he thought hard about it, "No, I didn't forget anything."

"Stupid as always.", Shizuka said as she handed over something to Ryosuke, "It's your student ID, you left it at the dining table."

"Oh! It's the girl who was having sex…", Ryouko thought to herself.

"Thank you so much.", Ryosuke said, "I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

Shizuka sighed, "Of course, you are a bit stupid after all.", she then took Ryosuke's hand, "Walk me to class."

"Bye, see you later.", Ryosuke waved goodbye as they left.

"Waa! So the rumor is true!", Himiko squealed making Izumi and Ryouko jump in fright.

"Gyaaaaaa!", Izumi screamed, "You scared the shit out of me."

"What's the matter?", Ryouko asked.

"Isn't that Ryosuke-senpai and Shizuka-senpai?", Himiko asked.

Ryouko and Izumi nodded in unison.

"From what I heard, there are rumors going around about those two.", Himiko said, "It all started about a week ago, their parents went here and arranged for them to stay in the same dorm room."

"EH?!", Izumi asked, "Who in their right mind would do that?"

"You guys seriously don't know?", Himiko asked.

Ryouko shook her head, "What do we need to know anyway?"

"Shizuka-senpai and Ryosuke-senpai are actually engaged!", Himiko said cheerfully.

Ryouko's eyes widened, "Engaged? Ryosuke-senpai is going to marry…"


	13. Chapter 13: Revenge

"That's impossible.", Izumi commented, "Ryosuke-senpai likes Ryou-chan, well, that's what he said anyways."

Himiko gasped, "Oh my God! Really? Then there's a great possibility that he was only forced to be engaged to Shizuka-senpai."

Ryouko sighed as she took a few steps forward, "It doesn't matter, and it's his life anyways. At least I still got friends that are always there for me.", she said then turned to look at Izumi and Himiko.

Izumi gave her a smile, "Yeah! We'll always be here for you."

"I'll also be here for you.", Hayato said as he popped from the ground.

"GYAAAAAA!", the three screamed in unison.

"That's the second time today! What is up with people scaring the shit out of me.", Izumi commented.

"I'll always be here for the Elique.", Hayato said and he handed over flowers to Ryouko, "I'm deeply sorry for the trouble I've caused you, please accept these as a sign of my apology."

Ryouko took the flowers, "It's okay, it was only a misunderstanding right?"

"Oh no! We have to go or else we'll be late for class.", Himiko exclaimed as she dragged Izumi with her.

"Oh! I have to go, later Hayato-san!", Ryouko followed them as she waved goodbye.

As the students were attending their classes, Kazuhiko went to the dorm to see Keiko.

He knocked on the door, "Keiko-san, it's me Kazuhiko."

"Please come in, the door is open.", Keiko shouted over the other side of the door.

Kazuhiko entered the room, "Am I disturbing you?", he asked.

Keiko shook her head, "Not really, I'm just cleaning up Ryouko's room."

Kazuhiko cleared his throat, "Uh…we need to talk."

"We are talking.", Keiko replied as she kept on doing her business without even glancing over Kazuhiko, "I'm listening."

"It's about Souichirou-kun."

Keiko stopped and stared at Kazuhiko, "What about Souichirou, did you find him?", she asked but Kazuhiko only kept still and didn't answer her question, "Please tell me! Tell me, where is he?!"

"Follow me", he said, Keiko immediately followed him. Kazuhiko kept on walking and Keiko obediently followed being a little teary-eyed.

Keiko stopped as soon as she figured out where they were going, "Why are we heading to the _Mahou no Horu?_ We aren't allowed to go there.", she protested, "Just tell me where he is, we don't have to go there."

"You know about the _Mahou Council_ ne?", Kazuhiko asked.

Keiko nodded, "Yes, I know them. They are like the people who are in charge of managing conflicts in the magic world.", she replied, "Why the sudden question?"

"Well, they have summoned you.", Kazuhiko said as he opened the door of the _Mahou no Horu, _both of them entered the building.

Keiko placed her hand over her mouth, "I never imagined that I'll be able to step foot in this building."

Kazuhiko stood before a door and knocked, "Keiko-san is with me now.", a few moments after he finished his sentence, the door before them opened, "I've brought Keiko-san with me."

"Welcome, Yamada Keiko-san.", the Mahou Council said in unison.

After giving her respects she stepped forward, "May I ask you, do you know the whereabouts of my husband?"

Miho nodded, "Yes, we do know where he is."

"Please tell me where he is.", Keiko desperately asked.

"You do know about the existence of the prophecy?", Yoshiaki asked.

Keiko shook her head, "No, I'm not. What I want to know is the whereabouts of my husband."

"We summoned you here to tell you about the prophecy.", Yoshiaki said.

"I don't care about the prophecy."

"Really?", Kaede asked, "You won't be interested even if we tell you, that your daughter is the one destined to fulfill this prophecy?"

Keiko looked puzzled and turned around, "Kazuhiko-kun what are they saying? What does this prophecy have to do with my daughter?"

"Please, just listen to what they have to say."

"Tell me what's going on.", Keiko demanded.

"You might've heard of this myth when you were a young girl. A demon child came to life with the help of his 7 knights, the demon's mission is to kill all of mankind. But an angel from the distant future together with her 6 guardians is bound to stop his evil plan. They fought 'till their last breath but in the end the angel defeated the demon child.", Yoshiaki narrated, "That's how the myth goes."

Keiko nodded, "Yes, I remember, my grandmother use to tell me that story all the time."

"The prophecy is very much similar to that myth.", Hotaka added, "In the near future, it is said that an evil force will awaken and kill every living creature in the magic world, to stop this evil force the angel and her guardians must travel back to the ancient times to put a stop to the demons' revival."

"Oh no, don't tell me my daughter is the one who will put a stop to it.", Keiko said looking a bit furious, "You are not taking my daughter from me!"

"It is her destiny as the Elique.", Kaede said.

"I didn't give birth to her, to be involved in such..such.. madness.", she said as she broke down and started crying, "I can't afford to lose another important person in my life. I just can't, I might die if ever that happens.", she kept on crying and Kazuhiko immediately came to her aid.

"We can't do anything about it, and about your husband…", before Miho can finish what she was saying Keiko interrupted.

"Did you kill him?", Keiko asked, "Did you kill my husband?!"

"Please calm down Keiko-san.", Kazuhiko said as he tried to restrain her from attacking the Elders.

"He was wandering around the _Mahou no Horu_ and he accidentally knew about the prophecy, when he figured out that his daughter is the one to stop the evil, he tried to replace her.", Miho narrated, "He spent months trying to figure out how to stop the evil without having to risk his daughters' life, and the he found the _Jikan no Modosu_, these are the magic robes that will transport one person back to the ancient time, but the robes only works if you wear them inside this building. So he got inside, wore the robe and disappeared."

"It's been years since we last saw him.", Yoshiaki added, "But a day in our time is equivalent to a week in the past, so he's been stuck in there for quite some time."

"Is there a way to get back? Why isn't he coming back? You should help him! Help him get back!", Keiko protested, "Please, help him."

"The only way to get back is to wear the Kyukyoku Gakuen uniform.", Miho said, "Because this piece of garment was made here, inside this building. If he wore a uniform, he would be able to return."

"But…everything is just so out of order. I don't want to lose my daughter, but I want my husband back as well.", she kept on crying.

"Whether you agree to it or not, your daughter has to make the decision.", Hotaka said.

"She's too young, she's not ready for this kind of things!", Keiko argued.

"It is written here that the prophecy would start the day she turns 18.", Yoshiaki said, "But, nature have spoken, the spirits that will guard the magic world have awoken, which is the signal that the evil is soon to come upon us."

"It's too unfair for her and she can't do this alone, she still gets lost when we go off to some place, and you plan to take her on a place where she knows nothing about?!"

"She won't be alone.", Kazuhiko said, "We need four more students who will serve as her guardians, the spirits will choose the others, all you need to do now is accept reality."

Keiko repeatedly shook he head, "I can't lose my daughter, and I'll definitely die if I lose her."

At school Ryouko received a lot of gifts from her classmates, friends and some random upperclassmen; she was discreetly opening each one of them with a smile on her face.

"Waa~ Ryouko-chan is so cute, opening her gifts so dearly.", Sumire commented.

"She's always like she doesn't want the wrapper to be torn into pieces.", Izumi said, "It's like she cares more about the wrapper instead of what's inside the wrapper."

"It's not like that, it's because the one who gave me the gift took the time to wrap is nicely, so I should take care of it."

"She's so cute!", Sumire commented.

Izumi was looking around and then he noticed Ayumi by the door, "Oh, looks like you have another gift to open."

"Eh?", Ryouko wondered, "From who?"

"Yah! Yamada Ryouko –san can you please come here for a second?.", Ayumi said cutely making the boys from class drool.

Ryouko stood up and walked to where Ayumi was, "What is it Ayumi-senpai?"

Ayumi handed over something to Ryouko, "I heard it's your birthday, so I thought it wouldn't be that bad to give you a gift for a change. Happy Birthday!", she said as she gave Ryouko a hug.

"Waaa~ You actually greeted me.", she hugged Ayumi back, "Thank you, Ayumi-senpai!"

"Oi! Don't be so close.", Ayumi protested as she pushed Ryouko away.

Ryouko kept on smiling, "Thank you so much for the gift."

"What is up with you? Are you actually smiling?", Ayumi asked Ryouko as she grinned at her.

"I'm just happy that you gave me a gift."

Ayumi patted her head, "Enjoy your day kid! I'm off!"

"Take care senpai!", Ryouko said as she watched Ayumi walk away.

"So, are you and Ayumi-senpai finally friends?", Sumire asked, "You guys seem pretty close now."

Ryouko shrugged her shoulders, "That's not for me to decide.", she answered when she noticed Izumi walking out of the classroom, "Mi-chan? Where are you going?"

"Ah, Himiko asked me, if we could have lunch together.", Izumi answered.

"Oh, is that so? Then, have fun with your date!", Ryouko said.

Izumi nodded, "Will do!", he said and then went to fetch Himiko in her classroom.

Himiko's classes ended and she was waiting by the door, "I wonder what's taking I-chan so long?", she thought to herself and then started imagining different things, "Maybe he went to the bathroom and put on some cologne, or maybe he's too excited he didn't know what to do.", she was in her own little world when some chatter-boxes passed her direction.

"Oh my! Did you like see Izumi-kun's gift to Ryouko-san?", a girl asked.

"Yes!", they squealed in unison, "I saw that necklace in the _Marche Magie_, I wanted to buy it but it was too expensive for a student like me to afford.", a girl added.

A girl sighed, "Ryouko-san is so lucky, Izumi-kun must really like her, for him to give her such an expensive necklace."

The girls sighed in unison, "She's so lucky, she's pretty, she's smart and she's got a man that loves her dearly."

Despite her feisty nature, Himiko didn't respond because of the shock that she received from the things she just heard, "Come to think of it, I've never really asked him if he ever had feelings for Ryouko-chan.", after some time Izumi arrived.

"Ah! Himiko there you are!", Izumi exclaimed, "Did you wait long?"

Himiko shook her head, "No.", she replied looking a bit down.

Izumi immediately noticed that there was something wrong with her, "Is something wrong? Did something happen in class?", Izumi asked.

Himiko just shook her head, "No, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?", Izumi asked with a reassuring voice.

Himiko nodded, "Wait, on second thought, I want to go somewhere."

"Tell me."

"I want to go somewhere private.", Himiko replied.

"Private?", Izumi asked looking a bit puzzled, "What for?"

"I just want us to be alone together.", Himiko earnestly replied.

"Private? Private?", Izumi started thinking to himself, "Where in the campus can you exactly call private?"

"Let's go to the dormitory.", Himiko said and dragged Izumi to the dorm.

"Ah, wait. I can walk by myself.", Izumi protested, but Himiko took no notice of him and she kept on dragging him to the dorm. When they reached the dormitory, they went straight to Himiko's room, got in and Himiko locked the door.

Izumi sat on the bed, "So, what is it that you want to talk about so privately?", Izumi asked winking at Himiko.

Himiko sat before him, "Kiss me.", she demanded.

"Eh?", Izumi asked looking a bit shock, "Kiss?"

"Yes!", Himiko exclaimed, "If you really do love me, then kiss me!"

Izumi scratched his head, "A kiss isn't the measurement of a person's affection, you know."

"Is that really it? Or are you just making excuses?", Himiko asked looking at Izumi furiously, "If you really love me, just kiss me. That's all you have to do!"

Izumi hesitated, "It's too early for a kiss, we don't have to rush things like this you know."

Himiko pushed him down and crept closer to him, Izumi was in shock that Himiko would do such a thing, he didn't know how to react but as he felt Himiko's breath coming closer, he pushed her away, "I'm sorry. I just can't do this."

Himiko looking a bit hurt sat down, "Is there someone else?", Himiko asked, "Tell me, is there someone else you like?!"

Izumi didn't react at all nor make eye contact with Himiko, "Is it Ryouko-chan?", Himiko asked but Izumi gave no response, "Is it her? Answer me, damn it Izumi!", she kept on repeating the same question to Izumi, but he didn't answer, "You won't answer me? Fine! I'll just go confront her myself!"

Himiko was about to dash off when Izumi pulled her by her arm, "She doesn't even know! So, stay her out of this!", he exclaimed.

Himiko then cried in anger, "Here I thought you were going to stop me from going and tell me that you love me.", tears were rolling down her cheeks, "How could you do this to me! Where did you get the nerve to date me, when you're aware that you like Ryouko-chan?! Were you toying with me?! Were my feelings not enough for you?!", she exclaimed as she started hitting Izumi on his chest.

Izumi clenched his fist and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, before I hurt you even more, let's just break-up."

"Never, I will never ever break up with you!", Himiko cried even more that whenever she spoke Izumi couldn't understand anything, she was so enraged that she slapped Izumi, "I've given you all my love and this is how you reciprocate it?!"

"I'm sorry, but you just have to accept the fact that I have always been and will always be in love with Ryou-chan.", Izumi replied then left Himiko.

Himiko cried her eyes out and screamed as loud as she could, "I curse you, Yamada Ryouko!", her voice echoed through the dormitory. After some time, she composed herself and went back to attend her Black Magic Class.

"Ikeda-san?!", the teacher called, "Ikeda-san?!", she repeated but Himiko stared blankly into space. And then the teacher slammed her book on the table, startling Himiko, "It's good to have you back, Ikeda-san."

"Ah, I'm sorry sensei.", Himiko said as she bowed as sign of apology, for the rest of the class she pretended to listen and participate in the lessons, but in reality she was plotting an evil plan to get Izumi back and to take revenge on Ryouko. As their class ended, she went to see her Black Magic teacher.

"Ah, if it isn't Ikeda-san, you know, you should pay more attention in class, it's very vital to your grade.", the teacher adviced.

"Sensei, can you teach me how to curse someone? Or maybe make a love potion?", Himiko pleaded.

The teacher looked a bit puzzled, "Why do you need to learn this, Ikeda-san? These things that you are asking for takes a long time to master, only skilled magicians can perform such spells."

"I'm not asking if I am capable of executing these spells. What I'm asking for, is for you to teach me to do these spells.", she said straight-forwardly.

The teacher shook her head, "No means no Ikeda-san, I hope you understand."

Unable to persuade her teacher she went outside the school and she started to look for a magic shop until she came across _Marche Magie_, she stepped inside and saw Karen.

"What can I do for a beautiful lady like you?", Karen asked enthusiastically.

"Do you have anything that will make someone fall in love with me or maybe put a curse on someone?", Himiko asked.

Karen analyzed her, "My, my it seems like you are heart has been broken, and you have been betrayed, am I right?"

"How did you know?", Himiko asked.

"I can feel your aura or should I say spirit.", Karen said as she smiled at Himiko, "I think, I have just what you need. Wait right here dear."

"What a weird lady.", Himiko commented, she sat down and waited for Karen.

"I've found it!", Karen exclaimed as she handed over a box, "It's called _Hokori Omoide, _it's kind of like the pixie dust of broken hearted people."

"What is it for?", Himiko asked.

"Well, with the right chant and execution, it could make a person forget everything in his/her memory, or you could replace a person's role in your memory. In short, it can make you forget about the bad things that happened to you, and you can manipulate other people's memory.", Karen explained.

Himiko grinned, "This is exactly what I need! How do I use it?"

"Take a pinch, place it in your palm and blow it onto the person or to yourself, then read the chant indicated for each spell which is inside this box. And then you'll see this tiny glass thingy, open it up and wait for the dust to come back together with the memory you want to erase or replace.", Karen explained, "And, if you've had enough of it, you can always break the curse, with the use of this cute little hammer, just smash the glass and the spell will be broken. Well, it only applies to the memory that has been replaced by something else, but restoring the memory that has been totally erased is a bit harder you have to…"

Before Karen could finish Himiko interrupted, "I'll take it, how much is it?"

"My, my aren't you a serious buyer.", Karen commented, "It costs ¥30,000 including the magic glass thingy."

"Eh?! It's too much!", Himiko complained, "Isn't there a discount for s student like me?"

"Hmm, if you give me the number of the Elique I'll give it to you for free!", Karen exclaimed.

"Is that all?", Himiko wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it over to Karen, "It was good doing business with you.", she stepped out of the shop and started to head back to school, "This is all I need for my revenge and to get my Izumi back."


	14. Chapter 14: Sudden Farewell

Ryouko was going back to their dormitory together with Sumire who was helping her carry her birthday gifts.

"The next time you're celebrating your birthday in school, please remind me to rent a damn truck! These gifts are heavy!", Sumire ranted.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone would remember my birthday.", Ryouko said looking a bit sulky.

"It's impossible that no one would remember your birthday, you freakin' competed for the title School Idol.", Sumire ranted.

"I'm sorry."

"Awww~", Sumire put down the gifts and hugged Ryouko, "You're so cute, it doesn't matter if you ask me to carry a mountain for you, I'll do it for a cutie like you.", she said as she squeezed Ryouko.

"You're crushing meeeeeee.", Ryouko said mimicking an elf.

"Such a little cutie.", Sumire kept on teasing Ryouko and then she noticed two persons in front of the dorm, "Eh? Isn't the Kyou-senpai?"

Ryouko looked over, "Ah, yeah, it is him. But, who's that person with him?"

Sumire examined her, "I've seen her with Kyou-senpai before, looks like she's confessing to him."

Ryouko looked at Sumire with amazement, "How did you know? Are you psychic or something?"

"It's obvious, look at her she's as red as a tomato and she's handing over a letter.", Sumire said, "I remember her now, her name is Oshima Yui."

**Oshima Yui**, a third year student from the same class as Kyou, she has turquoise-orange wavy hair. She has a tall physique, has control over the elements, light, water, fire, and earth making her a Level 3 Younique.

"She's really tall.", Ryouko commented.

Sumire snickered, "She's not that tall, you're just a midget."

Ryouko stared at herself from head-to-toe, "Hm, yeah, I am a bit small.", she said in agreement, "Oh, she coming our way."

"She seems a bit angry.", Sumire commented.

Yui was walking furiously and then she caught sight of Ryouko and Sumire, "Yamada Ryouko huh? You flirtatious bitch!", she said angrily and left.

Ryouko blinked a few times, "What did I do?"

"She's so mean, calling you a bitch. Well, she's the bitch!", Sumire said with an angry tone.

Both of them headed to the dorm and as soon as Sumire saw Kyou she asked him what happened, "Yah, Kyou-senpai what happened with you and that girl?"

"Ah, she confessed to me and I rejected her politely.", Kyou replied.

"She freaking called Ryouko-chan a 'flirtatious bitch'.", she ranted, "How dare she!"

"Really?!", Kyou exclaimed, "That is so impolite of her."

Ryouko sighed, "It's okay, I'm used to it. For the past few months random girls have been accusing me of stealing their boyfriends. When, in fact, I don't even know them neither their boyfriends.", she held her head up high, "I shall not let that comment depress me, because I have all these gifts with me, I hope there's chocolate in here. Kekekekekeke.", she laughed comically making Sumire and Kyou burst in laughter.

"This side of her is always so hilarious! Hahahaha!", Sumire said as she kept on laughing, "She's such a maniac for chocolate and ice cream."

Kyou kept on laughing, "She's really cute ne?"

Ryouko carried her gifts to her room together with Sumire, she noticed that her mother was not around, "Ah, thanks for helping me with the gifts ne?"

"Nah, it was nothing.", Sumire replied and checked her phone, "Oh, I have to go, Keichi and I are going on a date."

Ryouko waved goodbye, "Take care, say hi to Keichi-kun for me.", she said and then Sumire left, "Hm, I wonder where mom is, maybe he went out with Kazuhiko-sensei.", Ryouko lied down on her bed and after some time she fell asleep. The knocking on her door was the thing that woke her up.

"Ryou-chan, it's me, are you there?", Izumi asked as he kept on knocking on the door.

Ryouko still a bit light-headed went and opened the door, "I was sleeping, sorry I took long."

"Nah, it's okay.", Izumi replied as he stepped inside, "I came here to tell you something."

Ryouko bobbed her head repeatedly, "Go on, I'm all ears."

Izumi cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "We broke up."

"Broke up? What's broken? Where did you break it? How did you break it?", Ryouko kept on asking questions non-stop.

"It's not that, what I meant was, Himiko and I broke up, we're no longer dating.", Izumi said.

"Eh?! Why did you guys break up?", Ryouko asked looking a bit puzzled, "And it's on the day of my birthday! What did you do Yuki Izumi?"

Yuki told Ryouko about what happened, except for the part where he admitted to Himiko that he was in love with Ryouko, "So, that's what happened."

Ryouko glared at Izumi, "Are you really a man? It was just a kiss; you could've given her the kiss. It's the easiest thing a person could do."

Izumi shook his head, "I just couldn't do it."

"If you love a person, it's an easy thing to do right?", Ryouko asked, "Don't you love her."

"Well, I do, but it's not how much I…", Ryouko cut-off Izumi's words.

"So, what's the big deal?", Ryouko asked looking a bit pissed, "If you love someone, isn't it a thing that you always want to do? You love her, so why won't you kiss her?"

Izumi suddenly grabbed Ryouko and forced a kiss on her, but she immediately pushed him away, "It's because of this, I'm in love with you, that's why I can't kiss her."

Ryouko covered her mouth with her hand, "Wh..why..why did you do that?!", she said as she backed away from Izumi, "Did you tell Himiko-chan that reason?"

Izumi nodded, "I didn't want to tell her, because I know she'll be mad at you. But, I wanted to be honest about my feelings. I'm sorry.", he tried to reach out to Ryouko but she backed away from him.

"I thought you were different.", Ryouko mumbled.

"Eh? I am different.", Izumi replied.

"No, you're not!", Ryouko exclaimed, "Please, just, get out."

"I know what I did was wrong. I hurt Himiko and you as well.", Izumi said trying to explain himself, "But, being just friends with you and deceiving my feelings, is something I just can't take anymore. I've been in love with you since the first time we met, the moment I laid eyes on you; I told myself that you're the girl that I wanted to marry."

"If so, why did you date Himiko-chan?", Ryouko asked piercing Izumi with her cold eyes, "How dare you tell me you love me, when you just broke up with your girlfriend."

"There was a part of me that fell in love with her, but the part of me that loves you is stronger.", Izumi said.

"If you felt that way, you shouldn't have gone out with her.", Ryouko said, "It doesn't matter if she starts hating me again, what matters is that, you hurt her feelings. She sincerely loved you, yet you only loved her half-heartedly."

Silence filled the room, Izumi didn't respond to the cold words that Ryouko said, he got up and went over to the door, "I'm sorry.", he said and then slammed the door.

Then Keiko came inside, "That was Izumi-kun right? Did you guys fight or something?", she asked.

"He broke up with Himiko-chan…."

"Ah, is that so?", Keiko asked.

"…and he kissed me.", Ryouko continued.

"Eh?! He kissed you?", Keiko asked widening her eyes in misbelief.

Ryouko nodded, "And he told me he loves me."

"What did you tell him?", the excited Keiko asked.

"I got mad at him."

"Why? He only told you he loves you?", Keiko said trying to defend Izumi.

"Well, it because Himiko-chan loves him so much and he only loved her half-heartedly, it think it's so unfair for Himiko-chan.", Ryouko said, "I hate people who are like that, having no sincerity in anything they do."

Keiko sighed, "I just hope that you guys settle this, I hate it when both of you have fights."

Ryouko nodded, "I…hope so too."

"I have no intention of making your birthday worse, but I have something to tell you.", Keiko said with a faint smile on her face.

"What is it? Do you have ice cream for me?", Ryouko asked, "It will definitely cheer me up."

"What is with you and ice cream these days?", Keiko chuckled, "What I wanted to say is, I know where your father is."

"Father? Did you say father?", Ryouko asked repeated and as soon as she saw her mother nod, she jumped with joy, "Where is he? Please please tell me."

"Okay.", Keiko then told her about the prophecy, slowly Ryouko smile was starting to fade and a frown on her face was showing, "So, that's how things are."

Keiko blinked a few times, "So, I have to go back to the ancient times to stop a demon child from coming back to life, and dad is there?"

"Well, it's your decision if you want to go or not. But, if you ask me, I don't want you to go.", Keiko said looking a bit sad, "When Kazuhiko-kun told me, I firmly refused to send you off somewhere. But, he told me that it was your destiny as the Elique, it was your destiny to save the magic world."

After giving it some thought Ryouko responded, "I don't have any problems with doing it, if it will benefit everyone, I'm okay with it.", she said with a smile, "But, how will I find these guardians?"

"The other nature spirits together with Hayato-kun will come tomorrow and through your help they will find the remaining 4 guardians.", Keiko answered, "You have a big day tomorrow, so for now you should rest up."

Meanwhile Izumi was at the elf village with Keichi.

"Why did you suddenly ask to eat in the elf village anyway?", Keichi asked, "Sumire will get mad at me if we don't return early."

Izumi wrapped his arm around Keichi's shoulder, "Yah~ aren't you suppose to comfort a friend when he has problems?"

"Eh? You have problems? Then you can tell me, if you treat me to this ramen shop I know.", Keichi reassuringly said.

Izumi nodded, "Fine, but only one ramen.", he said and they went to the ramen shop Keichi was talking about, ordered two ramens and started eating.

"So, what's this problem you're talking about?", Keichi asked as he took a sip from his soup, "Ah~ This ramen is so delicious."

"Well, Himiko and I broke up.", Izumi said.

"Eh? When did you guys break-up, I saw you two together a while ago.", Keichi said, "I saw you heading to the dorm, so I thought you guys were going to make out."

"Well, that's the reason why we broke up, she asked me to kiss her but I couldn't bring myself to do it.", Izumi said.

"Ah, you broke up because you don't want to kiss her? Well, isn't that reason to shallow?", Keichi said as he kept on munching his ramen disregarding that it was still hot.

"It's one of many reasons, I also told her that I couldn't kiss her because I'm in love with Ryou-chan.", Izumi said making Keichi spit out his food.

"You told Himiko-chan that you're in love with Ryouko-chan? Oh no, this is trouble.", Keichi commented.

"And I also confessed to Ryou-chan.", Izumi said.

Keichi gave him a pat on the back, "Finally! Though I feel really bad about Himiko-chan."

"I also kissed Ryou-chan.", Izumi added, "on the lips."

"EH?!", Keichi exclaimed, "You sly dog! Kissing her right after confessing."

"I actually kissed her before I even confessed."

Keichi chuckled, "You are one messed up dude. But I am more interested with Ryouko-chan's reaction."

Izumi sighed in distress, "Well, it's natural for her to get mad, and when I apologized and tried to reach out to her, she backed away, she had this disgusted look on her face. And when I was explaining myself, she was looking at me with her cold eyes; I couldn't bear the pain of seeing her react like that so I just said sorry and left."

"I think she would get mad even if you didn't kiss her.", Keichi said, "She was the one that got you and Himiko-chan together right?"

Izumi buried his face into his hand, "I don't know why I did that. I'm just so pissed at myself."

"Now that Ryouko-chan is aware of your feelings, maybe she'll come around and fall for you too.", Keichi said trying to reassure his friend.

"I know that's impossible, but a little part of me wants that to happen.", Izumi sighed, "But for now, I just want her to forgive me."

"Everything will be okay man, pray and He will help you.", Keichi said.

The next morning, as soon as Ryouko got herself, she was assisted by Keiko and Kazuhiko to the _Mahou no Horu_ where she will meet up with the elders and the other nature spirits.

"We students are not allowed in this building right?", Keiko asked as she refused to enter the building.

"As the one to fulfill the prophecy, you have all the right to enter.", Kazuhiko said as he led her to the _Mahou Council_, "The Elique is with me now."

The Mahou Council showed respect to Ryouko by bowing their heads, but Ryouko went frantic, "You don't have to do that, I should be the one paying my respects.", she said as she bowed.

"Kazuhiko-san, please call on the guardian spirits.", Yoshiaki requested and Kazuhiko diligently obeyed.

Ryouko was like a little kid in the park, she was looking around the _Mahou no Horu, _"This place is so beautiful, it's like in the fairytales, and everything is so shiny and pretty. Can I please live here?"

Kaede chuckled, "You have such a lovely daughter."

Keiko smiled, "Thank you, but she wouldn't be who she is today if it wasn't for the help of her father."

"What did she say about the prophecy?", Miho asked.

"She was puzzled at first, but as soon as she knew that her father is involved as well as the everyone else, she didn't hesitate and just agreed to it.", Keiko repied.

"She looks a lot like you.", Hotaka added.

"Yes.", Keiko nodded in agreement, "But, she got her personality from her father, she's quite straight-forward and cold at times."

After some time the spirits arrived with Kazuhiko.

**Yuji, **the Air spirit, he has pure white hair that looks fluffy and black eyes. **Hitomi, **the fire spirit, she has pure red hair and brown eyes. And **Sayuri, **the water spirit, she has blue hair with purple eyes and she is the smallest among the guardian spirits.

"Welcome to our abode, guardian spirits.", The _Mahou Council _said in unison as they bowed their heads, "The time has come for the prophecy to happen, and today we ask for your assistance in choosing the guardians, to help the Elique in her quest."

Hitomi stepped forward, "Yes, but before that we must confirm if she is the true Elique.", she said, "Sayuri-chan, could you check it for us?

Sayuri, the little kid nodded sheepishly, "Yeap, I will!", she walked towards Ryouko and hugged her tightly.

"So, is she the Elique Sayuri-chan?", Yuji asked.

Sayuri nodded in agreement, "She sure is, I feel more powerful now that I've touched her.", she said as she ran towards Hitomi and hid behind her.

"Sorry, Elique-sama she's a bit shy.", Hitomi said.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind.", Ryouko answered.

"So, how can we find the remaining guardians?", Yoshiaki asked.

"First, we need the approval of the Elique.", Hayato said, "But, it's not like any approval, we need a seal of life force from her."

"Life force? I don't know anything about that.", Ryouko said looking a bit confused.

"It's easy, just like a normal person; we have crystals in our body. All we need the Elique to do is touch our crystal and when we find the guardian our crystal will respond to them.", Yuji explained.

"Do I have to do it now?", Ryouko asked the _Mahou Council_ and they all nodded in agreement.

Yuji started taking off his clothes which made Ryouko widen her eyes, "What are you doing Yuji-sama?"

"I'm taking of my clothes, because my crystal is located here in my lower back.", Yuji cluelessly answered.

"Ah, I thought you were doing something else.", Ryouko said.

Keiko chuckled, "Why, are you shy Ryouchii, well Yuji-sama is indeed handsome.", she teased.

Ryouko pouted, "No, I'm not, it was just so unexpected.", she walked towards Yuji, "I don't have to chant anything right?"

"Yes, all we need is one touch.", Hitomi said.

Ryouko slowly reached out to Yuji's crystal and she touched it gently. As soon as laid her finger in the crystal it started glowing as if it was emanating some kind of magic, "Wow, did I do that?"

With Ryouko's touch a lock of Yuji's hair turned silver and his left-eye changed in color, "SO this is what happens?"

"How did that happen?", Kazuhiko asked.

"A part of the Elique's power is now coursing through my veins, the same will happen to the other guardian spirit.", Yuji explained, "And it will be like, a part of the Elique will be protecting the magic world even though she is in another world."

"Amazing.", Keiko mumbled to herself.

Ryouko did the same with the other guardians and the same thing happened to them, and then suddenly the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?", everyone said in unison.

Ryouko closed her eyes and somewhat surveyed the surroundings, "A scorpion! There's a scorpion in the school ground, I can feel it.", with Ryouko's words, Kazuhiko ran outside.

"How did you know?", Kaede asked.

"I felt it, whenever something bad happens, I can almost see it appearing in my head.", Ryouko said.

"Amazing, she can sense evil even without seeing it.", Yoshiaki commented.

Kazuhiko came back inside, "There's a humanoid scorpion attacking the school."

"This is bad; these scorpions are one of the seven descendants of the demon child.", Hitomi said, "It means that the seven knights that will awaken the demon child are being gathered."

The _Mahou Council _started discussing something and came to an agreement, "Please, find the remaining 4 guardians immediately. It might be too soon, but you might have to leave tonight, Elique-san."


End file.
